Extra Credit
by MinaMauveine
Summary: Lena Luthor has a 4.0 GPA and will do anything to maintain it. OR: (Lena is a proficient student, a loyal friend and an overall competent Luthor. She's just unfortunately also a useless lesbian.)
1. Chapter 1

Lena could've taken a 100 level course for her elective but she would bore if not challenged. She positioned herself at the the front of the rows with her laptop opened to Onenote and primed to record.

She didn't care for making one semester friendships and made no pretence in joining the small talk that happened around her. It didn't mean it stung any less when she heard murmurs of 'ice witch' and 'frigid'. The student populace recognized Luthor traits and she won't make the effort to disenchant them of their beliefs.

She just steeled her heart.

The room was tight; the chairs crammed so close that people had issues making their way in. It was always overcrowded on the first couple of days but after finding out the actual work load in a class like this, most students inevitably scuttled out.

One particular train wreck nearly fell head over heels onto Lena from the step above. Lena caught the other woman by the elbow and was rewarded with a saccharine smile. "Oh gosh, thank you!"

The woman fiddled with her glasses nervously and eyed where Lena's hand still rested on her elbow.

"Excuse me." Lena retracted her hand with decorum she failed to feel and blushed that perhaps the bright sunshine of a woman would join her in the front.

"Well, I should be the one that is excused, so sorry and thanks again."

"I'm Lena." It was unusual for her to be so forward, there was no reason to greet this stranger.

"Oh right!" The woman fumbled her things onto the desk next to Lena.

Lena found herself pleased beyond reason.

The woman grinned back and even as Lena felt something thaw the other woman had already rushed to stand behind the podium. "Dr. Benanti has asked for me to take over for the term, I find Dr. Danvers to be kind of formal so you can call me Kara but if that is too informal you can call me professor, whichever you prefer."

…...

"She sparkles." Lena sighed as she turned back to the previous page of her textbook; it was the third time she had to reread the paragraph.

"Like a vampire?" Jess sat across from her, buttoned up and flawless in her law student attire, the clock neared 9pm.

They would both rather be in something comfier but Lena had been prickly today which resulted in this bizarre wardrobe standoff, neither wanting to be at ease or be the first to break the silence.

Thank god Lena caved.

"No, not like a vampire, we're in our twenties not our tweens." Lena raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "She's a child prodigy, has a PhD in astrophysics _and_ bimolecular engineering."

"Aren't you taking her Advanced Clinical Neuropsychology class, how is she qualified to teach that?"

"Child. Prodigy."

"You have a thing for her." Jess stated before gratefully shrugging out of her blazer. She started the kettle, it was going to be either a long night or a looong night.

"Who wouldn't, she's barely thirty and has all her shit together."

"We both have our shit together; we are barely at our quarter centennial." Jess handed Lena a cup with a rooibos teabag and half a spoon of honey.

"Thank you, she's a professor."

"She's successful, young and smart, isn't that your entire kink, if she praises you, you'll probably implode."


	2. Chapter 2

After several trying weeks their classroom was left with a cozy set of 23 people. There weren't any group projects but class discussions were mandatory. It was an upper level course and Kara expected the class to attend having read the papers she assigned for them. They were to interact and facilitate some kind of dialogue with one another before sharing their insights as a group.

Lena had always been a very productive team with Jess so these groups were lacking in every department. Where Jess and she delegated the tasks evenly and rarely had disputes, these groups were grating. Lena met Jess in first year and they had seen in one another a kindred spirit. They weren't here for small talk or friendship. They were here to attain their education competently and then continue onwards and upwards.

Along the way of her double majors and Jess' pre-law and then scholarship acceptance they had become acquaintances. Then roommates then to the kind of friend that Lena would ask to be her bridesmaids if she were to ever get married.

Kara turned eyes that were far too blue to be real onto Lena and set their class onto an assignment.

 _When_ she got married.

Lena guessed they were both staring now, she wasn't sure if her prof was distracted by her intensity–she has been told she has a lot of that–or if she was just giving away too much. She tried to scowl cause god forbid she was giving her prof the puppy dog eyes Jess had been teasing her about.

Lena knew this paper front and back, it was a simple but elegant study on multimodal therapy for children with ADHD. The chemical effects were more in line with their class' focus but the outcome of the study had proven the usefulness of the combined methods of behaviour and medicinal treatments in a time when people were still quite against medicinal aids.

The consensus was still debated even with countless studies as backing, honestly, at the end of the day the disorder was on a spectrum and resulted in a multifinality of cases. She had said as much to her group but the pair she was with remained tight lip and stone faced until Kara walked by and only _then_ did they speak.

They verbatim repeated her words for their prof to hear.

Well at least they were paying attention to her.

A Luthor wasn't good enough to befriend but apparently her ideas were still sound and trusted.

She's dearly missing Jess.

…...

"Lena, can I have a moment?" Kara asked as the class hurriedly filtered out, it was Friday and nothing was due this weekend.

Lena nodded, took off her side satchel and leaned as casually as she could against her desk. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't bolted to the ground. The room was made for intensive studies in very particular fields which meant there was rarely a set sum of people, desks were meant to be added or exchanged out. That was what she got for choosing an Art's elective, an underfunded field bound to this archaic building's horrid little layouts.

Lena tried to maintain her awkward angle without applying pressure so she could avoid sliding along with the desk; she would had just straightened if Kara hadn't already made her way over.

Kara took one look at her and hopped up to take a seat on the desk to provide much needed counterweight.

They were unbearably close, Lena didn't exactly gulp but she wasn't breathing either.

"I'll pay more attention to those two for academic plagiarism though I think it'll be quite obvious if they tried something like that… they aren't particularly bright to think _your voice_ doesn't carry in a room this size."

Lena was either delusional or Kara had stressed with rather keen fondness when she said the words 'your voice'.

"Thank you, Dr. Danvers."

"Of course, have a good week." Kara's smiles were always warm like the sun and Lena found her fabled frozen heart melting under that intense charm.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty-three wasn't a good number for groups but it was still juvenile for them to ostracize her.

Lena didn't really care what they did; she had full confidence working alone on the assignment.

"Not much for groups?" Kara whispered.

"No, not particularly."

Kara closed her assessment notebook and took a seat next to Lena. Apparently Kara wasn't going to force Lena to join a group; the young professor was forming a group _with_ her.

Kara knew it was a bit unconventional but she had never been alright with bullying. It was ridiculous to ignore Lena, especially when the woman had the highest grade in the class and an unmatched familiarity with the material. If her students would just get over themselves and align with a Luthor, they would have a more than capable partner and an easier time with the bi-weekly essay questions.

"What's your approach for segment 4?" Kara questioned as if a professor joining a student was everyday routine.

Lena was a bit flabbergasted. No matter her knowledge and eloquence she barely managed a murmured answer. Her sudden and instant anxiety only brought Kara closer to catch her student's words.

Abort! Abort! Abort!

Lena wasn't ready for this direct attention, without the barrier of academia and podium between them. She had quieted in the hopes of lessening the sudden proximity but it had only gotten her _more_ attention.

The closer Kara got the quieter Lena's words became until only her pounding heartbeat seemed to thrum throughout the class room.

The rest of the room noticed the odd interaction and focused up to the front of the room. While they couldn't see Lena's blushing face they could see Kara's evident apprehension. The professor looked ready to move the class onto the next task when Lena managed to find her voice and supply a thorough and articulate answer.

The other students weren't able to distinguish the nervousness in her tone of voice or see she was suddenly flushed and overwhelmed.

Kara's guilt and concern however remained strewed across her open expression. Lena was almost irritated with how easily Kara kept her heart on her sleeve.

…...

Lena had done her research before she even begun her chat with Jess about her new professor.

Lena had left Dr. Danvers' class feeling disconcerted which was wholly unacceptably. She dug up everything she could find on the other woman during the next break between classes.

Kara was a certified genius, excelling through University level courses by the time she had finished Elementary school. She continued to excel throughout her academic career though she was shuffled from several schools until she was old enough to travel across country to complete her first then second PhD.

She taught rarely but received approval from both board and students alike. Seeing the number of papers she has published over the course of the years it seemed that Dr. Danvers' preferred the lab more than the classroom. It made Lena wonder how Dr. Benanti managed to rope the rather illusive prodigy into teaching this class.

Kara was the younger of two siblings with parents who were brilliant in their own right. A regular loving household that was close as they were supportive; nothing like Lena's family.

Lena wasn't one to be jealous, if she covets she'll own.

That was the Luthor way.

She may not compare to the astronomical expanse of Kara's intellect but Lena has always achieved her set goals.

…...

She has never let her peculiarities hold her back before so with that in mind she assuredly knocked on the door. "Professor, may I speak to you."

"Oh, thank you for coming by," Kara directed them to the shorter table and chair, "I didn't want to put you in a spot again but I really did want to apologize."

Kara had perked up when Lena appeared and was being unwarrantedly welcoming. It was such a reasonable event that had occurred in class which made Lena feel all the more silly for how she reacted. Lena stubbornly remained standing instead of taking the seat and out of habit – one she really shouldn't indulge in after what happened last time – leaned her hip against the table. Kara wordlessly bent and placed her elbows onto the surface, her weight keeping the uneven piece of furniture from sliding.

Lena couldn't move now without making a whole other scene out of nothing again. She tried to shred each factor she could identify on the woman before her, categorizing away the parts to settle her unease. Kara dressed like a repressed librarian and had the grace of a fawn on ice. It was supposed to be needlessly cruel but Lena has slipped if all she could do was nitpick at Kara's particular style and compare her professor to a cherished Disney character.

Everything about her prof was adorably endearing.

The earnest manner in which Kara taught, the pride she had at her student's success and the dedicated expertise she displayed whenever she spoke of her own experiments and laboratory work.

Kara's enthusiasm and honesty was enticing as a summer's day. Lena found herself endlessly drawn to her professor; a flower turning to follow the sun's rays.

Lena grimaced at her unbidden comparison. She's no frail flower and certainly not so easily distracted.

"I appreciate your concern and help; it's just an issue of mine so you don't have to apologize." Lena was Luthor trained; she was diamond, formidable and sure. "I can get irrationally overwhelmed by innocuous things but I've never let it affect my academic standing, I fear I may have caused you some undue distress during class today."

"No, Lena, no." Kara's hand reached out before fluttering up to touch the edge of her glasses. They both had mechanisms and controls, both women of incredible intellect who functioned in manners not quite aligned with the rest of the world.

"It _was_ nothing." Lena stressed even as she kept her tone under impeccable control.

"It's not nothing to feel upset or overwhelmed, I just couldn't stand how they were treating you and wanted to help but I might come about things a bit abruptly." Kara paused with thought before continuing with firm conviction. "It falls on me to conduct myself in a manner respectable of a professor."

Kara straightened after that phrase, nervous mannerisms settled as she reclined back into her chair. Ah, Lena recognized it; their strange little ways showing for a moment, before they tightened up and hid their oddness. They appeared to have quite a lot in common when they got tangled up in their thoughts.

Thoughts aside, Kara had been a counterweight, which meant the table was sent on a jarring and screeching linoleum/plastic table legged jostle.

Lena couldn't recover from the sudden motion and when Kara tried to help it resulted with them both toppled onto the floor.

They are professional to a fault, but underneath it all Kara still has eyes as bright as the daystar and filled with a flustered kind of amusement.

Kara had a kind of positivity that Lena wanted to mirror.

Lena wasn't sure who laughed first but they both end up in a fit of giggles. Not for the moments that happened today but for a lifetime of not quite fitting in and being taught all manners of social conduct that never came as easily to them as others.

It was such a tiny incident in class today and it shouldn't have resulted in such a burst of emotions and yet it had and it ended up with them on the ground, a bit sore and breathless from laughter.

It wasn't such a bad outcome, the world felt a little less lonely and they felt a little more understood.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena doesn't _have_ to be here with her classmates outside of Dr. Danvers' door.

These students were hoping that their sweet collie of a professor would take pity on them.

They had barely passed while Lena's here because she's 0.25 off from a perfect, but she'll be damned if the TA thought he could unfairly deduct her marks.

Of course getting to see Dr. Danvers outside of class time was an added bonus.

"Just give me sec guys; can I have your names to find your multiple choice sections?" Kara's glasses are perched on the top of her head and has a marking pen's red smeared across the side of her chin.

Lena pressed her mouth into a thin line to avoid smiling; her professor was adorable.

Kara shuffled her pile of half marked papers away to reveal her keyboard. No one had spoken their name yet and just when Lena was about to, the professor graced her with a warm smile. "I know your name; I just need everyone else's."

Lena blushed at the remark while her classmates seemed none the wiser.

Kara was approachable and considerate to a fault, but she also stood by the material tested, refusing to budge when her students tried to weasel for a bell curve

Her classmates left unsuccessful and dissatisfied.

"You got a haircut." Lena noted offhandedly, easily falling into the camaraderie they've built now that they were alone. "It looks good."

"Thank you!" Kara gushed and it's so genuine that the pleasure showed pink on her cheeks.

Lena blushed, momentarily forgetting why she was here in the first place.

"Now, how can I help you?" Kara tilted her head a little as she leaned her chin onto her palm; the red mark smudged a bit more.

"You've just got a bit of…" Lena tapped a finger on her own chin. "Pen."

"Oh." Kara rubbed around the spot Lena indicated and fussed around her drawers. "I thought I had a hand mirror."

Lena reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of Purell, "may I?"

"Huh?"

"This'll get the colour out immediately but you'll have to put lotion on afterwards because it can dry out your skin." Lena reached across the desk and dabbed a small portion onto Kara's skin and rubbed at the mark with her thumb. "There, perfect again."

"Perfect?" Kara murmured but doesn't pull away…which meant Lena was essentially cupping her professor's face in her hands and NOpE.

Lena coughed and moved to find her exam paper in her bag. She had kept the exam in a folder to avoid creasing it but she pretended search like she couldn't find it just for another moment to collect herself.

"I'm just curious why Eric thought it prudent to deduct marks here," Lena motioned at the T.A.'s penned notes which chastised her for using examples not discussed within the class lectures, "do peer reviewed sources hold no value when they are outside of our class curriculum?"

"Let me see." Kara worried the corner of her lip as she took the paper from Lena's hand. "Normally you have to speak with the TA before coming to see me on the long essay segment but I can see this is straight forward."

Lena watched Kara dutifully read through the pages. The other woman was so focused and still, her eyes so blue that all Lena can think about was the approaching summer skies and their eventually parting. Winter break was coming soon but those two weeks would be nothing compared to a summer apart. She felt heat on her face and averted her eyes to stop her staring. She was glad they weren't talking right now because she was suddenly speechless with how much she'd miss Kara.

She was going to miss everything about Dr. Danvers. Her prof was effervescent and knowledgeable but a tad nervous whenever she got thrown off track during class. Kara got out of sorts when a video clip refused to play, when the projector displayed nothing but white or when her mic ran out of batteries.

Lena had crossly thought the technician Winn was trying to woo the professor with meet-cutes, but their interactions remained only friendly and platonic.

Kara was taking her time reading over Lena's work. Lena wasn't exactly in a rush; she liked the extra moments they got to spend together.

When she's done with the paper, Kara turned and changed Lena's grade to 100 on the computer. "Good job, a perfect score."

"Only because you decided to omit that multiple choice question, I found the wording rather ambiguous."

Kara rounded her desk and sat in the chair next to Lena, the exam now set between them. "This one was a bit of a trick question, I had mentioned it only in passing during class and it's not anywhere in the text book, that's why I took it out."

Kara had an unfairly nice scent, but Lena had enough of her wits about her to know not to share that particular remark.

"Hey, you did great; you don't have to look so worried." Kara's hand moved just short of touching Lena's. "If I were to write a reference letter; I would say you've achieved full mastery of the course material."

"It wouldn't have been a perfect if you didn't omit that question." Lena blinked rapidly at the tears she felt well; Kara's sincere praise caused an unexpected rush of emotion. She doesn't need a reference letter, even after what Lex did, her family name was enough.

"Lena, you've set extreme standards for yourself and surpassed every one, you should be proud." Kara took Lena's hand into hers and gave it a firm squeeze. "I know _I'm_ proud of you and if you were interested, I would be happy to have you on as my grad student."

"Thank you." Lena answered; her focus solely on their joined hands. She wasn't sobbing but she has teared up and if she wasn't so distracted by how soft and warm Kara's hands were she would've been mortified. "I would like that."

…...

"You barely minored in psychology." Jess noted, as she made her way through the towers of psychology textbooks.

"So?" Lena paused her typing and blinked innocently up at her roommate.

"You can't just cram four years of psych classes on your weekends and become her graduate student." Jess just dared her confident friend to spit out the barely contained 'watch me'.

Jess doesn't doubt that Lena _could_ do it but god does she **_have_** to? Just because she was capable, smart and overtop doesn't mean she had to be **_this_** _extra._

Lena closed her laptop and moved towards the kitchen to start dinner. "I've already sent in my application."


	5. Chapter 5

Winter break meant no more classes with Kara and the arrival of a first class ticket home.

Kara's office hours had been swamped during finals week and she had been unavailable the moment the semester ended.

Lena was mopey from having missed the chance to ask her prof for what would've been a friendly, very acceptable coffee thing – Not a date as Jess liked to call it. She was allowed to show appreciation for well-taught academia.

Lena came home dejected and found the annual seasonal ticket from her mother. She had rebelliously thrown it into the recycling bin without another thought.

She secluded into her room for the rest of the evening instead of joining Jess in their shared space. She didn't want to face anyone after she missed Kara, and the impending threat of home loomed in her future.

She regretted her childish actions in the morning when she found the recycling bin empty. Jess came back from her run and found Lena clutching their small blue bin against her chest with owlishly troubled eyes.

"Just cause you're all gloom and doom because the Luthor den is on the horizon doesn't mean you should skip out on meals."

"I… I know, I'm sorry for missing dinner."

"I saved you a portion."

"Thank you." Lena felt robotic. "I'm going to have to order another ticket since I lost the first one, mother is going to lecture and prod me for being careless and unappreciative."

"Uh huh, isn't that a future Lena's problem?"

"Future Lena?"

"Yeah, sucks to be her right?" Jess took a swig of her bottled water and waited.

Lena just stared; all shell-shocked and worried about going back. "I guess."

"You're no fun to tease when you're like this." Jess reached into a drawer and held out the gold rimmed monogramed envelope. "I still can't believe your mother has personalized stationary. She manages to make a cute mom arts and craft thing into something clinically L-Corp."

"You didn't throw it away!" Lena hugged Jess but quickly pulled away while she covered her nose with her hand.

"Hey, don't give me that, I actually went and exercised this morning while you wallowed and refused to talk to me."

Lena took the envelope sheepishly. "I didn't think to ask."

"Well then, let this be a lesson for you." Jess took out a sauce pan so she could heat up the coconut curry. Their L-Corp microwave had a million and one settings and finicky on the best of days. Lena also seemed like she could do with some pampering. "Try and think of me over the holidays if you need something, alright?"

"I'll try; it goes the same for you of course… I don't think I tell you enough that you're god send and I wouldn't have had such an enjoyable second degree if I hadn't met you."

Jess laughed and turned to focus on the food; she doesn't do such heart-to-heart moments but she meant her sentiments towards Lena. Jess showed the value she had in their friendship through actions. "Don't think I didn't notice your late night cleaning sessions, you could perform surgery in our bathtub."

Lena got jittery when she was anxious which made her wake up too foggy to study but needing to calm her nerves.

She cleaned.

She cleaned a lot when she got like this and these sessions normally ended a lot faster when Jess made comfort food.

…...

Lena had intentionally shuffled her obligations to last till the near end of December. She had tried to make her stay at home as short as possible.

The airport was filled with anxious travellers but Lena has been through this too many times to count. She patiently stayed to the side and read through several engineering journal articles she had fallen behind on. She could've allowed let mother send their plane for her but that would mean leaving for home much earlier than desired.

It had taken far too long, but she had finally convinced her mother to let her sort her own travel schedule. Lillian would pay for the trips and send the tickets to Lena in a grand gesture to show she had final say and approval over Lena's life. It was contrived in a headache inducing manner but it was all part of being a Luthor.

She looked up as a plane landed and began its long crawl toward this particular boarding terminal.

"Nervous?" A woman who was well into the later stages of pregnancy tapped at the hand Lena had clenched into her arm rest.

"Perhaps." Lena placed her hand back into her lap and forced herself to focus on the coming plane.

"I'm more nervous about actually spending time with my folks over the holidays, haven't seen them in a while and I'm going back pregnant!" The woman laughed and shook her head. "Guess no one grows out of wanting their parents' approval."

"Family can be daunting at times." Lena remembered Lex's empty room, the cold hallways and Lillian's unimpressed presence.

"You look like you know what I mean."

The air steward called for the platinum first class passengers to board.

"That'll be me; may I ask where you'll be seated?"

"Just economy class, the holiday seasons are super expensive."

…

After much insistence, Lena managed to convince the other woman to switch seats with her. Chalk it up to holiday season or the fact that that lady seemed to have a similar gist of apprehension towards the holidays as Lena.

If she couldn't help her own discomfort, she could at least help another person's.

Her ticket led her to the far back window seat. It was in an awkward storage spot that only allowed two seats instead of the usual three or four.

She placed her things into the storage compartment and found someone in her seat. The woman had a cozy hoodie up and was turned to look out the small oval window. The sun was pouring in at an almost blinding angle.

"Excuse me; I believe you're in my spot."

"Lena!" Kara was surprised but clearly pleased; she took her hood off and combed a hand through her hair. "Ah, I'm dressed for the plane and you're looking just…"

Her professor was shimmering from the backdrop of a golden sunset.

Lena had always been too gay to function under such circumstances.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was hoping to wish you a Happy Holidays before winter break but our schedules just didn't line up, thank you for such a lovely card."

"It was nothing." Lena had her hand in her dress pocket; she ran her finger distractedly along the smooth face of her phone.

"You've got stunning calligraphy, I thought I was the only one my aged that liked that sort of thing, I could show you my pen and ink set?"

"I would love that." Lena almost choked on the word 'love' as the plane went through another rumble of engine checks.

Kara took a moment to assess Lena's reaction then very gently started talking again. "I love flying now but I used to be really scared of it, my sister held my hand until we would take off and it always helped me." Kara placed her hand palm up on the arm rest and smiled encouragingly at Lena.

God.

Lena was going to die.

At least she won't have to deal with being at home if her heart stopped during the flight over.

Her phone vibrated and Kara nodded for her to go ahead.

Jess: Good luck. Feel free to Text or Call me.

Lena: Dr. Danvers is in the seat next to me. On the plane. She's in the plane seat next to me. The seat which I am in is NEXT to Dr. Danvers.

Jess: Calm down Kronk. You're too gay to function through that ride. What flowers do you want for your funeral?

Lena could hear Jess's deadpan delivery and she almost laughed in delirium at the thought she had along those similar lines.

Lena: Yes, I'm aware, I need an adult, and it can't be you since you just referenced the Emperor's New Groove.

Jess: I stand by my 'after final's Disney binge' playlist! You're going to be fine; you're charming when you're not trying.

Jess: Just remember!

Jess: -Is typing-

"I'm going to have to ask you to put away your electronic device, miss." The air steward was ken-doll faced and Lena could tell through his façade that he wasn't impressed with her. The sign and broadcast on the screens had been on for ages.

She quickly turned her phone onto airplane mode.

Kara stood during that short intrusion. "Now, a question of etiquette – as I pass, do I give you the ass or the crotch?"

"What?!"

"Oh gosh." Kara squeaked as she slid her way out of their aisle. "You wanted the window spot right?"

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat." Ken-doll was back with his chiseled-in grin but his eyebrows are coming dangerously close to being furrowed.

Kara nodded and waited for Lena while the air steward grew increasingly displeased. Lena scrambled as elegantly as she could into the window seat and just as swiftly shut the oval window before the air steward could say anything else.

The buckle seat belt light blinked on and they settled without much more preamble.

Kara was still blushed from earlier, the red creeping down her elegant neck. "I'm sorry, it was a silly joke, Winn said it was a good ice breaker but it's not like we don't already know each other and it's not exactly inappropriate since we aren't on campus."

"I'm… it's fine, I'm just not sure where the joke is from."

"It's from Fight Club!" Kara was excited to share. "Winn has a bunch of classic must-see movies, I can send you the list if you want, I haven't gotten anywhere near finishing it… maybe they'll have some on the airplane movie listing and we can watch it together."

"Okay." Lena found Kara a wonderful distraction but her nerves still kicked in when the plane seemed to stutter.

Kara seemed to understand and placed her hand palm up between them again and continued talking in a calming tone. "I thought the Breakfast Club was a bit pretentious and cliché, very circular motion in great speeds but for its time it gets all the melodrama of highschool though I wouldn't really know too much about that, maybe it's exactly like how the movie and I just don't know better."

"Mmmmhmm." Lena pressed her lips together as a gust shook the entirety of the plane.

"What clique do you think you would've been in?"

"What are my choices?"

"Any of the stereotypes."

Lena thought of her tutoring sessions with Lex. Of Chess games in a cozy library. Of the patience and love he and her father showered her with. Of Lillian's much cooler and adrift interactions. She thought of her charismatic brother turned narcissist. Of the empty years in between. She remembered her self-directed studies, early acceptance and scholarship into university.

"Maybe a criminal mastermind." Lena supplied, hand hovering over Kara's.

"I'm not sure that's a clique, maybe a bad boy, well bad girl in your case?"

"Do the delinquents ever get the girl?" Lena asked as she pressed her palm against Kara's.

"I'm sure you can achieve whatever you put your mind to." Kara answered as she interlaced their fingers.

The plane elevated to a high enough altitude to even out, but Lena felt like she kept climbing.


	7. Chapter 7

They were still holding hands.

Kara hadn't shaken her off yet but Lena doesn't want to over stay her welcome. She was having an internal dilemma over how she was going to disentangle herself when Kara started to talk again.

"Just because Lex went on a certain path doesn't mean you have to."

Lena retracted her hand. "It was just a game."

"I know, but I sometimes worry for your train of thoughts, you're so incredible, I wished you could see what I did every time you needed support."

Lena closed her eyes; she wondered if Kara knew just how ill equipped she was on handling such support and praise. That type of interaction had dwindled out after Lex's detainment and her father's death.

"I'm just… I think we're similar in how we see ourselves but I was lucky enough to have my sister."

"I have Jess."

Lena thought she saw Kara sulk for all of a moment before the puppy like smile is back, Kara was glad. "You're very close with her."

"I live with her." Lena replied, keeping her voice controlled, she wondered…

"That's good." Kara fidgeted with her glasses. "It's always good to have a good partner which makes life good… great."

"Dr. Danvers," Was Kara jealous? "She's my best friend; Jess is like a sister to me."

"I think it'll be alright for you to call me Kara." At Lena's hesitant expression, Kara pressed on. "Just for the plane ride over?"

"I can agree to that." Lena licked her lips, carefully tasting her professor's first name. "Kara."

Her professor gawked and then blushed so warm and quickly that Lena suggested for some Tylenol and a cold bottle of water. At Kara's refusal Lena wondered if her infatuation was perhaps not as one sided as she thought.

…...

They hadn't found any of Winn's suggestions on the movie playlist, but they settled on a documentary on endangered animals of the Amazon.

"When you said that we had similar thoughts towards ourselves," Lena turned her head slightly and saw Kara pause the film she was watching, "did you mean that you can be depreciating as well?"

Kara shrugged. "Alex sometime teases that I should be more… _more_ , you know… just a bit more boastful about my achievements but that's not me and I guess I end up going the opposite direction."

"Like extreme humility?" Lena raised a brow, was she also such a church mouse?

"Yeah, I guess." Kara laughed at the consternation on Lena's face. "Not that you're all that humble, I'm sure the whole class realizes how outclassed they are compared to you."

"Well."

"You don't go out of your way to show off or anything like that; it's just that you're so sure of yourself, I'm kind of jealous." Kara sighed and brought her cup up for a sip of apple juice. "I'm super sure when I'm working in my labs but I've always been scared of public speaking so I avoid teaching most of the time."

Lena already knew this from her research but it wasn't like she could admit she had slightly stalked through her prof's history. "You did a wonderful job with our class."

Kara smiled, pleased as she started the film up again and they lulled into another session of quiet companionship.

Somewhere along the way Kara's hand fell onto Lena's thigh. Lena would have said something if she wanted Kara to stop but she didn't so she tried to stay absolutely still as Kara caressed at the material of her dress in a rather absentmindedly fashion.

…...

Jess: Play it cool as a cucumber.

Lena gripped her cellphone so tightly she was amazed the screen hadn't cracked. She waited this long to check her phone for the advice Jess had been typing earlier and it ended up being such nonsense.

Lena: You're no help what so ever.

Jess: Give me an update.

Lena: She fell asleep a while ago.

Jess: Please tell me you're not watching her sleep.

Lena: No. What. Who would do such a thing?

Jess: You've been enamored with her for months; I don't know if you've reached creepy stalker stare in your infatuation. Just make good life choices and don't do anything I wouldn't.

Lena: That's a lofty jao;isjevnas;l.

Jess: ?

They had lifted the arm rest up to give them a bit more room and now a very sleepy Kara had shifted to lean her head against Lena's shoulder.

Kara's hair was braided down the side but the elastic band had fallen at some point so the braid had begun to come apart. Lena wanted her hands to finish the unravelling. "Dr... Kara?"

"Five more minutes…" Kara mumbled as she curled closer to a ramrod straight Lena.

Lena moved as slowly as possible, took the blanket she still had in the plastic package out and wrapped it around Kara's shoulders. Her phone vibrated but she was distracted when Kara snaked an arm around her back and another around her front.

Lena should have known Kara would be a cuddler.

Lena had never been much for prolonged physical contact but if it was with Kara she didn't seem to mind.

Lena was a bit too caught to answer her phone but she glared at it all the same

Jess: Should I call an ambulance to pick you up at the airport?


	8. Chapter 8

Kara was very slow to rouse. By the time she had shaken sleepily out of her coma the plane had all but emptied out.

Lena led the way and was overjoyed that Kara had drowsily reached to join their hands.

The pregnant woman from earlier was waiting at the exit ramp and came out the moment she saw Lena. "Thanks again for trading seats with me, you made this trip start out a lot better than I could've hoped."

"It was nothing."

The woman smirked and pointed at Kara to get her attention. "This one is a keeper, trust me cause I know my share of assholes."

"Oh, we're not…." Kara stammered and glanced at their joined hands.

"Have a happy holiday you two!" The lady wrapped her arms around them both and gave them a squeeze, her stomach was in the way but she managed it anyways.

"I was wondering why you were riding coach with me." Kara said as she waved one last time to the lady. "You're too sweet, Lena."

"Just for some people." Lena said as she tried to decipher Kara's expression

Kara pulled away and self-consciously averted her gaze. "Sorry for koala bearing you on the plane, I've been trying to break the habit but if I get too comfortable I get all… sorry."

The thought that Kara was "too comfortable" around her made it a hurt a little less that her prof had pulled away. "You don't have to worry about it, I fell asleep for most the way as well."

"Really?" Kara questioned dubiously.

"Of course." No, no she hadn't. Lena had been very awake and both cursing and loving her predicament. "Where are you heading now, my driver wouldn't mind bringing you to wherever you needed to be."

"I don't want to be a bother, my sister was going to come pick me up but I think she's a bit busy with my parents at the moment."

"It wouldn't be a bother, let's call it my thanks for teaching such an interesting class."

…...

Alex texted that the family was going to have dinner at the restaurant connected to the hotel they were all staying at. Lena took one look and assured Kara that she was heading the same way and wasn't it important to ride-share so we could all work to save the planet?

Kara caved and kept profusely thanking Lena even as the driver held open her side of the door.

"A limo, when did you get this classy, little sis?" Alex came out from the hotel awning and practically tackled Kara with a hug.

"Alex Danvers I presumed."

"You're the fabled star pupil from Kara's class?" Alex held out her hand for a shake and gripped hard when Lena tried to pull away. "Didn't think you'll be chauffeuring Kara to us."

Lena's smile was trained, showing none of her discomfort from Alex's hold. "I had the pleasure of bumping into Dr. Danvers on the flight over; it seemed to be the considerate thing to do."

"I bet." Alex released Lena, a bit impressed that the other woman didn't flinch. "Well Kara, let's get you inside before the folks come out."

"Too late, here we are!" Jeremiah scooped Kara up and spun around once before noticing Lena. "Whose this giving you the pretty woman treatment."

"Dad!"

"Jeremiah, you just compared our daughter to a sex worker." Eliza was a step behind, coming forth to wrap Kara in a hug of her own.

"Whatever floats her boat!"

"I'll be on my way then." Lena felt a little out of place, she hadn't been welcomed like that since she lost both Lex and her father. Mother was the sort to stand at arm's length, her hand more likely clutched around a dry martini than around Lena's lanky form.

"Nonsense, you'll let us treat you to dinner seeing how you brought Kara to us safe and sound."

Eliza was persuasive as she was intimidating. Lena found herself waving her driver off for the night.

…

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"Oh my god, dad, please." Kara dropped her face into her hands.

"Hey there's no shame in being bisexual, your mother and I are okay with any men or women in your life as long as they treat you right."

Kara bent closer, forehead now against the linen table.

"Sit up, sweetie; I can't hear what you're saying." Eliza instructed over her open menu.

"She said that this is her student from her advanced Neuropsychology course." Alex supplied as she rubbed a hand up and down Kara's back.

"How taboo, living it up I see."

"Dad!"

"Okay, alright, I'll stop teasing; I know you aren't a rule breaker." Jeremiah turned his focus on Lena, his cheerful demeanor suddenly thoughtful and assessing. "Though I'm sure you're interested in getting her to try."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lena waved their waiter over and asked for her favourite bottle of red. "This will go well with most of their steak selections."

"We'll have to test that out." Eliza closed her own menu and asked for their waiter to stay as she made a choice for both herself and Jeremiah.

Kara stayed buried in her menu.

Alex ordered for both her sister and her.

When the waiter left with their table's menus, Kara's face was redder than the wine poured into her glass.

…...

"I'm so sorry my parents are so weird."

"No, it's refreshing, they were lovely."

They were waiting in the lobby for the taxi Lena had called for, it had gotten quite late in the evening.

"Still, I can't believe dad said that stuff."

"They care a lot about you." Lena grinned conspiratorially toward Kara when she noticed Alex hovering at the elevators back to their suites. "I'm more worried about your sister, she seems ready to give me the shovel talk and yet she was the one that shuffled your parents upstairs and told you to escort me to my ride."

"Hahaha, yeah, I don't even know what to say about that." Kara walked forward to open the car door for Lena the moment the taxi pulled up. "Have a good night Lena."

"And you," Lena placed her fingertips lightly on the back of Kara's hand, "I had a great time meeting your parents, I really like them."

"I-They really liked you too, I can tell." Kara's face seemed permanently red after the teasing and wine.

Lena doesn't move into the taxi and Kara doesn't return into the hotel. They were standing still in this moment.

Lena was glad she had her heels on; she has just a bit of height on Kara when the other woman was in a pair of flats. The slight height difference allowed Lena to watch a snowflake descend and fall just right on Kara's lashes.

Kara reached to remove her glasses and blinked up at the dark grey skies. Her smile began small but it gleefully grew across her face.

To think that snowfall had brought out such an expression, Lena found her professor to be just surreal, too precious for this world. Lena moved without conscious action, just wanting to touch and be part of Kara's joy. Lena brushed away the snowflake and allowed the back of fingers to drift down Kara's incredibly soft skin.

"Lady you're letting all the heat outta my car, if you twos wants to continue this there's a hotel behind you."


	9. Chapter 9

Her winter break had started at a high and she knew that it could only go downhill from there. She had gotten home late enough that Lillian had gone to bed. The morning after was tense with unspoken words on Lena's ungratefulness. She knew better than to resist when her mother suggested on her attendance for the upcoming gala.

Lena was expected to attend the extravagant soirees her family hosted but she rarely stayed longer than what could be loosely termed as a polite appearance. She has had a lifetime of having to mingle with the upper crust, where interactions seemed built on money and petty betrayals.

She had a long night of backhanded comments from distant family members to look forward to. She won't be able to leave early tonight, not while her mother watched her like a perturbed hawk.

Family aside she was supposed get a handle on the scientists her mother has lured into their seasonal collection. Her family had a habit of netting as many influential people they could, monopolizing the power in particular fields of interest.

Lena held her champagne flute up to her lips to hide her bored grimace. This particular man knew barely enough to qualify as a high school shop class substitute and yet he was trying to teach her 'a thing or two' about the changes in her field. He was unfortunately someone's brother or date, she's not sure which. She had to suffer through his anecdotes if she were to gain time with the scientist that her mother was so interested in.

…

It was a delightful surprise to find Dr. Kara Danvers present in a liquid floor length gown inspecting the best Christmas tree science can create.

"You're a sight, I wasn't made aware that you would be attending." Lena had never wanted to play hostess to someone as much as she did right now.

"Oh, Lena!" Kara gave a jubilant whoop and enveloped Lena into a full body hug. "Thorul, of course it's banagrams for Luthor."

Lena froze , "anagram?" Just as she was about to wrap the other woman up in a hug of her own she found her arms unacceptably empty.

"Kara, I can't believe Monel guilt you into taking shots with him." Alex Danvers gave a polite nod to Lena. "Sorry, Monel just got dumped and is being insane; Maggie is handling him now while I've got this one, she very friendly when she's drunk."

"Only to my friends and to beautiful, perfect scholars." Kara gave a lopsided grin as she caressed Lena's cheek in a mirror of what happened that night outside of the hotel. "All the mistletoes are painted gold and yet I can't find one for us."

"Alright, that's enough." Alex yanked Kara's hand away and maneuvered her sister around to face the globes and baubles that decorated the Christmas tree.

"There are guest rooms upstairs; do you think we could get everyone up there?" Lena held her champagne glass against her heated cheek and hoped they thought the colour was from intoxication.

"I don't know, are you allowed to have people upstairs?" Alex looked over at Lillian, the woman was talking to a small group but her focus was clearly on them.

"I'll handle it."

…...

One rather over the top plan later had the four of them in a opulent sitting room.

"I thought you guys would invest in better furniture." Alex settled Kara down onto a lounge chair and promptly shoved Monel onto the floor when he tried to cozy down with her sister.

"Yes, well, structural integrity can be compromised when you have Nano termites." Lena placed the vial she had brought up from her lab onto the coffee table. "I do feel for that man getting tossed out just because he was the closes one to the dessert table."

"Don't, he was getting handsy when he pretended to help with me prince charming over there." Monel waved weakly at Maggie, he was prone and not getting up anytime soon.

"What." Alex scowled and turned to face Maggie. "When did that happen?!"

"Babe, he's out on his ass, if he didn't bump into the table Lena had sabotaged I was going to floor him."

"That's my girl." Alex grinned, all too proud and looked at Lena as if to show off Maggie some more.

"What I want to know is what you two did shots with; there are only flutes of champagne and ice wine." Lena walked to Kara's side and brushed a strand of hair behind the other woman's ear.

Kara smiled dreamily up at Lena and wrapped her hand around Lena's wrist. "Oysters in the Grey Goose."

"That's revolting." Lena had never enjoyed that particular hors d'oeuvre.

Kara shook her head. "Monel ate all the oysters in my shot glasses."

Monel groaned from his spot on the ground and Alex was quick to throw a waste basket into his lap. He stumbled up with it in his arms and scrambled into the bathroom en suite.

"Not that I don't enjoy my mother's guest losing their insides in my home but how exactly did _he_ manage to get on the invite list?"

"He texted me when his girlfriend broke up with him and well, I couldn't just leave him all alone for the evening." Kara still had her hold on the other woman's wrist so Lena sat down.

"You're all too sweet." Lena whispered as she reclined against the back of the lounge chair, which brought her a bit closer to Kara.

"You two are adorable." Maggie kept her smile even when Alex elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch, what!"

Kara seemed oblivious to their onlookers; she stared quite evidently at Lena's lips. "Could I maybe…"

The door swung open letting the hallway light stream into the room. Lena yanked her hand away from Kara and spun around to find her none too pleased mother.

"Visitors aren't allowed upstairs."

"Of course, mother." Lena moved to obscure Kara who roused enough to sit up and look curiously at the intruder.

"Kara Danvers, I had thought your arrival meant your interest in joining my privately funded research cell."

Kara does not like the way Lilian said her name, it felt cold and foreboding.

"I'll retract that lucrative deal, seeing how you behave in your social life I can't expect much better of you in a laboratory setting."

"Mother, Dr. Danvers is an adept scientist and-"

"Did you manage the task I set for you _before_ you welcomed strangers into our house?"

Lena hadn't. She was about to speak to Dr. Chan when she had bumped into Kara and Alex.

"At least you never fail at being an utter disappointment." Lillian brought her drink just short of reaching her purple matte lips. "You've abandoned Lex and killed your father; will you lead my house to further ruin?"

Lena turned, about to apologize to her guest when Kara paced determinedly albeit a bit unsteadily toward Lillian.

"Lena is anything but a disappointment, she's excelled when your type of parenting could've only given scars and setbacks." Kara glared at Lillian, refusing to look away even when the woman straightened and closed in.

"Get. Out."

"Alex, can you please get Monel."

Alex and Maggie grabbed the barely cognizant man and they all shuffled to the room entrance.

Kara turned and held out her hand to Lena. "You don't have to stay."

Lena began to walk toward Kara when her mother took a step into her path. "Family comes first for a Luthor."

Lena eyes were glassy as security came to take everyone else out.


	10. Chapter 10

Things with her mother had been unbearably rough. Lillian had always been cold or blistering; her moods could be charitable with a price or unreasonably cruel.

Lena hadn't ever known her mother to be anything but difficult.

Lena wouldn't leave her mother for the ill temperament.

Lillian functioned leading L-Corp and even if she lashed out sometimes they were still family.

After the incident with Kara it was as if a blizzard had settled within their house. Her mother wouldn't let Lena out of her sight and no conversation was without some kind of awful remark. It had almost been as horrid a time as when father passed away.

He had groomed both her and Lex to take over the family business since they were kids. She had sat through meetings by the time she was 8, learning how things were conducted alongside Lex.

Lena had just completed her masters in engineering and was about to join Lex on the board when he had been convicted.

Mother had been kind enough to take over running L-Corp while Lena escaped to complete another undergrad.

She hadn't the heart to continue in engineering when it only reminded her of Lex.

She was expected to return to her spot on the L-Corp board but until then, mother had graciously shouldered that role.

…...

Lena was only too glad to be back in her loft after that excruciatingly arduous break.

She found Jess having taken over their kitchen table in a sea of sticky notes and cue cards.

"It's New Year's Eve; and you've prepped for your board exam," Lena started to tidy around the kitchen, smart enough to leave Jess to her organized chaos. "You're over doing it."

Jess wordlessly pointed to the mountain of psychology books and colour coded notes Lena has collected on their living room floor.

"Touché."

"Why do we have a thank-you basket from Nordstrom?"

"I sent Kara a giftcard after what happened over the Christmas gala."

"A freaking keychain there is over a hundred bucks."

Lena stayed silent.

"I don't even want to know how much you gave her… wait didn't you already send her a card."

"Yes," Lena shrugged out of her coat and tried for poise, "that was just an end term thank you, it was nothing huge."

"Your gay ass agonized for an hour over making the calligraphy perfect."

"You're exaggerating."

"I really am not, the recycling bin wasn't that full, there's still some mangled and desperate looking first drafts that we can exami-"

Their doorbell buzzed mercifully.

Lena never expected Kara to be on the other side of the door.

"This is too much!" Kara held out a Nordstrom envelope with both her hands. "I'm sorry!"

"What do you have to be sorry for? I was the one that stood by while the guards came." Lena's phone vibrated.

Jess: I'm glad your gf isn't a gold-digger but as always Studying your rainbow drama.

…...

"I brought dumplings but I guess we can't eat them in here." Kara looked forlornly at the take out container.

"We can if we take it outside."

"Won't you be cold outside?"

"You've been so kind to buy me tea." Lena held up her cup with a smile.

Lena carried their Starbucks while Kara brought the food, setting the table to what Lena had hoped to invite Kara out for all those weeks ago.

"Lena, I have to apologize for what I did that night… I can't believe I put you in such a situation, I just jumped to help without thinking of the consequences or getting the full picture."

"I should be apologizing, I just let mother… You must think me childish with how I and she interact."

"No, no, not at all." Kara took out their chopsticks and started to fold the paper holders into a boat shape. "I'm sure you have your reasons and I didn't want to email you my apology, it didn't seem as sincere as coming in person."

"So instead you just happened to find out when I was back and appeared on my doorstep?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood…"

Lena cocked her eyebrow. She guessed there was no time like the present to test the theory if the affections flowed both ways.

"I had been camping outside to try and catch you…?"

"Jess would've texted me if you were outside." And then teased Lena relentlessly. "And you weren't there when I arrived home."

"Well, you've got me there… I just… I have my sources in the government and," Kara stammered when Lena tilted her head in question, "it's not anything shady, it's Alex, she's my source… my sister helped me find where you lived and… is this creepy, should I just go?"

"Please stay," Lena said far too quickly, "I can't finish all these dumplings on my own."

"Alright, okay… Are we okay?"

Lena wanted them to be _more_ than okay. "Could you spend New Year's with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

The streets overflowed with people decked out in festive colours and bead necklaces. With the hours going forward, more and more traveled deeper into the downtown area. The New Year's Eve celebration was being held at the square with the promise of fireworks and a countdown celebration. A band had set up by this point; the live music traveled up the blocks and attracted people to look down from balconies while others headed out to join the crowds.

The streets and roads were congested with people who sometimes jostled into Lena. She thought her heart stalled for a moment when Kara linked their arms together to prevent them from getting lost among the crowd. Kara took lead and the people seemed to glance off the two of them like raindrops. For all Lena cared they could've been the only two in all of downtown.

"Been to a lot of these?" Lena asked.

"I normally just watched, never actually been in the crowd." Kara gave Lena's arm a squeeze. "You alright to keep going?"

Lena would've gone anywhere if it meant getting to spend more time with Kara. She couldn't very well share that thought. She just stood there and stared at Kara like a fool, she has never been so thankful for getting elbowed in her ribs.

"Hey!" Kara grabbed the guy that had tried to shove his way through. "Watch where you're going, you're hurting people."

The guy furrowed his brow and looked ready to respond when his friend tugged him back into the crowd.

"You're being rude!" Kara yelled after the man.

Lena was quite surprised by how Kara acted since her professor has never been anything but cordial. At university she was poised and knowledgeable even though she flustered easily and was a bit shy. Then when she had confronted Lilian she had been curt but her voice hadn't raised to much more than a warning. Lena supposed the rowdy atmosphere could get to just about anyone.

"I just can't stand people like that." Kara huffed; her gaze followed the pair that had continued to shove their way through the crowd. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I should've said something." Lena would've if she hadn't been so distracted.

"C'mon." Kara took one look at Lena and veered them away from the epicenter of celebration and into a quieter alleyway. "I need a breather, its fun but kinda overwhelming… is this alright?"

Kara had clearly done this for Lena's benefit since her prof had been a fish in water; excited as a kid to be in the midst of the festivities.

And Lena thought she couldn't have found Kara anymore endearing and considerate.

"Oh and here I am forlorn by how you've taken me from the hustle and bustle." Lena teased, they could've separated since the crowd wasn't in this area but Lena was thankful her prof hadn't pulled away.

Kara paused, needed a moment to see that Lena was just playing with her. She bumped her shoulder into Lena's and smiled.

"I never got to do this when I was younger." Kara shared as she snuggled against Lena's side. "I was kinda awkward in school what with being younger than everyone in my grade."

"Skipped grades?"

Kara nodded.

"My parents solved that issue by privately hiring our instructors and then I was sent to boarding school."

Kara sighed. "That might've made things a bit easier but I was… I _am_ a bit of a weirdo."

"Did the other students pick on you?" Lena felt irrationally protective over the precocious child Kara had been.

"No, but I think they knew I was different." Kara shrugged. "They weren't mean but Alex said I killed them with kindness before any of them ever tried anything."

"I'm sure Alex would've just killed them if they ever hurt her little sister." Lena stated, recalling the first time she had met Alex. "I can just see her all puffed up and raging at whoever dared."

Kara laughed. "She's always been my number one supporter and I think mom and dad put her up to it when we were kids but she's just… she's the best sister in the world."

"I'm sure she is."

"I mean I loved hanging out with Alex but I kinda wondered what it would be like to just have someone that was _my_ friend and not my sister's."

"Is that what we are?" Lena paused their walk and turned to face Kara. "Are we friends?"

The festivities arrived without them noticing, time having slipped away during their walk as a countdown started and even in their alleyway the noise had reached deafening levels of jubilant cheer.

10

9

Kara's gaze fell onto Lena's lips again.

8

7

Lena took a step closer.

6

5

Kara nibbled on her bottom lip; eyes glanced up beneath her bangs.

4

3

Lena curled her arms around Kara's back and bent ever so slightly, giving the other woman the option to pull away if she wanted to.

2

1

Kara met Lena's lips half way; their first kiss dawned on a new year.

Confetti blew to their area which left them doused in slivers of golds, reds and blue.

Lena moved back and watched the fireworks brighten in Kara's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Kara was unexpectedly strong when she pushed her away. "Lena, we can't… I don't."

The sweetness of their moment burnt bitter.

Kara's sudden conviction was hard to understand. Especially when her professor was wearing her deep red lipstick, the colour smeared over a freshly kissed mouth. Kara appeared a dream under the street lights, like a female lead in a classic noir film but the conflict in her eyes was rather painful to behold.

Lena wanted to know why. If she knew then she could fix it but when she was about to ask, Kara has wrapped them up in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry."

Deeper down town an overambitious explosion of fireworks sparked and distracted Lena from Kara's departure. She barely managed to catch Kara's ponytail as the other woman skimmed through the crowd that had filtered out from the square.

Jess was supportive but Lena should have known better than to hope for the sun to pay her mind. She's not the protagonist in a black and white feature and she _wasn't_ getting the girl.

…...

Lena graduated with accolades of Academic Achievement. It was her second time round so she saw no reason to pay for convocation. Her mother has never attended any of her previous graduations and she would only suffer her brother's absence. Her bachelors would arrive in an envelope in a couple of weeks and she'll frame it next to her previous one.

"Here," Jess threw a manila envelope into Lena's lap, "open it for me."

"What?"

"I clicked into Kara's email for you, so return the favour and open my bar exam results for me."

"I was accepted into Dr. Danvers' psyc-grad studies; don't just refer to her as..." It felt wrong to address her professor as anything other than her title after what happened on New Year's. She was foolish to have done such a rash act. She could only hope their professional work relationship hadn't been tainted as well.

"You don't have to go," Jess placed a comforting hand on Lena's shoulder as she took a seat next to her, "you can choose to complete your graduates' studies under someone else or in a field you're actually interested in."

"Psychology _is_ interesting." Lena slumped back into their couch and closed her eyes. "I don't have any other means of getting to see her."

"You're literally the heir of the multi-billion corporation; did L-Corp's stock evaporate?" Jess tapped her foot against the side of Lena's leg. "You're dramatically draping yourself over our furniture, woman-up cause I'm sure you can figure something out."

"You didn't see the way she looked, Jess!" Lena had agonized over the last interaction. "She doesn't want me _that_ way."

" ** _I_** would've been into you on New Year's, all hyped up on resolutions and the promise of turning a new leaf, have you seen yourself?" Jess waved her hand over the general vicinity of her friend. "You're in psyc, why don't you just have a conversation with her? Isn't talking things out supposed to be the healthy adult thing to do?"

Lena glared. She rather not have to face the music, caught in anxious confusion was in a way better than certain rejection. "How about I open your mail and we focus on the success of your life for the time being."

"That's why I'm here." Jess tried to stay still as Lena took an agonizingly long time slicing the envelope open. "Read it out loud!"

"We are sorry to inform you that you did not…" Lena's hands shook a bit when she looked up from the letter, "maybe we should go out for dinner tonight to soften the blow."

"What?!" Jess snatched the letter and skimmed down to read the congratulations and certification of completion. "Oh my god, you're fucking evil, I almost died."

"Let me take you out for a celebratory dinner as my apology."

"I can't because oh look," Jess moved as if to read the non-existent watch on her wrist, "it's I fucking hate you ol' clock right now, please make note that a formal document will arrive certifying you as a terrible human being."

"I've booked in advance at the place you've been talking about since August."

"The waiting list is a yearlong!"

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"You're designated driver."

…...

They hadn't seen one another since their New Year's kiss. It's been absolute radio silence on Kara's side and Lena had felt too conflicted to further question. She has been in a mood of late and Jess has accommodated… _none of it_. She kept pressing for Lena to just _talk_ to Kara. As if she could just pursue her genius-level prof like some love-sick puppy. If she was going to have any interactions with Kara she would have to just make do in their shared academic setting.

Lena was tentatively eager and anxious on orientation day. She had met up with the rest of the students that would be in Kara's graduate studies a couple minutes before and everyone was on their best get along behaviour.

"Those here today have made it because they deserve to be here, I expect you all to respect one another and work together." Kara looked rather bemused when her gaze focused on Lena but continued. "I suggest those that are T.A.-ing for my course also attend an adjunct class they're assigned to; I expect full understanding from my teaching aids because you'll also be a source of knowledge and assistance to the students."

There were several clerical and scheduling conflicts they all work together to get sorted but once that was done Kara sent them off on a half day. "It's going to be hard and I expect a lot from you guys but I'm believe in each and every one of you."

Lena stayed behind while the others headed out for a round at the graduate student's lounge for beers and a chance to know one another better.

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity to work under you, Dr. Danvers." Lena held out her hand. "I'm hoping we can put aside the confusion from before and be professional if nothing else."

"Oh," Kara blushed at the familiar wording and touched the corner of her glasses, pushed them up just a tad before she reached out to shake Lena's hand, "I hope we can be friends… if that's alright."

"Of course." Lena pulled away first since Kara had pretty much just cradled her student's hand and forgotten to let go.

They decided to get an early start on Kara's planned curriculum and brainstorm for Lena's thesis project.

If they were sitting a bit too close neither women voiced any objections.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena went to drop off some paper work and found Dr. Wilde present. The prof was situated on top of Kara's desk like a Teacher spread in a playboy magazine. Her crossed legs in a tight pencil skirt, her blazer professionally sinful. The top button on her blouse _just_ barely managed to contain the woman's ample chest. When Dr. Wilde noticed Lena being a spectator she cupped Kara's face with a practiced hand, tugged the other woman close and whispered something that had turned her prof bright red.

Lena whipped right the hell around and left, made her way to the opposite side of the campus before she called Jess.

"This is Jessica speaking."

"There's a woman in Kara's room and she's… rather _appealing_ and I think she's trying to flirt with **my** prof."

There's a pause before Jess started. "I take my position as your all-knowing Asian sidekick seriously but I'm going to need a bit more to decipher this week's gay drama."

"Jess, you're no one's side-kick, we are all but background characters."

"Your honest tribute of praise has been deemed acceptable."

"You were transparently fishing but that aside…she has shoulder length blonde hair-"

"Practically airbrushed, like hair porn of the highest fucking calibre?"

"Yes!" Lena exclaimed.

"Uh huh, that's Dr. Wilde; some were hilariously distracted for the entire semester of Business Student's Statistics 223."

"She's aesthetics." Lena conceded, her tone light.

"Don't play; your big ol' queer ass can admit she's hot."

"Fine yes, she's hot." Lena scoffed. "It's hard _not_ to admit-"

"When she's like a naughty fantasy, and it's not just looks." Jess sighed appreciatively. "She's extremely talented, driven and commands a lecture hall like you wouldn't believe."

"That's awe in your voice, why Jess, I didn't know-"

"Isn't it _curious_ how I immediately knew it was Dr. Wilde hitting on Kara?"

It was an obvious attempt to distract Lena, heavy-handed yet curt _but curiosity killed the cat_. "Why **did** you immediately know it was Dr. Wilde?"

"You mean how I, your very talented associate, was able to deduce it was," Jess smugly held up her index finger along with the dramatic pause, Lena couldn't see it over the phone but the reveal was important, "one, Dr. Wilde filming a classy porno in your crush's office?"

"Yes." Lena gritted out with fairly applaudable aplomb.

"The word on the streets-"

"Jess, why do you have to phrase it like that?"

"…I'm sorry but are you the one privy to the top secret files on 'Does Kathy Wilde is Gay?"

"That doesn't flow as smoothly as the actual meme."

"…"

"My apologies, please continue."

"Rumor has them dating way back when. There's a lot on their crazy club drama… I'm sure it's just rifled with intrigue and passion."

"For once, I'm not enjoying your rare and elaborate displays of wit, Jess."

"I'm witty all the time."

Lena sighed. "I'm afraid never this obnoxiously."

"There's a lot of sordid tales passed around class but the happenstance of their past may have all been conjecture, they're both very private enigmas." Jess continued, unwilling to be derailed on the route she had chosen to deliver on. "Dr. Danvers sometimes brings white macadamia nut cookies and it's the **only** non-healthy thing anyone in class has ever seen Dr. Wilde eat."

"Dr. Wilde is older than Kara, I'm not sure their age difference would have them in the same high school and I quite certain friends bring each other baked goods."

"Mmmmhmm, you should have seen Dr. Wilde bite into those cookies, euphoric can't quite box it."

"Perhaps close friends."

"Are you trying to gal pal your prof and her ex?" Jess asked a little incredulously.

"Why are you so invested in their history, I've never seen you be interested in common gossip within our Uni."

"Maybe I want to live vicariously; you know my schedule doesn't allow for much else at the moment."

"Let's both agree," Lena stubbornly tried again, "that they may just be _extremely_ close friends."

"Straight from the cat's… Horse's mouth: It's been confirmed they dated."

"Satisfaction did not bring it back!"

"What, are you going on about… Is this still the whole curiosity killed the cat thing?!"

…...

Did anyone ship Marley/Kitty way back in the heck hole that was the show Glee? Cause I sure did in my "A Wilde Never Loses", you don't have to read the fic to understand this one and obviously it's not direct Canon to the story but the Dr. Wilde here does have certain traits and characteristics of the Glee's Kitty.

Have a little faith in me that it's not going to be some terribly cliche triangle. ;3c


	14. Chapter 14

Jess flicked on the light to find Lena by their windowsill. She had an open laptop and a rather disheartened expression on her face. "I almost thought you'll hiss, it's like a cave in here, why are all the lights off."

"There's nothing about Dr. Danvers' personal life on the internet, I found out where she was a fellow and that she's chair of two different communities overlooking the guidelines in her fields."

"Oh my god, Lena please tell me you aren't stalking her again."

"I'm doing research and termed as lurking at worst."

"Lena, that's not research."

"She's rather cute in her graduation cap but I've seen all this before, there's just nothing about who she is or isn't dating, there's no high school photo that shows them even together, honestly I'm quite sure Dr. Wilde is Alex's age and perhaps were friends through the older sister or else I'm going to have to call it…" Lena furrowed her brows at the idea of Dr. Wilde getting her hands on her Prof. "Dr. Wilde is a _cradle robber_."

"How old is Alex, not more than seven years right?" Jess came over and shut the lid on Lena's com. "I've heard Dr. Wilde call Kara puppy once…I wonder if this mean Kara calls her Kitten or maybe ocelot."

Lena glanced up horrified and noticed the blush on Jess' face. "That's oddly specific."

Jess continued offhandedly. "Well her first name is Kathy so Kitty and Kitten isn't that far off."

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"She used to complain that her parents didn't take her seriously for naming her Kathy, not Katherine or something more respectable but she likes to own and rock it, her words."

"Your intel seems to be gathered for more than professional reasons."

Jess blushed harder but her sternness doesn't diminish. "Have you checked for Kara on Facebook?"

"What prof would have an open Facebook account?" Lena asked even as she brushed away Jess' hand from her laptop so she could check.

"Well?"

Lena placed a hand over her heart.

"You just gasped hard so I'm guessing she has a Facebook page?"

"She's holding her niece in her Cover Photo!"

"It's unreasonably cute I'm guessing."

Lena nodded, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

"You're ridiculous," Jess threw a box of Kleenex at Lena, "you know that right?"

"She's just _so_ cute, Jess, please, I feel as if you don't appreciate my plight."

"Okay, you know what, that's just too gay, you're too gay, do you need some alone time?" Jess went into their kitchen to start dinner. "Will you be heading to your bunk?"

"I don't have a bunk bed."

"You know damn well that I'm quoting Firefly, you nerd."


	15. Chapter 15

"Dinner is ready if you're done being a 'lurker'."

Lena waved her hand.

"You know when I make dinner I expect us at the dining table."

"Jess the whole kitchen area is still covered in your law materials since you wanted to 'get right back into studying' in case you failed."

Jess held up her finger, squinted her eyes for a moment before she sipped her tea. "You have until I clear this table, have fun washing all the dishes by the way, I used a new saucer for each ingredient I diced up."

Lena was silent.

Jess sighed as loudly as she physically could. "Do you have something you'll like to share with the class?"

"Dr. Danvers had a poop emoji phone case through high school, she gets quite in the spirit of things for Halloween and Christmas, speaks several languages and did a foreign exchange trip to China to teach for a term, oh and get this," Lena paused until Jess glared exasperatedly up at her, "she _also_ likes Firefly and she games!"

"Wow, it's like you created her on a computer." Jess deadpanned while she moved her books and binders into her room. "Lena don't go through her 'Likes' Page."

"I started but had to stop after a bit, she likes _a lot_ of subjects." Lena chuckled fondly.

"She does seem like the type."

"What do you mean by that?" Lena was positively aggrieved.

"Don't get grouchy; I'm sorry you're crushing on a human embodiment of a golden retriever."

"One with genius intellect." Lena murmured back petulantly.

"Still a puppy, Lena, you're crushing on someone that's made entirely of sunshine and lemon drops, I'll be surprised if either of us gets out of this without getting diabetes."

Lena typed quickly on her keyboard while she maintained her glare at Jess.

"Don't bother; Dr. Wilde doesn't have a Facebook."

"I didn't." Lena sputtered, not quite indignant enough after getting caught.

"Why don't you Add Kara on Facebook?"

Lena gave the most quizzical expression she could at Jess.

"Look I'm just moving us along to the next logical step here." Jess paused in thought. "Also, if you're her friend it'll look explainable if you accidentally 'like' one of her photos from 7 years ago since Facebook has that horrible feature that recycles through our old pics because, golly, who of us doesn't want to see our youthful and embarrassing selves as we wither away to time."

"I would never be so careless." Lena bit her lip. "Should I be worried about your negativity towards the passage of time?"

"Nope, cause I'm Asian and I'll keep till forever." Jess shrugged. "Look, I was smart enough not to leave a Facebook history of teenage rebellion but others learn it the hard way when they attempt for a job and get rejected due to their Cover Photo which has them pretending a fountain spray shot out between their legs like a very explosive-."

"Technological ease in exchange for privacy."

"Uh, yeap and since Facebook suggests photos from our cell's camera roll someone at school got wild drunk one weekend and posted a dick pic onto his timeline, I haven't seen him since."

"Was it because it was weird looking?"

"Stop stalling and add her, Lena."

"No?"

Jess pointed her spatula at Lena. "If you want some of what I've got in the wok you better have her friended by the time I get there."

Lena rolled her eyes and sent off a request.

Quite immediately; **Kara Danvers accepted your friend request. Write on Kara's Timeline**.

The messenger tab lit up with a 1.

"She's online right now and she just messaged me!"

"Open it."

"Do you think she's having dinner and has her phone out scrolling through her messages with that cute focused expression on her face?"

" _Open it_ , you gay."

Lena clicked with bated breath.

' **Kara Danvers accepted your friend request. Write on Kara's Timeline'**

Lena groaned as loudly as Jess cackled out an ' _I knew it_.'


	16. Chapter 16

"Kara likes board games, as in she owns all the Firefly expansions." Lena shared.

"Oh thank god, if you two get together at least I won't have to join your space adventures anymore."

"I thought you enjoyed Firefly."

"Lena you have all three expansions and each game takes 20 minutes just for set up and takes over our entire living room.

"I mean-"

"Don't tell me it doesn't because I've played enough times with you to know damn well it does."

Lena got up and began to sheepishly set up for dinner. "Did I mention how mouth-wateringly good it smells in here?"

"You don't need to butter me up; I'm still down for Firefly as long as it's in moderation."

…...

Dr. Danvers expected her graduate students to participate and take a duplicate of the class they were going to TA. None of the other graduates fought Lena for the 8:30am Monday and Thursday class block.

"She said she wanted to be my friend." Lena searched through her closet for something appropriate.

"You two keep using that word, I do not think it means what you think it means."

Lena looked over her shoulder, deeply unimpressed.

"Lena, you and _I_ are friends, _she_ wants something else and you two should talk it out instead of pretending you're less."

"It's what she said and I'll respect it."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Respect is not 'ridiculous.'"

"You know I don't make jokes on consent and respect, this gay drama between you two is something else entirely, you've seen how she looks at you right, you had functioning eyes the last time I checked and she kissed you _back_." Jess sighed. "If you guys just talked it'll work out, can't you just trust me on this?"

"I _do_ trust you, this is just hard."

Jess crossed her arms. "Lena prepping and managing to get into a program outside your field is hard."

Lena pressed her mouth into a thin line and determinedly asked. "How do I casually bring up the fact that I like board games too?"

"You're impossible."

"Maybe I can wear a Firefly T-Shirt and she would see it and maybe we can start there."

"Not sure it'll go with your look."

"Can I borrow yours?"

Jess motioned at her own pristine law internship outfit, dry cleaned, pressed and hanging on her bedroom door ready for use in the morning. "Do I look like I have something like that?"

"I ** _know_** you have something like that."

"Fine, but if you scuff it, I'll end you."

…...

Lena appeared the same time as Kara, both 15 minutes early. The seminar hall was still dark, the air stilled from a night of inactivity.

Kara has her laptop under one arm and a huge box against her hip. "My shoulder bag broke and I haven't had the time to replace it."

"Here." Lena helped bring the heavy box to the front desk and fidgeted with the controls there until the fluorescents blinked on, she knew it was silly but the space felt like it was set aside for moment.

"Thank you." Kara fretted around the desk, getting her laptop set up and plugged then unplugged the sound ports to test the voiceclips she prepped. "I'm a bit nervous."

"I'm surprised you took up a lower level, they tend to have a much more… intimidating class size?" Lena offered.

"Well, yes… the agreement for me opening another psychology graduate seat was to take up at least one of the lower hundred classes." Kara smiled a bit stiff. "Dr. Benanti is bending rules for me but she says I connect well with the younger students but I just find it daunting."

"Then why did you agree, I mean you surely have enough graduate students necessary for your study?"

Kara blushed and tilted her head a little.

The side door opened and slammed closed. It made both professor and student jump.

"This must be the much praised TA, I've been hearing about." Dr. Wilde's had a fiction perfect Cheshire smile as she offered out a hand. "I've been _so_ looking forward to meeting you."

Lena had thought it would be an early student but no such luck; she schooled her expression into something cordial before taking the professors hand. "Charmed."

Dr. Wilde placed a hand over Lena's before she could pull away, a blatant power move but it seemed to go unnoticed by Kara who was all smiles and just clearly pleased they were getting along. "I've heard _so_ much about you."

Lena matched the gauged appraisal of the professor. "If _only_ I got to hear more about you."

Dr. Wilde eyes gleamed. "Is that Firefly merch you have on under that jacket?"

Lena's perfect smile faltered, her coat was still completely buttoned up. "An educated guess?"

"Suppose I'm just that good of a fan." Dr. Wilde answered coolly.

Before either could continue, Kara grasped Lena's arm excitedly. "You're wearing a Firefly T-shirt?!"

Lena dropped Dr. Wilde's hand and blushed profusely. "It was… laundry day; I realize it's not appropriate wear considering my position in the class."

Kara gasped like Lena had said the show should've been canceled after just one single season.

"Oh, now you've done it," Dr. Wilde shook her head, her smile wry, "you've sullied the good name of Firefly."


	17. Chapter 17

Lena: I'm in the dog house.

Jess: New phone, who dis?

Lena: Jess!

Jess: What happened and isn't class going on, shouldn't you be taking notes.

Lena: I'm recording. Don't distract me; you won't believe who decided to drop by.

Jess: Who.

Lena: Dr. Wilde, she's positively glacial.

Jess: She. Didn't. :D!

Lena: She did, she just swooped in and I kind of went off script from there.

Jess was taking a while to answer so Lena focused back onto the lecture. It was only the introductory class which meant Kara was only going over the syllabus and the group paper.

The graduate students had the double edge sword of having to organize and overview the slides Kara had prepped. This also meant they had the luxury of having the semester's powerpoints in possession before class even started.

Jess: If she didn't point out your shirt I bet you wouldn't have taken off your jacket even if the sun plummeted into the lecture hall.

Lena paused. Scrolled back up to her previous texts, finding herself more bemused than curious.

Lena: How did you know she pointed out my shirt?

Jess: I can feel you freaking out from all the way over here, at my internship, my very busy one where I'm trying to excel but have placed my promotion on the back burner for _you_ because you need my counsel in your on-going gay drama.

Lena: It's your first day; you don't have a promotion to speak of.

Jess: I set achievable goals, this is corporate law, I'm on the ladder to success.

Lena: _You_ 're the impossible one.

Jess: Are you going to dish or are we going to play the twenties.

Lena: She just threw me off.

Jess: Off your groove, you missed a chance to say 'threw me off my groove'.

Lena: Jess, I'm serious here, and what _is_ with you and Kusco references?

"I hope I wasn't that boring."

"Pardon?" Lena looked up and found Kara in front of her.

"I wrapped up early while you were texting."

"It's just Jess…" Lena decided it was best to distract. "She has a dilemma at work she needed my advice on."

"I'm glad she has you to help her out, I guess I'll let you be then?"

Lena wanted to say 'no' when her phone vibrated again but before Kara could leave she placed her hand on her prof's arm. "Would you favour brunch with a friend?"

"How intuitive." Lena wasn't sure how or when Dr. Wilde appeared but here she was again. Like a particularly well dressed thorn in her side.

"I've already booked our lovely Kara, better luck next time or perhaps you'll like to join us?" Dr. Wilde's invitation was offered as a challenge.

"That sounds delightful." Lena said a bit robotically.

"Perfect," Dr. Wilde clapped before looping her arm around Kara's, "I hope you like food by the seaside."

Lena glared at how _friendly_ Dr. Wilde was being. "Isn't that a bit far and-"

"Mondays are mine and Kara's light day, she normally has them completely off, that has been the case since we started working here, well…until this term." Dr. Wilde answered cryptically.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kara's stomach growled loudly. "I'm starving, I'm ready to go!"

" ** _Puppy_** ," Dr. Wilde slipped her arm around Kara's waist and pulled the other professor just a bit closer, "all your brilliance falls prey to food, you have to get your laptop."

Lena almost gave herself whiplash with how hard she turned at Dr. Wilde, Jess had been serious about that nickname?!

"I have it." Lena held the laptop in her hand.

"And the folder box?" Dr. Wilde nodded her head to where the box sat on top of the front desk.

"Oh, I can carry that." Kara started to pull free but the other prof wouldn't have it.

"Nonsense, she's your graduate student and one I'm sure would be delighted to help since I just _insist_ on treating us to brunch."

"No, Kitty I'm wouldn't-"

"Of course." Lena smiled easily. Dr. Wilde had incited a momentary lapse in her conduct when she called Kara 'puppy' but after a lifetime of enduring Lilian, Lena could handle just about anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a long ride to the restaurant; their brunch was pushing close to 11 by the time they entered. The lunch rush begun to trickle in but with one glance at Dr. Wilde the server brought them to a comfy four person alcove and started them off on unlimited mimosas. Kara asked for a fruit smoothie instead since she wanted to drive them back to campus.

Lena watched Kara draw her finger unconsciously through the condensation of her smoothie glass. The water beads gathered up and gleamed on Kara's fingertips.

Dr. Wilde leaned her chin onto her hand, elbow close to where Kara had her hands around the chilled glass. She caught Lena's gaze and smiled smugly over gods knows what. Lena refused to break eye contact first, she closed her Menu.

Dr. Wilde on the other hand was taking her time, indecisively flipping the Menu back and forth. She made a show of leaning into Kara whenever she asked for a suggestion.

She practically cooed over Kara, each time glancing up to catch Lena's reaction.

Lena set them on shallow small talk which Dr. Wilde easily kept up with. Lena could see why Jess was so enamoured. Dr. Wilde was charming the same way a lioness would be, it's just a giant cat until it tore into you.

"I'm so glad you guys are getting along!" Kara sipped happily on her drink, lips curled in a smile even around her straw.

"Like a house on fire." Dr. Wilde brushed a strand of Kara's hair aside. "Heiress of companies tended to run in similar circles."

Lena straightened in her seat. "L-Corp is a household brand; I can't say I know a Wilde."

"Wildling Inc," Dr. Wilde held up her glass for their server to refill, "we are a rising star, our main station is overseas so I'm not surprised you haven't had the time keep up with business what with everything that went down with school and your family."

Lena ignored the jab. "I just can't seem to recall a prominent Wildling Inc."

"How forgetful of you, must sharpen up if you're to be a TA for this," Dr. Wilde gave Kara's arm a squeeze, "genius of a professor."

Kara looked abashed by the praise and attention. "She doesn't need to shape up, we're good."

"Wilding Inc is the altered name, started as a pennies stocks trader and management firm," Lena tapped a finger on her chin, "had several _brave_ investments that I'll have to applaud your _efforts_ at tactics."

"My siblings go where there's profit, thus the successful merger, I main our corporate law branch which is focused on more substantial stocks." Dr. Wilde laughed. "Kind of you to even take notice; it's a grind since not all of us are so fortunate to enjoy our meals from a silver spoon, I'm _almost_ jealous."

Lena laughed as well then picked up her drink and leaned it towards Dr. Wilde's glass. "To our _fortunate_ encounter."

"To future business collaborations?" Dr. Wilde jeered.

Kara brought her glass over as well and blushed when the two other women turned to look at her. "I wanted to join in."

"Of course, Puppy, enough business talk though." The woman smiled conspiratorially. "Aren't you excited?"

"Oh I am!" Kara nodded.

"Excited for?" Lena questioned.

A figure came up to their table and stood just off of Lena's peripheral.

"I can't believe you actually wore the shirt." Jess said in lieu of a greeting.

"It's laundry day." Lena's tone was kept casual by her eyes were promising murder if Jess were to tease her now.

"It sure was." Jess confirmed while she herself was in an impeccable business ensemble.

Kara waved. "I didn't know Jess was who you-"

Dr. Wilde grabbed Kara's hand. "This is my newest and brightest intern, Jessica Choy."

Jessed looked at their joined hands, an undecipherable expression flickered over her face. "Dr. Wilde, could I possibly join your table while I wait for my pick up order?"

"Please do." Dr. Wilde motioned for the server to come over. "I'll have my usual and please put everything Jessica has already ordered onto my card as well." She winked at Jess "this way we can skip the paper work," turning back to the sever, "please bring them to our table when they are prepped."

"It wasn't a big order, just enough for four, they thought the meeting will be running a long." Jess confirmed.

The server looked at Jess before he turned back to Dr. Wilde. "Of course, I'll put a rush on the specials with the kitchen."

"I'll have the special as well." Kara held the Menu out to Jess. "Maybe you'll have enough time to eat with us?"

Jess shook her head. "Interns only have a half hour break and I wouldn't want to intrude on your date."

"There's three people," Lena groused with a smile, "we aren't on a date."

"How close-minded, I see polyamory is off the table?" Dr. Wilde said with vicious glee. "If you're that uncomfortable maybe you could have a ride back with Ms. Choy."

"It's the company car so if I have your permission I'll be happy to chauffer Ms. Luthor back to campus."

Lena glared daggers at her traitorous friend, so she was being sold out for an internship.

"Kitty, stop teasing my student, you're the one that invited her along to meet your secret girlfriend so tough it out."

"You have a girlfriend?" Lena said as casually as she could.

"Being polyamorous means I can have a connection with more than one partner." Dr. Wilde moved ever slightly and angled closer to Kara.

Kara smiled and even pushed her fruit smoothie towards the other prof in an offer to share.

Lena looked over for support to find Jess' face redder than the packages of V8's they had at their suite. Lena could tell her best friend wasn't embarrassed, Jess was just about ready to combust with laughter over this predicament.


	19. Chapter 19

"I hate you."

"It wasn't that bad, Lena."

"You came to worsen my suffering?"

"She's _my_ boss."

Jess had been reciting those same three words since Lena had brought up the incident. "You were surprisingly unprofessional; I've never seen you acting like that in front of an employer."

"Me and you haven't ever worked at the same place and while my view towards keeping my co-workers as only acquaintances stays true, it doesn't really apply to a professor I admire."

"Admire instead of admir _ed_? As in present tense?" Lena lifted her head from the cushion. "So much for keeping your work and private life separate?"

"Don't drag me just cause you're in the single zone." Jess's face was impassively stoic. "I'm guessing you still haven't had a chance to speak to Kara?"

"I'm not going to… and when would there be a time?" Lena bemoaned. "Dr. Wilde is always there… _flirting_."

"Oh, poor baby, are you having a rough time?"

"Wait… did you just hint at being outside the 'single-zone'."

"Don't," Jess tapped a manicured nail against Lena's temple, "pry."

"I let you pry all the time!"

"You yank me into your gay drama!"

"You enjoy my gay suffering." Lena huffed.

"Oh, yes, thank you for your brave sacrifice and donations to the gay agenda, really pushing us in strides for equality with that non-existent relationship you have going on."

"L-Corp donates a sizable amount to LGBT-"

"Lena!"

…

Lena had punctually started and ended her tutorial session with a class of only 12. Her session should've had at least 42. The mercurial weather had turned from spritzing rain into a heavy down pour earlier in the day and yet cleared up into an unseasonably warm evening. No one wanted to attend a late Friday tutorial class, even when it was mandatory.

She herself hadn't wanted to attend after another run in with Dr. Wilde.

That woman was a plague.

The clip click of Lena's heels sounded throughout the empty parkade. She always got a tad robotic when she was feeling… she supposed she should classify this as downcast.

"Hey you're Lena right?"

"You're the one supplying movie suggestions." Lena genuinely smiled since he reminded her of the flight with Kara. "Winn, correct?"

"That's me!" He stuck out his hand before abashedly pulling it out of her reach. "I'm all covered in dust and pen, didn't want to mess up your…everything." He finished lamely with a blush.

Lena smirked and shook his hand anyways. "I'm off for the evening but it was interesting to run into you."

"Hey, there's this couple's games night that Kara and her sister is hosting and I mean obviously you _don'ts gots to_ be my date but it would be fun if you're down?"

Lena watched as he cringed over his last sentence.

Spontaneous invitations usually had her on edge which made her reluctant to say 'yes' but Jess had texted for her not to wait up. "Board games? Not just Uno right?"

"Swear on my very cool tie that we won't uno tonight." He held a hand over his chest.

She rarely got invited to such a thing and he was being so earnest and friendly, as if he didn't have a clue that Lena was linked to the infamous Luthors. "Text me the address?"

"I'll need your number for that."

She gave it to him and noticed in her rear-view mirror that he had pumped his fists in celebration.

Oh, he was sweet but Lena wasn't looking. Maybe she shouldn't go, she wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea, she's caught in limbo already, she didn't need to trap another there with her.

Her cell buzzed.

WINNer winner chicken dinner: Hey _friend_ it's Winn if you haven't guessed.

Lena grinned at the name he had inputted, perhaps she was being paranoid, he and Kara was nothing but platonic and he was a sweet person. Lena's glad Kara had a gentle friend.

He texted again to give the address while Lena pondered whether she would attend. Once she committed to an event she would make sure she'd stay on her most charming behaviour but was it worth having to-

WINNer winner chicken dinner: I'm heading over now cause we're getting dangerously close to being late.

Well, she certainly valued punctuality.


	20. Chapter 20

Winn recklessly sped through several lights to make sure he was the first one up into Kara's apartment.

"Hey, come on in." Kara said as he threw himself into the apartment.

"Don't panic but I did a thing." Winn threw his coat into the closet, his eyes wild.

"Hey, it's going to be alrigh, how can I help?" Kara's concern was immediate and her offer sincere.

"Kara, no, yes, it's not a life or death emergency but don't be upset."

Kara tilted her head in confusion but fetched the Totino's pizza squares she had in the oven when the timer went off. "I know we're ordering pizza but I'm kinda starving, would you like a plate of them and maybe something to drink, hot chocolate?"

"Kara, no, I'm not hungry, focus."

"Can I at least get myself a plate?" Kara chuckled but put the pan down when Winn grabbed her arms. "Hey I can totally eat and listen."

"Yeah okay I know that but Lena Luthor is coming over for couples' games night."

Hurt flickered over Kara's expression but after a moment she genuinely if painfully smiled through it. "I'm…so glad you-"

"Kara, dude no, I didn't steal your girl, I friend-zoned myself pretty hard with that 'Winner Winner chicken dinner' nonsense."

"What?"

"I'm literally your best friend." Winn tried to implore the urgency of the situation.

"Hey!" Alex came out with Maggie in toll.

"Fine, I'm your best friend outside of your sister who may or may not have gone to some kind of base with her girlfriend in _your_ bedroom."

Alex blushed red hot and threatened bodily harm along with her verbal denial while Maggie only laughed all dimples as she poured out glasses of wine.

"I'm not sure I understood what you just said, I zoned out for a sec and thought you said you invited Lena over." Kara shook her head with a laugh.

"Yeap, I'm your wing man… scratch that," he gestured both his thumbs at his chest, "I'm your _Winn_ man."

"You invited her over, over to this apartment, to my place you mean, _tonight_?"

"Uh… yes… is that okay?"

Kara grabbed a handful of extremely hot Totino's and anxiously stuffed them into her mouth.

Alex spat out her wine and rushed to help her sister.

…...

"So your crush is coming over?" Maggie teased.

"We're adults, it's not a crush since Lena shouldn't have _anything_ untowards my sister." Alex grumped, a new and very full glass of wine in her hand.

"Guys, please help me clean up a bit," Kara has her hands full of random articles of clothing, "Lena is a gala kind of girl, not…not a board games night kind!"

"Didn't she intentionally wear that Firefly shirt just for you?" Winn asked while he snacked on his own plate of Totino's.

"No, she had it on cause it was laundry day." Kara answered matter of factly.

The entire group stared, even Kathy Wilde who still had her hand on the lock after using her own set of keys. "Puppy, you can't be serious, she has a thing for you, take it from someone who knows."

"Kitty! Please you have to help clean up, oh hello Jess, wait, sorry where are my manners, welcome to…umm are you maybe…?" Kara's eyes darted to Kathy and back.

Jess was about to answer but Lena stood outside the open door and gawked at the commotion.

Kara with her arms full of random items,

"Kathy Wilde." Lena was curt in her greeting.

"It's Kathy on my licence but Dr. Wilde will suffice for you." Dr. Wilde answered haughtily.

"Jess?" Lena's irritation against Dr. Wilde was set on the back burner, the snippet of conversations she had heard down the hall along with the fact that it was couple's game night coming to mind.

"I'm Dr. Wilde's chauffeur for the evening." Jess swung a set of Benz keys around her index finger.

Dr. Wilde turned to Jess with something of an indecipherable expression but it veered close to guilt.

* * *

Which of you, my deeply deprived friends missed out on some Homoerotic Kristen Stewart action? Cause you're welcome. Go google that. Totinos and Kristen Stewart.


	21. Chapter 21

"Jess, may I speak to you outside?" Lena smiled politely after having been greeted by Kara.

Jess nodded and just as politely closed the door behind them before letting Lena lead them to the far end of the corridor.

"I'm sorry to bring this up while we are both at an event, but I cannot stand by while that woman thinks she can take advantage of you."

"Uh huh."

"Jess, I'm serious, I understand your position is difficult what with working at the Wilde firm, but she has no right to your off hours; this isn't the Devil Wears Prada Universe!"

"I'm excessively proud that you were able to reference that movie."

Lena took note of Jess' unperturbed state and yesterday's outfit. Come to think of it she's not sure Jess came home last night either, but sometimes their schedules didn't line up so they could miss each other by days but… "I'm guessing you don't find your position _that_ difficult to bear?"

Jess held her hands up in a placating manner. "Lena..."

"Jessica Siu-ling Choy are you dating Dr. Wilde?!" Lena's voice was hushed but her intensity had Jess almost taking a step back. "Before you come up with some asinine lie let me remind you that I've never seen you wear the same outfit two days in a row."

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?"

Lena narrowed her eyes.

"I couldn't tell anyone… if the board found out," Jess sighed, long and hard, "I was her student."

That amount of repressed shame couldn't have formed in few short weeks. "How long have you two been together?"

Jess refused to answer.

"When did this happen? Do you know how unethical it was for Dr. Wilde to seduce you while she had academic power over you?"

"How do you know I didn't do the seducing?"

"Knowing you, perhaps you did…" The moment of brevity ended, Lena turned serious once again. "Jess."

"I have things to chuck at your glass house as well, you know, we're practically in the same house just different floors." Jess started but she took a breath. "Lena, I…lo- feel a lot for her and we've been together for a while."

Lena was concerned how that demon of a woman could do such a thing to her friend. Her best friend who hadn't felt safe enough to tell anyone about someone she clearly loved. Not even Lena.

"Do you really?" Lena asked, referring to the admittance of love that Jess couldn't verbalize.

"Yes." Jess answered without an ounce of doubt.

Lena held on for a moment longer before she reached out, hand tentatively on Jess's shoulder. They weren't touchy feely people, especially not out in public, but Lena wanted to show she cared. "If she treats you poorly I have means to rid her of more than just company stocks."

"Jesus, okay cool your villainous roll, Luthor."

Lena took it on good grace and was surprised to have Jess pull her into a very brisk hug; if that brief lean could be referred to as a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I actually wanted to, never in my life have I've been the PDA type and yet it was hard when I couldn't even tell you." Jess sighed again. "I couldn't tell family."

"Jess…"

Jess turned away, not alright with showing her fractured emotions.

Lena was in the same boat at this point. Sink or swim, they were friends because of how similar they were and she was about to her limit on emotional output. She tried for levity again. "How is it that after so many years, you've yet to have a drawer at her place?"

"It's one of the rules."

Lena whipped around to glare. She narrowed her eyes, and if possible, she was quite sure Dr. Wilde would feel her singular accusatory thought: **_cradle robber_**. "Rules?"

"Let's not discuss this in the hallway. Maybe I should leave for the evening so Kara's games night can be somewhat salvageable?"

A look at Jess' very controlled and stoic expression had Lena convinced if chagrined. "No, please stay. Perhaps we'll get to know one another better."


	22. Chapter 22

"How very kind of you to think of little ol' me." Kathy was icy as Lena placed another mandatory quest card into the professor's hand.

Kathy retaliated by stealing several rogues as tithe from Lena with an event card of her own.

"I see your affinity for robbery runs even into games." Lena sniped.

"My family wasn't the one that produced a real day super villain."

Lena laughed in a poised controlled manner that had more malice than mirth and Kathy did the same.

Lords of Waterdeep was a long game without the Scoundrels of Skullport expansion but it was the only reasonably length game that could support 6 players.

Kathy and Lena were leading neck to neck but both had far too many corruption points this late in the game. Alex repeatedly reasoned she had tactical amount of corruption. Winn had been struggling for a while the moment he made an enemy of Maggie. Jess had been rather reserved and quiet but was in good standing at fourth place. Kara had been fretting over her guest's wellbeing and quite unwilling to take on corruption which placed her in a severe disadvantage at the start.

Kara's main focused had been to play mediator between Lena and Kathy and while they were outwardly reasonable they were vicious on the board. Their goal had been to tear one another apart while keeping some faux cheery dialogue.

Everyone took that part in stride and allowed them to go at it while they remained unscathed on the sidelines.

Everyone but Kara, who looked ready to intervene again when Jess caught her attention.

"Hey Kara, won't you just try the system once?"

"Huh?"

"Take one corruption and you can finish that quest you've been holding onto, it'll jump you by 10 points."

"Umm, I mean I understand it's just the theme of the expansion but I don't really like to take corruption markers for the short gain, and it's too late in the game."

"Oh, c'mon, what's the harm; you scared of living it up a little, 'corruption, not even once' your tag line?" Jess smiled, a glint in her eyes. "It's your turn, your choice to be a drug PSA on a board game."

Kara felt hard press not to deny Jess' suggestion considering that this woman was someone tremendously important to Kat and who had been extremely quiet this whole game. She didn't want it to seem she was being unreceptive of advice.

Lena and Kat were still kindly bickering while Winn was begging Maggie for mercy as Alex watched with glee.

Kara looked at the board and tallied up the scores. She was in close third but at this point Lena and Kat weren't really in the winning since the corruption points were going to be deducted from their scores at the end. Jess was still in fourth place and even if the suggestion gave Kara 10 points it would draw her back 1 point. Even with just a single corruption piece it would count as a 9 point deduction due to Kathy and Lena's overzealous reaping of the corruption tokens' store.

Kara scanned over the board and tallied up everyone's score including the gold tokens and adventurer cubes. Even with the deduction she would still be ahead of Jess by 3 points…Unless…

Kara squinted her eyes at the shorter woman while Jess smirked innocently back.

Gosh. She shouldn't be so weary, Jess wanted to help right? The night was probably running late and she had been so quiet.

Kara ran over the numbers again. No, she'll keep her original play and keep clean of corruption and gain her 12 point boost. "I'm not trying to snuff your suggestion…"

Jess shrugged, unperturbed. "Nah, your move is much better, I just didn't know you had what you needed for that clean 12 pointer."

The game ended and the totals were calculated clockwise one by one around the table but by the time it was Kara's turn it was clear she had won.

Jess started to help pack up but Lena placed her hand over the other woman's pieces. "Why don't you tally up your points…" Lena raised her brow and rather dramatically announced, " **Builder**!"

Kara gasped; Jess did try to get her, if she had taken her suggestion Jess would've won by a slim margin due to her Lord's special.

"Hey, no hard feelings right?" Jess grinned and held out her hand. "Can't blame me for wanting to test that brilliant intellect."

Kara blushed while she shook Jess' hand, partly from the praise and partly due to hoping that this meant that Jess felt comfortable and welcomed.

"Way to sell your friend out, Luthor." Kat sneer. "Must be that family trait shining through, word has Lex out trying to get at you?"

"Kat," Jess frowned, those two had been going at it since the night began but since Lena hadn't outright called Kat a cradle robbing crone… only alluded to it… Comparing Lex to Lena was just unacceptable. "apologize."

"You can't be serious."

"…"

Kathy turned to Lena and deadpanned. "I'm sorry you couldn't take a jok-"

"Kitty, you've got to mean it." Kara joined in.

Lena leaned forward, her matte lips curled in a victorious grin, her chin on her palm as she waited patiently for the apology.

"She's clearly not upset… look at her, all poise, such a perfect picture," Kathy turned to Kara, "wouldn't you agree?"

"I mean, of- of course when the perfect…ummm…but…" Kara blushed crimson.

Lena watched absolutely smitten as Kara flustered, thoroughly distracted from Kat's previous allegations.

Jess: Why do I even attempt to defend you when your gay over encompasses everything else?

Lena: It's rude to text while with company.

Kat shot her hand out and snatched the phone from Lena. "It's rather childish to be on your cell when you're with company."

Lena froze while Jess cackled over their similarities.


	23. Chapter 23

"Never compare her to her family; got it." Kathy said as Jess slipped into the washroom with her and then in a quieter voice. "Even though she wasn't actually offended."

"She's my friend." Jess didn't need to mention 'best', Kat knew she valued a close-knitted few and Lena was as a sister to her. Their friendship had taken their entire bachelors to mature into what they had now.

"I think it went rather splendidly though, now you don't have to come out and tell her about us cause she has stumbled into it with the same grace she has unleashed on **_my_** best friend, Kara."

"You didn't help with all that flirting and teasing; I told you about the Firefly shirt in confidence."

"No, you didn't."

"No, I didn't," Jess conceded, "I wanted you to help me get them together."

"I had hoped some competition would make Luthor woman-up and bite the bullet but she's all snarl and no bite."

"Should you be referring to dating Kara as 'biting the bullet'?"

"Sweetheart, Luthor acts like the whole dating process is some arduous task when all she has to do is ask, it's not like Kara isn't waiting."

"Kat, _I_ was the one that asked you out."

"With much aplomb, I was very proud." Kathy patted Jess' cheek consolingly.

"Wait, what do you mean that Kara is waiting, has she told you?"

"Of course not, she's too rule abiding and pious to say so much in words but honestly she's shown enough in action, hasn't she?"

Jess certainly thought so and Kathy seemed to as well which meant they had only to convince Lena and Kara of it.

"Let's get back out there and get those kids together." Jess nodded towards the door.

"Sweetheart, considering how ardently you pushed for us to be discrete, your caution evaporates when it concerns Luthor."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are going to think we're fucking."

"In the washroom?"

"Jess, we've fucked plenty in washrooms."

"Your high business bullshit has lounge chairs in your private washroom; it practically has a side powder room, so that doesn't count."

"I'm only mentioning it because if they're going to be thinking it anyways," Kathy hooked her finger into Jess' blouse and pulled, "why don't we indulge?"

…...

By the time Jess and Kathy returned, the group had finished several rounds of Splendor. Kathy had made it sound like everyone would already know but while Maggie was smug and Alex looked suspicious, Kara's sister seemed more concerned about security than guessing why the hell Jess had ran after Kathy.

Jess felt like she should be sweating with how Alex was checking her over like she pocketed something or maybe deposited a secret camera.

The rest of the group was quite invested in the game.

Everyone but Lena and Kara who kept stealing glances at one another like shy high school sweethearts.

Jess got played.

She gave Kathy a pinch on the thigh. Other than a flinch the older woman silently took the reprimand.

They were about to be dealt a new hand when there was a knock on the door.

"Games night is _still_ going on?" Monel came in late as per usual. "Let's go grab a nightcap there's this new boba place that runs 24 hours and has the craziest flavours."

Jess raised her brow. "Boba?"

"Yeah, wait you haven't tried it?!" He ran an excited hand through his gelled hair. "It's that Asian drink with the tapioca balls and stuff!"

"I know what it is." Jess answered. "The places we went to as kids called it bubble tea because it had to be Westernized."

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Get your jackets everyone, Kara's treat!"

"It sounds so butchered _._ " Jess couldn't let it go, not when he was being _this_ obnoxious and no one seemed to make an effort to learn actual pronunciation, not for the food and never for people's names.

"I mean, isn't it pronounced differently in Cantonese and Mandarin?" Winn questioned.

"Both dialects get butchered when people don't care, I don't know why we can't just stick to bubble tea." Jess let out an exasperated huff.

Monel gave her a look that spoke volumes. Like she was being particularly difficult and very out of place for no other reason than to feel chagrined for his efforts.

"How do you pronounce it in Cantonese?" Lena asked as she glared at Monel.

" _Ball_ -B **ah** , the vocal pitch goes straight then kind of up and towards the back of your throat."

"Sounds difficult." Monel snatched up the rest of the board games and helpfully threw them into the closet.

Kara repeated the word perfectly then frowned at Monel while, if it was physically possible, Lena looked even more smitten.

Alex laughed and nudged her elbow into Monel's ribs. "Why don't you just call it bubble tea, that's more at your level."

* * *

This chapter brings an end to games night and back to more Lena and Kara centric arcs :3c


	24. Chapter 24

Lena could go into just about anything and that was where her problem lay; what interested her wasn't exactly what drove her diligence for research.

Her interest for intensive studies were much more hands on and physical than what the psychological fields could provide. Her attention tended to remain with her own tasks at L-Corp's developmental programming and engineering projects.

Her indecisiveness on one front meant she went above and beyond both with her duties at L-Corp and as a graduate student under Kara's charge.

Lena didn't mind managing more than one tutorial section since she was more than qualified to handle Kara's third year physics courses. She was actually fully trained in that field and found it suited her more than babysitting the class skipping first year students.

…

"Why don't you just ask your professor for guidance?" Jess suggested.

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"You just want to show up with an already perfected project and get a kiss on the head and a gold star for your sticker collection."

Jess caught the cushion before it smashed into her face. "It's _called_ a throw pillow, doesn't mean you actually have to throw it."

…...

The tension left over from their chaste kiss dissipated after games night. They returned to a comfortable understanding fostered between respected peers. If anything, their relationship inched towards a stable friendship and something more balanced.

Lena's preferred the moments comprised of only the two of them.

Dr. Wilde clung to Kara in the mornings in a way certain to ruffle Lena's feathers, but she was too proud to allow it. Lena was certain Jess had told Kathy to lay off by now, but their strife towards one another was too mutual to so quickly distinguish. The professor was just so irksome and Lena could tell she had a similar effect on the older woman. It wasn't like they've ever been outwardly rude to one another, never anything that couldn't be brushed aside as a simple misunderstanding to whatever audience present.

Their continuing disagreement meant that Lena could only get a moment alone with Kara in the science labs. It was the only place where Kathy's focus of study made her a by-standing distraction. The first time Lena had headed to a late lab session with Kara she had the pleasure of watching Dr. Wilde turn tail.

The professor had a god honest 'Kara Banishment' that kept her at bay. God only knows what she did to cause such decree.

It was getting late but Lena had volunteered to help with Kara's biomolecular lab. Before Lena started coming by the professor was always the first to arrive and the last one to return home.

"Lena, do you have any ideas for your thesis?"

Lena continued plating petri dish #236, her focus for the work made it easier to admit she had yet to start on her graduation thesis. "I have a lot but I'm not sure which to commit to."

"I've been told I give abundant guidance." Kara placed her pipette back into the holder. "How about you stop helping me and allow me to help you for the evening?"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother." Lena went through the motions of her task, this particular chore wasn't hard but it was tedious and a tad mind numbing now that she was on petri dish #237.

"I'm supposed to be a resource the same way I expect you to be a resource for those in your class hours."

"Dr. Danvers," Lena looked at the thick rimmed wall clock, "its 9pm, so I believe your office hours are over for the time being."

Kara blushed but then came forward and actually lifted the safety goggles from Lena's face. "How about a nightcap then, my treat?"

"Oh." What had they been talking about? When had Kara gotten this close? Lena felt sweat gather inside of her blue latex gloves.

"We just haven't had a moment to really chat since… Well since… New Years and I feel like I should probably-"

"I'm perfectly content with friendship!" Lena placed a lid on her petri dish and gave Kara her full attention; she was just getting use to the balance between them and wouldn't want Kara to think her ungrateful. "Has Wilde said anything unusual to you, because I wouldn't take her word on matters between us or I mean running a corporation can be a distracting handful."

"No and I know Kitty's work does take quite a… and friendship is great and I really appreciate yours."

"As I appreciate _yours_!"

"Okay, that's… That's good right, that we both appreciate our friendship." Kara tilted her head down and noted she was taller. The lab required its occupants to wear closed toe non-slips, which meant Lena was out of her heels so Kara had just a bit of height to her. She thought of their moment outside of the cab of how lovely Lena had been.

Too refined and perfect to truly exist in what felt to be a snow capped dreamscape.

"Dr. Danvers?"

"Huh?"

Lena glanced up where Kara still had her hand on the safety goggles.

"Oops, sorry." Kara backed to let some distance stand between them. "So is that a yes?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind."

Kara beamed.


	25. Chapter 25

"I just need to text Jess."

"Sure, how about I wrap up and then we can head out together?"

"Where to?"

"My place…?" Kara paused, unsure. "I'm kinda terrible at making lattes but someone didn't want this fancy top of the line thing with a milk steamer and just gave it to me, utensils and all."

"Well if you provide the machinery I promise I can make a good cup of joe."

"Cool, I mean I've seen you make other great things," Kara waved her hand at the impressive collection of petri dishes, "ha, well I'm going to get this place sorted and grab some stuff from my office but I'll send you the address."

Lena already had the address.

"Wait, you've been to my place okay, I'm… this is a really long goodbye, I'll see you there alright?" Kara muttered about being too accustomed to reclusively living and marched out and towards her office.

"Guess I'll clean up then?" Lena asked the empty room with an amused smirk.

Kara proceeded to reappear and efficiently clean up her work space and Lena's station as well, all the while blushing up a storm.

…...

Lena: I'll be home late.

Jess: Gay stuff happening? :D

Jess: Huh? ;D

Jess: Huuuhhh :D

Jess: I'm just going to keeping emoticon winking at you till I get an answer. ;D

Lena: No, nothing of the sort, just friends sharing a drink.

Jess: Where? :D

Lena: We're going to have lattes.

Jess: _Where_? ;D

Lena: Jess.

Jess: Yes :D.

Lena: Oh my god.

Jess: Who the hell do you think gave her the coffee machine ;D

…...

Kara had a clunker of a car, taped back up more times than it should have been able to survive. Lena had little trouble keeping up with Kara in her own vehicle.

They were parked outside the apartment complex since Winn had accidentally left with the visitor parking pass still on his dash. Kara accompanied Lena since she didn't want her guest traveling alone. It was a safe area, but it seemed rude.

Kara looped her arm around Lena's and led them towards her place. "Last time we talked we were going on about schooling experiences."

Lena recalled what that conversation had led up to perfectly and tried not to dwell on the memory of Kara's lips against her own.

"My brother kept up with the private instructors while I was sent to boarding school and enrolled in advance placement." Lena was glad her professor was so warm, it was a chilly night but Kara was apparently like the sun in every aspect. "The students there were all trying to live up to expectations."

"What's that like?"

"Pretentious and wealthy kids all trying to one up one another?" Lena laughed. "It was honestly exhausting, I'm not sure I could classify that time as enjoyable but before father passed and my stay at the boarding school had become permanent I always looked forward to joining him at the office and getting to learn his trade."

"You were really close, weren't you?" Kara's tone was so inquisitive yet gentle; Lena found it soothing to talk about memories that once would only hurt to reminisce.

"I adored him as did Lex; I suppose you could say we idolized him as any young child would a parent."

"Why were you the only one sent to boarding school, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lena bit her lip. Once father had died, Lillian hadn't wanted her in sight. "Lillian had a hard time dealing with the death and perhaps she saw too much of my father in me to want me close."

"Lena…"

"It's past now." Lena tried to keep her words light but they were issued as a firm decree.

"I didn't mean to pry."

"Of course not," Lena gave a tight smile, "I don't mind sharing with you."

"If you'll just let me add one more thing."

Lena nodded.

"Your mother shouldn't have sent you away, it was her duty as a parent to care for her children and notice that you were all suffering and would've benefitted with a family support system, you could've healed together."

"She's a hard woman and she has always handled things better alone."

"But Lena," Kara paused their walk and stroked her thumb at the tears that had gather unbeknownst to Lena, "you're not so hardened and is someone that thrives on support, I can see that every time you interact with Jess, you and her are such important aspects in each other's lives."

Lena hadn't realized her reliance on Jess was so obvious. She hoped she wasn't a burden.

"I can see you blame yourself for the distance in your family, but note it's the parent's role to sort through their own issues and not take from their children." Kara searched Lena's eyes and tried to ensure she got her point across. "Lillian has had time to heal and even if it hurts she should've come forward to address these issues with you, she's the one that has to take responsibility."

Lena was speechless. Her family was never one to dwell on emotional upsets. Luthors always pushed for movement like a shark, upwards and onwards. To delve into emotional upheaval was indulgent and childish. They handled that sort of nonsense with a stiff upper lip and carried on. Lena had all the psychological backing to understand how harmful it was to conduct oneself in this manner but it was always different to reflect on one's own life.

Lena closed her eyes to stall any more tears and moments later felt Kara lean down her to lightly press her forehead onto Lena's. "I just want you to know that you are supported."


	26. Chapter 26

When they got to the apartment Lena had excused herself to the washroom to freshen up. She returned and found Kara stymied with two grind crested coffee cups in her hand.

Lena wasn't sure how the other woman managed to get coffee onto her cheek, but none the less it was irrationally endearing.

"I tried?"

"Valiant effort." Lena praised and came forward to find the exact same brand of coffee machine she had at home. Jess and Wilde certainly made an effort to skewer things in her favour.

Lena motioned at Kara's cheek until the professor smudged at the coffee dusted over her skin.

"Lena, I'm sorry if I was pushing earlier."

"No, it," she took a breath, "it was reassuring… not intrusive" Lena cleaned out two portafilters and dug around the hidden compartment of the machine until she found the metallic filter piece. "You compressed the grinds down without the filter which caused the grinds to trickle into the cups."

"I really should've googled," Kara felt silly she had missed that, "mind if I watch and learn from the master?"

"My whole family lived off caffeine, but father only wanted his expresso with a shot of heavy cream, it was Lex who was the master." Lena closed her eyes for a moment, a sepia memory of their family around the kitchen island blooming forth. Lex in that apron she had brought for him and their father hiding a smile behind his expresso cup. "Lex enjoyed the flare of latte art."

Kara smiled, pleased with Lena's enthusiastic skill and perfectly content to let the other woman find solace and ease in this task, a break from the heavy emotions from earlier.

Lena filled the portafilters with ground espresso. "You don't ever have to worry about the spouts breaking when you compress down, the metal will hold, would you like to try?"

Kara looked almost comical with the amount of care she instilled as gently pressed the grind press down into the portafilter. "This alright?"

"Yes, but maybe a bit more, here," Lena stepped behind Kara and placed her hands on Kara's hips, "now just lift up and let your weight settle down on the press."

Kara nodded and managed to finish once Lena backed away. She watched Lena with expert familiarity clean the nozzle of the machine and set the two filters into the machine and on a slow drip.

"Now while we wait for that to finish brewing we can get some milk steamed."

"Soy alright?" Kara took out a carton from her fridge.

"Sure." Lena poured until the metal jug was ¾ full and held it at a 45° angle beneath the steamer. "You want the liquid to swirl around and build into a thick, rich foam."

"Can I try?"

Lena placed the jug down and switched places with Kara before she helped angle the other woman's hands just right.

"You don't want to hold the spout too high unless you want to make loose cappuccino type foam."

"Like this?"

"Not quite." Lena slipped in closer behind Kara and helped mold her hands into the correct positions.

Kara blushed and refrained from leaning back, clearly Lena was in work mode. Kara has seen this level of task oriented focus before and apparently it extended to areas outside of the lab. It meant Lena was quite oblivious to their proximity which just made Kara hyperaware.

The kitchen smelt like freshly ground coffee and whatever artist made Lena's perfume. Kara felt conscientious of breathing too hard, god forbid she came off any _more_ creepy for inviting her TA to her home.

Lena lifted one hand to brush against Kara's cheek to free it of the remaining grinds, but felt the jug dip. "Kara!"

The nozzle kept steaming and frothed the soy over which splashed onto the counter top and Kara's hand. "Gosh!"

"Kara, oh my god, are you alright?" Lena frowned and quickly snatched the jug away, placed it aside and dragged Kara under a cold facet. "I said you can't over boil or you'll have to change your angle but you just kept tipping, do you have burn ointment?"

"Uh." Kara stared at her hand under the running water then at Lena's worried expression. "Umm."


	27. Chapter 27

Kara's hand was covered with ointment and bandage before they settled into the couch with their drinks.

"Strange that we had to rifle through the spare room to find a medkit."

Kara's eyes were owlishly large; Lena thought perhaps the pain had caught up now that the adrenaline had passed.

"I haven't seen such a well-stocked medic unit outside of hospital wings!"

"Alex is prepared." Kara laughed awkwardly, technically Lena already knew Alex worked in the government, but a common desk job certainly couldn't explain away the arsenal of artillery and state of the art medical unit.

Lena took note of Kara's reluctance and discomfort and chose to steer them towards a different topic. "Thank you for earlier, I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Oh, no, thank you for sharing when I pry." Kara leaned over her cup and had her glasses fogging over; she slipped them off and placed them on top of her head. She blew gently at the professional looking spirals and lines of latte art and took a delicate sip. Kara happily licked up the foam mustache that gathered around her upper lip. "Mmmmm, that's delicious."

"Cute."

"Huh?"

Lena bit her lip, embarrassed the word slipped through; she motioned a hand at the apartment. "I didn't get to tell you last time I was here but your apartment is very cozy."

"I guess it is," Kara agreed, "you and Jess have a very minimalistic approach."

"Almost militaristic, right?" Not a surprise what with Lena's habits and Jess' background.

Kara worried the inside of her cheek; she hoped they wouldn't continue discussing the military issued items installed in Alex's room. She shuffled to place her cup onto the side table and sit closer to Lena. "Your coffee was awesome so I've got to hold up my side of the bargain and help with your thesis, tell me what you got so far."

…...

Lena ran over several ideas with Kara and finally settled on a longitudinal research on a series of drugs administered to counter the effects of PTSD. A study like that was going to take years, more than what was reasonable for her master's thesis and Kara encouraged her to petition it as her PhD placement once she defended her first round of research.

…

"Gosh, it's late." Kara stretched, her sweater lifted up on one side to reveal taunt abs.

"I'm sorry for over staying my welcome." Lena's eyes drifted to the exposed skin and nearly dropped her cup in the progress.

"What, no way, I just - we still have work in the morning, early day for us both isn't it?"

Lena rubbed delicately at the corner of her eye and wondered how Kara managed to look fresh as a daisy at this ungodly hour.

"Lena?"

"Oh, yes I should be off," Lena stood and swayed for a moment, "could you help me locate my purse?"

"How many all-nighters have you been pulling?" Kara had staged this whole intervention when she realized Lena's extra hours of work had been an avoidance mechanism from declaring her thesis.

"I'll be fine." Lena smiled reassuringly as she picked up both her cup and Kara's.

"I've got it." Kara came over the same time Lena turned and splashed the little bit of coffee left in the cups onto the both of them.

"Well, at least it's cold?" Lena snickered, the late hour getting to her and the last of her sanity. She felt close to a full blown giggle fest and that wouldn't be very professional.

"I'm so sorry, why don't you shower and just stay the night?"

"Huh?" Lena blinked. "Alright."

Kara expected more resistance, but Lena _had_ been wearing herself thin between the university and L-Corp. She guided the other woman back down onto the sofa and went to fetched pajamas and a towel.

Lena took everything in an almost dreamlike state and stumbled towards the bathroom, but paused like a frozen computer program when she finally understood what she had agreed to. She spun around and gawked at a sheepish Kara.

"You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa."

"I can't possibly do that." Lena looked aghast

"It's a pull out and really comfy." Kara dragged the couch into its flatbed position.

"Why don't I just take Alex's spare bedroom?"

Kara's hand lifted to touch her glasses but they were still on top of her head. She couldn't very well let Lena spend the night in her sister's room, who knew what else Alex had hiding in there and what if there was something that could harm Lena. "I don't mind the sofa bed."

"I would a terrible guest if I took you up on that offer."

"I wouldn't be a good host if I made you sleep out here." Kara scrunched up her face. "Shower first and we'll sort this through?

* * *

I'm aware that _Kara_ could just use Alex's room. In this Universe Alex travels all over the world for her job. She shared an apartment with Kara until she recently moved in with cutie-pie cop. Technically that room is still Alex's space and Kara wouldn't want to intrude any more than they already had into her sister's privacy.

Or:

 _I want them to share a bed_.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorting this through had resulted in them both spending the night in Kara's bed.

Lena felt far too awake, momentarily having been brought back to lucidity after her shower. She felt her heart speed a mile a minute as she leaned against the headboard. Lena looked straight ahead at nothing in particular while Kara finished brushing her teeth and then pulled back the covers to slip into the other side of the bed.

Kara held her hand over her bedside lamp, "I normally read when I'm getting ready for bed but I'm good to turn off the lights if you are."

"You don't apply any face cream or body lotion before you sleep?" Lena asked while she still faced forward and was being what she herself felt was incredibly rude.

"No…" Kara worriedly placed a hand on her cheek. "Should I?"

"Well I mean, no, your skin is flawless." Lena tugged at the covers.

"Oh, umm, thank you. Yours is too."

" _I_ have a skin care routine."

Kara hugged a pillow against her chest and ducked her face into it. "…"

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing," Kara slipped down into the sheets and took off her glasses, placing them on the side table before switching off the light, "goodnight, Lena, I set my cell to go off at 7am."

"Alright." Lena was bemused by Kara's answer, but laid down and tried to think about anything else but their current placement. Her heart felt like it would pound itself out of her chest.

The light flickered back on. "Lena, should I… should I just go to the sofa bed?"

"No, of course not, unless you wish me to go outside," Lena forced herself to turn and face her prof, doing her damndest not to shy away, "you're already doing me a favour."

"No?" Kara looked away this time, "but I don't want you to be uncomfortable and we never did get to talk about what happened on New Year's."

That was mostly because Lena was comfortable in limbo.

Limbo allowed daydreams and "what ifs". A concrete 'no' from Kara would be devastating. Though Kara had already brought up the subject before and Lena didn't have it in her to deny Kara again, it wouldn't be right.

"What would you like to-" Lena yawned and barely brought her hand up to cover her mouth in time, "excuse me, I'm listening, go ahead."

"You're really tired," Kara's smile was rueful as she brushed a finger under Lena's eyes, "I have the worst timing."

Lena blinked, not sure if the world was against their timing or if it's them not being carpe diem enough to make their relationship a fortuitous one.

Kara was just staring and gently running her index finger over Lena's freshly washed face. " _You_ have the nicest skin."

Lena made a non-committal sound. She wasn't sure what in the world Kara was talking about anymore, but she also knew she wanted that sweet voice to continue.

"Your entire wardrobe and makeup is intimidating but your eyes are always…"

"Cold." Lena supplied, used to hearing people refer to her as such, as ruthless and distant.

"Warm." Kara moved a little closer. "You're _so_ warm, Lena."

Lena shuffled up and pressed her lips against Kara's cheek, gauging her prof's reaction before moving ever so slowly to place another kiss at the corner of Kara's upturned mouth.

"You're an unintentional charm, Dr. Danvers."

Kara turned her head the next time Lena came close but didn't pull further away. They were breaths apart, minted by toothpaste. "Lena…"

"Do…" Lena felt brave and foolish all at once, it felt almost like a dream, "do you want me?"

Kara lost her ability to speak, tongue as dry as the desert when faced with such a display of vulnerability. She wanted to protect Lena and she wanted to do the right thing, but found herself nodding anyway.

"May I please?" Lena's eyes drifted to Kara's lips before coming back to watch her prof again.

In lieu of words Kara hovered close, barely the faintest of distances between them now.

Lena stroked a hand through Kara's soft hair and tugged at the back of her nape. She tested a kiss against Kara's mouth, opening up when her partner didn't pull away this time. Lena licked at the inside of Kara's lip, bit down softly to pull at her bottom one.

The kiss was languid; the late night unburdened their world of rules.


	29. Chapter 29

Kara wrapped her arms tightly around Lena's waist and brought the other woman closer. Her entire sense of the world was consumed by Lena, the familiar scent of her own body wash, the taste of Lena's lips, the feel of her body pressed up against her own.

Lena felt so good in her arms.

Kara wanted Lena to feel as good as she felt now; she wanted to be wanted as much as she _needed_ Lena. She shouldn't though, not someone in her position. She felt caught in the riptide of want and indecision, overwhelmed by the possibilities.

Kara needed to articulate everything she felt for the other woman, but even after she eased them to a slower pace, words seemed to fail her. "Lena, I…"

Lena cradled Kara's face in her hands. "I'm not expecting anything more than what you want to give."

In the face of such devote consideration Kara felt compelled to rekindle their kiss. Felt absolution as her hand skimmed underneath Lena's nightshirt, palm against the other woman's soft stomach. "I very much want to kiss you; if we could just…I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."

Lena felt breathless exhilaration and wanted nothing more than to resume tasting, touching, feeling Kara, but curiosity motivated for something else. "Since?"

Kara blushed and nibbled lightly at Lena's lips. She drew Lena closer, closer and closer still. Words would be left for another time; whatever they may be, they tasted promising, of affections matched and returned.

….

Their last kiss left a gulf between them, their bodies on the East and West of the bed while their hands remained joined. The physical distance was an aid to cool their enthusiasm. They both agreed to wait until before they went further.

The pause would allow them to attain at least _some_ sleep on a work night. Lena was beyond exhausted, but she fought to stay awake, afraid to miss a single moment lest this be a dream. Kara was surprisingly roused and impressively energetic; her lips content to stay in an easy smile.

As hard as Lena tried she still lost to sleep. The last thing she felt were Kara's lips against the back of her hand and a promise whispered too gently for her to decipher.

….

By morning they've migrated to the center of the bed. The thick, near impenetrable curtains left the room in a restful darkness, but Lena's internal alarm still jolted her awake. She found herself on her back with Kara curled around her. Kara was a little further down the bed, snuggled close with her lips against Lena's ribs.

 _Should she prepare some kind of breakfast? Was that too presumptuous and domestic? Would Kara reject her after last night? She had meant it when she said she didn't expect anything and if Kara wished only for a shared kiss then_ … Lena bit her lip.

The fact they still haven't gotten a chance to talk about New Years was a tad concerning.

Kara wiggled a bit and moved to plant a drowsy kiss onto the underside of Lena's jaw. "Imma use the washroom in the hallway, stay and use the one in here, kay?"

Lena supposed the kiss would have to be answer enough for the time being.

Even though Kara had said she would get up she only snuggled closer and tangled their legs together.

"Kara?"

"Five more minutes." Kara slurred even as she nuzzled and clambered for a better hold around Lena.

Lena blushed, Kara was very warm and with how Kara had jostled them, Lena had her leg angled in between Kara's excruciatingly inviting heat. Kara was either an evil mind reader or a sadist which Lena knew her to be neither. Though with the way Kara had bucked her hip to cuddle closer… Lena might just die.

"Fuck." Lena shut her eyes and tried to stay as still as humanly possible.

Kara's only response was to nuzzle closer.

Lena moved so she could slip her hand up the back of Kara's shirt and apply her very cold fingers along her prof's spine.

"Eeep!" Kara rolled right over the edge of the bed and dragged most of the sheets along with her during her descent.

"Sorry!" Lena leant over; worried she had caused some kind of injury.

"Oh, good morning!" Kara got up nonchalantly if a bit drowsily, then after she fetched her toiletries, "I'm going to go use the outside washroom, feel free to use the one in here to get ready."

Lena's brows furrowed together, hadn't Kara already said this to her? Had Kara been cuddling and talking earlier while still fully asleep? "Alright… thank you? Do you want me to make breakfast?

"I usually order out and bring it to campus, I eat a lot and… so it can take a really long time to make enough for me to feel full," Kara blushed and looked rather abashed, "I'm not a really good cook."

"Let me make a meal for you on the weekends?" Lena asked for two reasons, she actually did want to make breakfast for Kara and she also needed to know if they were going to continue forward or if things were about to revert back.

"I'll never turn down good food!" Kara smiled and headed out of the room.

Well, that was… ambiguous.


	30. Chapter 30

Kara had an event to attend straight after class. She was to share a limo heading over to the event directly from the university. A designated driving service would be supplied for the arrival and departure of the guests. Rather than keep her car overnight in the faculty parking garage she decided to carpool in Lena's vehicle.

"Thanks again." Kara clicked her key fob for the gate to open.

"It's no problem." Lena turned out of the apartment garage and steered them towards the university. "May I ask what event has a limo coming as your chauffeur?"

"My mentor is hosting a gathering at her home, it's not exactly her event but," Kara perked up and excitedly placed her hand on Lena's thigh which nearly caused her to spin into the curb. "If you like you could be my plus one, if you don't mind I know it would be kinda last minute and now _your_ car would be stuck at school but-"

"I would love to." Lena gave Kara's wrist a squeeze and as inconspicuously as possible moved Kara's touch to settle on her knee.

Kara practically glowed. "You'll just love Diana, she's amazing and she's going to think you're phenomenal."

"Would this be Dr. Diana Prince?"

"Yeah!" Kara beamed. "She's a consultant instead of a full time professor now; she works as the antiquity curator at the state museum."

"She's quite renowned." Lena worried her lip. The last time the Luthor family had a run in with Dr. Prince was over some prized artifact that Lex had refused to relinquish. In the end Lex marked the item as destroyed, but he had been in a mood that signaled a less than ideal victory.

"She is!" Kara couldn't be prouder. "We're both so busy now, but back when we used to spend our lunch breaks together we'd cycle our conversations through every language and dialect we knew."

"I hope I can make a good impression." Lena felt a slow, but increasing trepidation towards meeting Diana. The woman was clearly very important to Kara.

"She'll approve of anyone I'm-"

Lena turned slightly to watch Kara when the sentence fell.

Kara caught her eye and offered a smile. "She'll like you, I'm sure of it."

…

 **Lena:** I need a favour.

 **Jess:** And what flavour are you hunkering down for other than the ol' so vanilla Dr. Danvers™.

 **Lena:** Favour. Notice there's no 'l'.

 **Jess:** There's no 'I' in team so how about a quid pro quo, Clarice? You tell me what happened last night and I'll think about that favour.

 **Lena:** There's an 'I' in win. Ever so sorry, but I don't negotiate with cannibals.

 **Jess:** You're in no position to deny me my game.

…...

Lena's trade with Jess ensured her an outfit for the evening though with so little to go on it was hard to gauge what would be appropriate wear. The way Kara described it made it sound like some casual gathering, just a hang-out between colleagues.

 **Jess** : I got the short end of the stick on this deal. I don't think you understand what quid pro quo means.

 **Lena** : Thank you, Jess.

 **Jess:** You owe me deets. What you gave was mediocre at best.

 **Lena:** Thank. You. Jess.

 **Jess:** LENA!

 **Lena:** We can both agree it's excessive to use six exclamation marks.

 **Jess:** I've been a loyal crew member to your romantic nonsense since the name day of Starfighter Gay One. Don't make a girl suffer a dry spell.

 **Lena:** Gay One?

 **Jess:** You heard me.

 **Lena:** Rogue One. =_=

 **Jess:** I see the force is strong with this one.


	31. Chapter 31

Diana appeared as a queen among her subjects. A silk gown poured over her skin, it clung perfectly to her figure, but left most of her tanned back exposed. She was imposingly tall yet charismatic enough to encourage the approach of the finely dressed gents and ladies around her.

The moment Diana spotted Kara she made a beeline for her young protégé. She pulled the shorter woman into a long embrace and drifted only far away enough to let her arms rest on either side of Kara's shoulders.

"Little sister, it's a delight to see you." Diana tilted her head, her friendly demeanor became evaluating as she bestowed her attention onto Lena.

A Luthor was never easy to intimidate, but Lena had to actively control her instinct to gulp under such laser focus.

"This is Lena, my umm, she's my-." Kara waved vaguely at Lena for input; she didn't want to assume anything.

"She's yours." Diana stated easily.

Kara sputtered for a response, but failed to articulate an understandable explanation.

Diana took another step closer; arms still casually draped around Kara's shoulders and said something into the shorter woman's ear in what Lena guessed was Germanic.

Once Kara was marginally calmed, Diana stepped back and held out her hand to Lena. "Welcome, I've never had Kara bring anyone to see me; she must hold you in high esteem."

Lena took Diana's hand and shook; she could admit to being rather awed by the woman's presence. "Thank you for having me and I view Kara in similar light, she's an astounding merit to our University."

"Which department do you work in?"

"Lena helps me in my labs." Kara hastily supplied.

"Do you also help her conduct tutorials?" Diana's expression stiffened as she seemed to reassess Kara's jumpiness, "as one of the required duties of a graduate _student_?"

Lena was saved from any potential landmine when a redhead looped an arm around Diana's waist. "Are you giving Kara's date a hard time?"

Diana narrowed her eyes at Lena before she casted her judgement towards Kara. The redhead drew her attention before more words could be said. "You're not leaving me to play hostess, remember how you wanted to graciously invite John Stewart? He's here and you _know_ his wife and I still don't see eye to eye."

Diana gave Kara a look that said 'this isn't over' before dutifully heading for the pair that had just entered.

"Thanks Shayera, you're a real life saver." Kara gave the woman a warm hug.

"Don't mention it kid," the woman patted Kara's back and then nodded at Lena, "I'm Shayera Hol; I'm leading the Egyptian exhibit that's on tour."

Shayera was petite compared to Diana and Kara, but her piercing green eyes held determined resolve. Her luscious red hair was lightly curled around her shoulders and over the back of her own silk gown.

"It's nice to meet you." Lena noticed the gleaming silver bracelet on Shayera's wrist. "Is that from Greece? It's exquisite."

"Diana handmade it, from material collection to crafting it in the flames my wife can do it all," Shayera said proudly as she extended her arm for Lena to admire, "it's blessed by a priestess if you believe in such things."

Lena couldn't say she did. "It's worthy of being a center piece."

Shayera raised a discerning brow and after a beat, she cracked a grin. "You're alright, thanks for not shitting on the 'blessing' thing even if you don't believe in it."

Before Lena could respond, Shayera had marched towards the buffet. "Wally, that's for **everyone** to enjoy!"


	32. Chapter 32

"I didn't mean to throw you into the gauntlet," Kara apologetically held out a flute of champagne for Lena, "we should've probably talked this out first."

"I'm still having a good time," Lena took the glass, "of course I would have preferred if Dr. Prince liked me."

"I'm sure she does and even if she didn't," Kara briefly closed her eyes as she gathered courage to say what she had left unsaid before, "it wouldn't change how I feel."

Lena felt equal measures besotted and charmed; instead of words she took Kara's hand in her own.

Kara smiled back before nervously looking at their joined hands and then the room for Diana's location.

They were perhaps standing a tad close, but they were far from the center of the room.

"The pillars give some privacy; Diana won't be able to see us." Lena bit her lip; thoughts on privacy made her recall her risqué comment and how _receptive_ Kara had been.

Kara seemed to catch onto her train of thought since she also became too flustered to say much more.

"Kara," a cough sounded behind them. Lena found displeasure quite menacing on a woman like Diana. "A word, _now_."

Shayera was mingling with a smaller group across the room and too far away to run interference. She seemed finely attuned to her spouse though and promptly turned to scowl at Diana.

"O-okay." Kara stuttered, completely cowed by her mentor. She had a moment where she didn't know where to put down her flute and looked ready to just down her drink in one gulp when Lena risked a hand between Diana and Kara to take it.

By the time Shayera managed her way through the crowd Kara had already followed Diana to the balcony that surveyed the hedge labyrinth garden below. "Don't worry too much, Kara's going to get an ear full, but Diana's view towards you isn't tainted."

"I wasn't worried." Lena said nonchalantly.

Shayera crossed her arms and wordlessly called on the bluff.

Lena finished her drink and set it onto a passing server's empty tray. "Dr. Prince is a well-known and extremely respected scholar and _this morning_ I learnt she's Kara's mentor, perhaps there's some concern."

"This morning huh?"

"She has early classes," Lena tone kept stable, but she averted her gaze to the balcony doors, "as do I."

"Sure, you do and Kara thought we were all hanging out tonight instead of a gala event?"

"I'm surprised the limo wasn't a big enough hint." Lena conceded.

"We're talking about the same Kara right?" Shayera laughed. "Brightest person you'll ever meet, but she'll sometimes miss the nonessential details."

"It's…" Lena couldn't help but defend Kara. "Extremely charming."

"Wow, you're a goner, aren't you?" Shayera's expression was teasing and assured, she was about to say more when she noticed Wally taking an entire platter out of a server's hand. "Wally, I swear to god."

The man smirked and dashed over with the platter cradled in his arms like a gift. "Would you lovely ladies like," he looked at the food, but couldn't discern what the hell he was holding, "this delicious stuff?"

"For fucks sake, Arthur himself procured it for the evening; it's an ocean delicacy." Shayera took the platter from Wally and handed it to the waiting server he had originally stolen it from.

"Why does it have to be blue and slimey?" Wally handed out a pilfered sample to Lena and even one to Shayera. "I mean the Kool-Aid was yummy, but should I be worried about side effects?"

Lena was appreciative of Wally's lighthearted presence; it made her earlier queasiness ebb. She looked at her morsel of blue. "Does Diana's secret cult always require a dietary initiation?"

Wally blinked and then laughed so hard he choked until Shayera fondly and a tad roughly pounded him on his back. "Don't let the princess hear you say that or else she's going to kick you out."

Whatever reaction Lena would've shared was stalled when she saw Wally's expression change from playful into deer caught in headlights.


	33. Chapter 33

"I didn't mean to throw you into the gauntlet," Kara apologetically held out a flute of champagne for Lena, "we should've probably talked this out first."

"I'm still having a good time," Lena took the glass, "of course I would have preferred if Dr. Prince liked me."

"I'm sure she does and even if she didn't," Kara briefly closed her eyes as she gathered courage to say what she had left unsaid before, "it wouldn't change how I feel."

Lena felt equal measures besotted and charmed; instead of words she took Kara's hand in her own.

Kara smiled back before nervously looking at their joined hands and then the room for Diana's location.

They were perhaps standing a tad close, but they were far from the center of the room.

"The pillars give some privacy; Diana won't be able to see us." Lena bit her lip; thoughts on privacy made her recall her risqué comment and how _receptive_ Kara had been.

Kara seemed to catch onto her train of thought since she also became too flustered to say much more.

"Kara," a cough sounded behind them. Lena found displeasure quite menacing on a woman like Diana. "A word, _now_."

Shayera was mingling with a smaller group across the room and too far away to run interference. She seemed finely attuned to her spouse though and promptly turned to scowl at Diana.

"O-okay." Kara stuttered, completely cowed by her mentor. She had a moment where she didn't know where to put down her flute and looked ready to just down her drink in one gulp when Lena risked a hand between Diana and Kara to take it.

By the time Shayera managed her way through the crowd Kara had already followed Diana to the balcony that surveyed the hedge labyrinth garden below. "Don't worry too much, Kara's going to get an ear full, but Diana's view towards you isn't tainted."

"I wasn't worried." Lena said nonchalantly.

Shayera crossed her arms and wordlessly called on the bluff.

Lena finished her drink and set it onto a passing server's empty tray. "Dr. Prince is a well-known and extremely respected scholar and _this morning_ I learnt she's Kara's mentor, perhaps there's some concern."

"This morning huh?"

"She has early classes," Lena tone kept stable, but she averted her gaze to the balcony doors, "as do I."

"Sure, you do and Kara thought we were all hanging out tonight instead of a gala event?"

"I'm surprised the limo wasn't a big enough hint." Lena conceded.

"We're talking about the same Kara right?" Shayera laughed. "Brightest person you'll ever meet, but she'll sometimes miss the nonessential details."

"It's…" Lena couldn't help but defend Kara. "Extremely charming."

"Wow, you're a goner, aren't you?" Shayera's expression was teasing and assured, she was about to say more when she noticed Wally taking an entire platter out of a server's hand. "Wally, I swear to god."

The man smirked and dashed over with the platter cradled in his arms like a gift. "Would you lovely ladies like," he looked at the food, but couldn't discern what the hell he was holding, "this delicious stuff?"

"For fucks sake, Arthur himself procured it for the evening; it's an ocean delicacy." Shayera took the platter from Wally and handed it to the waiting server he had originally stolen it from.

"Why does it have to be blue and slimey?" Wally handed out a pilfered sample to Lena and even one to Shayera. "I mean the Kool-Aid was yummy, but should I be worried about side effects?"

Lena was appreciative of Wally's lighthearted presence; it made her earlier queasiness ebb. She looked at her morsel of blue. "Does Diana's secret cult always require a dietary initiation?"

Wally blinked and then laughed so hard he choked until Shayera fondly and a tad roughly pounded him on his back. "Don't let the princess hear you say that or else she's going to kick you out."

Whatever reaction Lena would've shared was stalled when she saw Wally's expression change from playful into deer caught in headlights.


	34. Chapter 34

"Kara's people are always welcomed." Diana said over their shoulders.

Lena nearly jumped out of her skin. While Shayera and Wally had seemed receptive to the joke Dr. Prince could have be offended.

"Lena, you'll have to excuse my lack of attention today, but I hope you'll allow me to drop in and visit at the university." Lena couldn't get a read on Diana's reaction; she was as indecipherable as a politician.

"And I hope to visit too." Another voice joined in. "I haven't seen you in a very long time, Ms. Luthor."

"Clark, what are you doing here!?" Kara took a step to place herself between Lena and the reporter.

Wally turned tail to escape this encounter, but Shayera grabbed him by the arm.

"Miss you too, cousin." Clark Kent fidgeted with his tie, eyes cast downward.

"I just thought you were still," Kara's eyes darted to Lena, "at that press conference."

Shayera shook her head and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Please go check that everything is ready for my screening."

Clark held up his finger, ready to argue.

"You are still a guest attending _my_ screening in _my_ home, right?" Shayera flashed a smile at Diana. "Beloved, please show Clark elsewhere… _now_."

Diana was a tad stymied, but with the way Shayera was behaving it signal quite clearly they were _both_ supposed to be playing hostess. "Very well." She leaned down and pressed a kiss against Shayera's temple.

"Wait-" Clark said as Diana firmly grabbed him by the shoulders to guide and pretty impressively tow him along.

"I'll go help too." Wally slipped out of Shayera's grasp.

Shayera gave Lena's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry for their weirdness; they've just lost their communication skills."

"It's nothing, thanks again," Lena wasn't sure _how_ Shayera had saved the moment, but she's positive the other woman did, "so tonight is your night, I presume?"

"The documentary _is_ in the semi-finals for picture of the year within the nerd circuit." Shayera's pride could be heard in her tone even though she shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

Kara covered her face with her hands and muttered a profuse apology for mixing up the dates, but Shayera waved it off. "Have a good time you two, the showing starts in fifteen so I'm going to head on in and make sure Diana and Clark are actually cooperating and not-."

As if on cue a loud crash sounded down the hall.

"Duty calls." Shayera sauntered calmly pass Wally who instead of going into the showroom with Diana and Clark had made another move on the buffet table. She tried to snatch him by the ear, but he sidestepped her attempt. After her unimpressed stare he motioned a 'after you' gesture and then followed her towards the ruckus.

"I didn't realize that _insistent_ reporter was related to you." Lena handed Kara her drink back.

She knew of Clark, he had been alarmingly close friends with Lex for most of their teens. In her youth Lena had been jealous of Clark stealing her only friend and brother. Though once she concluded they were dating, it was impossibly charming what with Lex oh so infatuated with a farm boy.

Lena blinked. Oh god. They shared a _type_.

"Kara nervously shrugged; the motion spilled some champagne. "Sure am…Yeap." Kara ended the word by popping the 'p' sound much louder than she needed to.

Lena stared and tried to understand Kara's strange tone; it was unfolding to be a rather odd night. "Are you two not close?"

"We are something like close," Kara uncomfortably tugged at the sleeves of her blazer, "I don't share his views and I've never agreed with how he handled things with Lex."

"I don't mind that Clark wrote scathing articles on what my brother and Lex Corp did, it was well deserved and while he wrote with passion it seemed to originate from a place of disappointment instead of hatred."

"He… he knew you though, but he still decided to hurt the reputation of your family outside of your brother… some of the things he said were just… he may have some bias against your family."

"What teenage break-up doesn't end up in some kind of drama or another?" Lena joked to show that she understood and had no qualms about Clark. "I would've thought they'll get over it by now, but none as close as they were could've left unscathed."

"They dated?!" Kara shrieked and drew the entire room's attention. Even the live string quartet spluttered to a halt. Kara did a double take at the live music section, how the heck could she have thought tonight was movie night?

Lena clamped her hand over Kara's mouth. "Hush!"

Kara shook her head as she still tried to say her piece against Clark.

"It's purely speculative on my part-"Lena yanked her hand away when she felt the tip of Kara's tongue against her palm. "Kara!"

"Are you telling me the whole feud started back when they were kids? Over a bad break-up?!"

"Did you just lick my hand?!" Lena wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder and steered her towards the balcony that Diana had taken Kara to earlier.

Kara's rant about her cousin's unprofessionalism could still be heard until the balcony doors were helpfully closed by one of the servers.


	35. Chapter 35

"I can't believe that self-righteous bas-tard." Kara hiccupped over the term.

"Kara…"

"I didn't ever dare mention you."

At Lena's baffled and slightly dismayed expression, Kara continued. "I was so afraid of what he'd say since he's so preachy about the Luthors and I've been too guilty to share how I thought you are the most…" Kara lightly placed her fingers against the back of Lena's hand, "incredible person."

"Kara." Lena's voice was heavy.

"I'm sorry, Lena."

Lena shook her head and tugged the other woman into her arms. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"No, I've made a mess of things by keeping us at bay when you're like… you're like air to me." Kara pulled away just enough to rest her forehead against Lena's. "You've been so important to me for so long, but I've been afraid of so many things. There are rules, Lena, rules we shouldn't break."

The balcony doors swung open. Clark stood rigidly in his suit and tie, the lights from the room behind him flooded the space immediately. He was the bat signal equivalent of an affronted parent; the bright lights within cast a silhouette of his stance, all hands on his hips and very aggrieved.

"Ms. Luthor may I have a word alone with my cousin."

Lena kept a loose hold on Kara's hand. She would offer her company, but also wanted Kara to have the choice for whether she would like support for this conversation or if she rather handle it privately.

Kara smiled thankfully at Lena; she didn't think she would able to have this conversation with Clark if Lena wasn't here. She trembled, but her eyes were determined when she looked up at Clark. "Whatever you want to say to me you can say with Lena here."

"Fine," Clark crossed his arms, "end whatever is going on between you two."

"No-"

Clark grabbed Kara's wrist, his touch was beseeching instead of restrictive, "I've dated a Luthor, I know what I'm talking about when I firmly," his eyes darted to Lena contritely, "advise against it."

It was a serious moment, but Lena still had to hold her tongue against victoriously exclaiming an 'I KNEW IT'.

Her brother had at first cloyingly and then bitterly neither confirmed nor denied his relations to Kent. They had been discreet even within the mansion, but the dominant presence of humble Clark in upper-class Luthor events couldn't be denied. The infuriatingly heterosexual gaze of the gossip rags had termed them as a 'bromance'. She supposed the trick to homophobia was to use it to your discretionary advantage.

"You've dated _a_ Luthor, Clark." Kara tugged free of him. "Lena is nothing like her brother."

Lena kept quiet and watched the exchange tensely. She appreciated Kara's defence of her character, but she and Lex do share resemblances in terms of nature and nurture. Lena saw herself as a Luthor through and through and had often worried what that meant in terms of her future.

"Lex was everything like Lena, all the darkness he shows now can only be countered by the brilliance he still has, the same trait I'm sure Lena shares." Clark sighed and continued not unkindly, but with a severity in his voice Kara had yet to hear. "They were like two peas in a pod. I'd never seen siblings closer or more similar," he shared another look to Lena, "the way they were made me miss you."

"You didn't miss me that much, Clark." Kara bit back even as her voice quivered.

She had come to terms with the reasoning. Though it was another thing entirely to feel the reasons justified the end. Untended feelings of abandonment left a bitter emptiness that even time couldn't lessen. He had ensured segments of her childhood would be confusing and isolating. It wasn't until much later and with Alex's help did she realize where her issues with Clark lay.

Kara took a breath and consoled herself to keep going. "You're the one that sent me away."


	36. Chapter 36

"Lex's idealism cost him, this world cost him and he in turn cost the lives of innocents." Clark was intent on the focus being kept on the Luthors. His emotions towards Lex were a withering bane of turmoil. "His egotism, intelligence and stubbornness were the failings that brought him to lunacy and murder."

Lena stiffened ashamedly under the accusations, but Kara kept their hands linked. "I'm telling you that Lena is nothing like him, not in that way!"

"I'm hearing words from a fool in love!" Clark shot back, his conviction stemmed from his own disappointments. There were numerous incidents of his blind faith being rewarded only with Lex's betrayal. "You can't trust a Luthor!"

Neither she nor Kara had ever said they loved one another. They weren't yet at that intimacy level or perhaps it was the fact they hadn't ever had the time to properly discuss their relationship.

"Then trust me!" Kara held a hand over her chest, hand gripped into the fabric of her blouse. "Trust in my decision to believe in Lena."

Clark's gaze held heavy consideration before he placed a palm flat against his own dress shirt. " _I_ can't stand for it."

A gust of wind howled through the yard below and even rushed by them on the balcony. Clark's slicked down hair flurried freely for a moment before he shoved a hand through it. For a moment he looked remarkably familiar. The image slipped as he canted his face and his eyes became obscured. The reflection in the lens of his glasses made him appear ominous.

Lena shivered and Kara immediately placed her warm palms over the goosebumps forming. "You don't even know her and you won't give her a chance?"

"Kara, please underst-"

"No," Kara's voice was low, but firm, "not this time, I tried to understand when I was just a kid and I still have to try every day to come to terms with how you handled everything. You were my only relative in this world and you chose the easier path for yourself!" Kara took a breath, dismayed at her confrontational stance, she had wanted to bring this up with Clark as adults, to sit down and talk this through with him.

The last thing she wanted was some dramatic confrontation, but she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand Clark's brand of righteousness being forced into her life. It was only ever done when it was convenient for him to do so. She held reluctant acceptance of his past deeds, but she wouldn't keep her frustrations at bay during their current disagreement, " _you_ abandoned me."

Lena held Kara from behind who leaned gratefully back into the embrace.

"Kara, I never meant to…" Clark was visibly hurt. "You were my age, could you possibly imagine-"

"Yes." Kara stared unblinkingly at Clark, her conviction sincere and ironclad. "I promised to protect you and to never let you think you were alone, I would've kept my promise and been a family to you."

"We are family." Clark said dismally, profoundly troubled by Kara's accusations.

"Your way isn't always the right way, nothing is absolute." Kara gritted out, she was tired.

"You may…" Clark took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. "You may not think I care about you now, but if you continue I'll have no choice but to report your improper _interactions_ to the university's board."

Lena was shocked Clark would go that far, a scandal like theirs could scar both of their promising academic careers. Kara's more so, since she always had the option to reclaim her position as L-Corp's CEO.

"If a slap on the wrist now can prevent more destruction onward I'll do it, I'll take on your hatred and do the right thing by informing the university." Clark's jaw was tight as he finished his sentence.

Kara had an air of obstinate acceptance and was about to say her mind when Diana joined them.

"You'll do no such thing." Diana's words held finality.


	37. Chapter 37

"Diana, this is a family matter," Clark turned to her wearily, " **stay out of it**."

"She's family, **_my_** sister and anyone would warrant my protection against such heavy handed judgement."

"Diana," Clark's handsome face was in a tight and rare scowl, "I'm doing the right th-"

"Do not _dare_ put these two before the University." Her tone promised dire consequences if he were to force her hand.

"I'm trying to protect her." Clark was resolute.

"The only one trying to harm her future is **you**." Diana answered back, her belief unshakable against his claims.

"Dia-"

"Leave the premise." Diana interjected before he could continue. "If you wish to wallow in your prejudices and anguish over Lex then go and brood with Bruce."

"Bruce's concerns were… _are_ legitimate." He was just as determined. "If I had listened then I wouldn't have to carry the guilt of the lives taken."

"Obsessive guilt does _not_ justify your concerns towards Lena."

They were at a tense standstill.

"We'll leave?" Kara timidly supplied, she never wanted a conflict to storm between her cousin and mentor.

"Nonsense," Shayera tsked, "Clark, you started this whole scene and forced my wife to intervene which made me have to hunt all of you down, I get to say who goes and stays and I'm looking at you."

Shayera held up her hand to stall further argument, her demeanor hardened. "Personal prejudices aside you wouldn't have continued this disruption."

Clark was flabbergasted; it was about _principles_ and shielding his own from another Luthor. He was about to say more when he saw Diana place a hand onto Kara's shoulder. He took a moment to truly assess Kara's state. He saw the pain etched in every line of his cousin's stance. He had _caused_ that and he has apparently caused a lot more harm to her than he ever thought, he dejectedly shook his head. "You'll regret this and I'll never advise for something other than separation."

"Leave, Clark." Diana took a step forward, if it became necessary, she was ready to enforce her decree.

"I… please excuse my disruption Shayera, Diana…Kara," Clark was resigned towards the exit, but he had to warn his own, "watch that scorpion on your back."

Lena would always be ashamed for what Lex had wrought. For the lives he had jeopardized in his blind zeal. She has been attempting to make amends ever since his careless actions were brought to light. She pulled away from Kara, but the taller woman held on. "Don't, please don't."

"Kara…" Lena felt uneasy.

Kara had just gone against her cousin and wasn't about to lose Lena to his unnecessary condemnations. "Our conduct might be academically questionable, but there's nothing inherently wrong with you."

Lena could only nod. Words seemed to escape her.

Kara gratefully turned to Diana. "Thank you."

"Your cousin was lashing out and threatening you, but _do **not**_ think I condone this, you're her professor, she's under your academic charge," Diana marched back towards the gala, but not before saying over her shoulder, "I'm disappointed."

Diana's singular utterance of disappointment represented to Kara countless unsaid marks against her character. It was hard to get Kara's cheerful attitude to waver, but she never could forgive herself for letting someone she cared about down. She was too serious on her deemed responsibilities not to be affected. She almost sobbed right there and then, but Lena was close and Shayera spoke before Kara spiraled. "Don't let that get you, Kara, c'mon kid, you stood up for yourself and do you know anyone more stubborn on personal beliefs than Diana, there's a part of her that's very impressed with you right now."

"Not about this," Kara turned to Lena and said rather apologetically, "Diana wouldn't support me breaking the rules."

"Kara," Shayera chortled, "I don't know how to break it to you kid, but Diana hasn't followed a goddamn rule in her whole career."


	38. Chapter 38

Kara was properly scandalized to hear such blasphemy against her idol and literal goddess of a mentor.

"I'm serious, oh my god, you don't believe me do you?" Shayera looked at Kara's face then Lena's. "She's a literal meme in the community, wait, wait give me a sec," Shayera pulled out her cell phone and scrolled until she could hold up a picture of Diana turning her back on what looked to be a full boardroom, it was captioned as ' _how about i do anyway?_ '. "That was the picture one of her student's took of her when she wanted to refute a huge archeological theory and technique that would've cost the university so the board pulled their support on it."

"I'm guessing she did anyways?" Lena tilted her head, irrevocably becoming more impressed by Kara's mentor.

"Hell yeah she did," Shayera scrolled to show a gif where a pair of sunglasses descended on Diana's face as an explosion blew behind her, "but they took her tenure even when she was right just because she caused such a shit storm for so many of the funders." She put her phone away. "They wanted her to jump through hoops and delicately handle the situation, but every day meant more issues so sometimes," Shayera's eyes sparkled, "you make your bed and you sleep in it."

Kara gulped. "I mean we didn't, we haven't actually…"

"You're too old for the sex talk kid, you two can figure this out if it really matters to you and, for the record, both you and Lena are the same age and certified geniuses," Shayera pointed at Lena, "the Luthors once held something that belonged to Diana so I've done my research and I don't think there's anyone more suited for one another."

"Umm." Kara said.

"I've got a documentary showing to host so you can stay or go, but I'm warning you that Diana will be sending you two a non-stop glare if you stay."

"We'll," Kara looked to Lena and after a nod, "we'll go."

…...

With Shayera's blessing, Lena supposed she had half of Kara's lesbian moms on her side.

Everything seemed to fall into place after that.

Kara invited her to lunches before statistical analysis, to companionable evenings at Kara's flat. Kara was an expert in many theoretical fields and Lena found herself challenged and intrigued.

They either worked on their own side projects or brainstormed together. Lena excelled in the hard sciences and was especially well versed in Kara's research since she participated in most of Kara's biomolecular engineering labs.

Kara was equally able to decipher and input on several of Lena's own projects for L-Corp. Many times leading to a much quicker solution than if Lena had worked alone even if she factored the small amount of time invested to get Kara caught up on L-Corp's research and development background.

The greatest obstacle to timely scientific breakthroughs could be accounted to how often they ended up on top of one another and tasting every inch of easily accessible skin. Just kisses for now, kisses that left them breathless and at times confused on why they hindered their enthusiasm for one another.


	39. Chapter 39

**Jess:** Woe is me, all alone in the apartment you use as storage.

 **Lena:** I'm home right now.

 **Jess:** Changing and showering here to keep the mystery up instead of doing it at her place after sexcapades does not count.

 **Lena:** We don't. We haven't.

 **Jess** : You've pretty much shacked up with her and still haven't banged?

 **Lena:** Jess, please. And 'banged', really?

 **Jess:** The power science couple, the people literally compiling more publishable work than humanly possible hasn't actually /coupled/?

 **Lena:** Jess.

 **Jess:** Don't Jess me, you still haven't fucked?!

 **Lena:** I won't be home this weekend.

 **Jess:** At least I can be proud that you're both U-Haul Lesbians.

…

It was Kara who usually shared her personal life while Lena listened. She treasured the easy tales of Kara's youth within the Danvers' family and tried to match each precious story with a worthy memory of her own.

Kara had happy things to share more times than not, but when she did bring up Clark's abandonment Lena returned the support Kara had once promised her.

It was so impossibly easy with Kara. Lena wanted to offer every part of herself she had once been too afraid to dwell upon. Kara always made her feel cherished and attended to.

She should be alarmed to find her haven in a person instead of clinical science, but Kara was a phenomenon in and of herself.

Lena found her work, studies and demeanor easing close to when Lex had been sane and welcoming. Lena hadn't realized how much she missed a sanctuary amidst the storm of her life. She had become so accustomed to weathering through by her lonesome.

Jess had been far too respectful to pry in the more serious and personal accounts of Luthor life. Lena had always appreciated her friend's discretion and silent support. She didn't know how she had become so lucky to have so many factors of support in her life.

…

Sometimes they didn't speak at all.

During lab they would set up on the farthest stations from one another and existed in companionable silence. Open lab hours meant the room was filled with graduates who required guidance and Kara found it necessary to rotate throughout the room. When it came time to check Lena's already flawless work Kara couldn't help but lean close. Proximity occurring as naturally as it had been for the private hours they've spent together.

Kara's eyes would linger over the sharp edge of Lena's cheek as she recalled the countless times she had been free to touch or caress. Often the spell would be broken in the nick of time and Kara would blush and stammer vague excuses and ask for self-guided work from the other graduate students while she made a hasty exit.

For reasons unknown, Lena found Kara especially charming when she was flustered and prepped in lab gear, with her wheat golden hair in a messy top knot and the large sleeves of her lab coat pretty much engulfing her thin frame.

Jess teased Lena endlessly for her heart-eyed pining which she obviously didn't do, a Luthor doesn't _pine_ and certainly not during class hours. Though Lena could admit to perpetually becoming fonder, every bar of expectation was surpassed with even just one shy, but warm smile from Kara.


	40. Chapter 40

"Jess, I've been patiently waiting, but you still haven't explained your situation with Wilde."

"Your patience is severely lacking if you've already cracked."

"Jess."

"Lena." Jess answered petulantly. "See, how we can both call each other's names and yet nothing gets accomplished, magical."

"You don't have to confide in me anything you're not comfortable sharing, but I just want to make sure she's treating you right."

"Of course she is," Jess stated though her tone was confused, "what made you think she wasn't?"

"Ignoring the fact that she climbs over Kara like a cat in heat?" Lena's voice strewed with disbelief. "More importantly she's making you abide to god knows what kind of rules!"

" _I_ was the one that instigated rules for us to follow."

"To help keep your relationship a secret?"

"It made it easier for both of us." Jess shrugged and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Did you ever intend for this to be long term?"

Jess paused what she was doing. "Would you believe since the moment I saw her?"

Lena got up and followed into the kitchen; she wanted to read Jess' face for any uncertainty. "Was it the same for her?"

"I don't know, reading minds aren't one of my many talents." Jess looked over her shoulder when Lena placed her hand there. "I like to think so, I'm not particularly demonstrative, but Kathy won't shut up about us sometimes. It's a miracle no one ever found out."

Lena retracted her hand just as Jess turned so they were fully facing each other. "Jess, as long as she makes you happy… You know I always have your back."

The corner of Jess' eyes crinkled into a hint of a smile before she sniffed and returned to the meal she was preparing. "Is the interrogation over then?"

"Perhaps, or you can tell me when she intends to make an 'honest woman' out of you."

"What is this, the 1950's?"

Lena shrugged; her smile showed she was only kidding.

"When I accept," Jess answered smugly, "it's a gag at this point that each year she gives me an engagement ring, but I want to carve a reputation through my own merit and not connections, I've gotten myself to this point and don't intend to cave until I make a name for myself."

"That's admirable."

"I have a whole box of ridiculously expensive engagement rings; they aren't really my style so if I ever get into some dire straits I'll just pawn them all off."

"Why wait? I personally know some jewellers and could fetch you a more than reasonable price."

"What! No! Don't even-" Jess glared while Lena tried to hide her amusement, "Oh, ha ha ha, you got me, very smooth."

"You care."

"Humans tend to care, am I not only human?" Jess returned to preparing their food, her tone instantly turned playful. "Are you going to tell me what has you on a cloud for a practical week and don't deny it, you've been relentlessly happy since your adult sleepover with Kara."

"There's nothing 'only' about you, my very dear friend."

"This dear friend of yours wants you to stop dodging the question."

"What defines an 'adult' sleepover?"

"Don't be smart with me, Luthor, everyone knows your I.Q. and E.Q. levels are high, but if you're avoiding the question I'm guessing you..." Jess made a mockery of what surprise was supposed to be, " _lapped_ the cream?" She threw everything she was holding into the sink just so she could clap her hands, at first slowly then speeding up until it was an impressively thunderous applause for one person to perform.

"Are you and Wilde into cat puns, is this some sordid bedroom thing because I don't think I'm comfortable with learning what _she's_ into."

"They just grow up so fast." Jess pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes. "One second you're sending off a perfectly good and _expensive_ coffee maker to their romantic interest then what'll you know, them kids are k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"My gratitude is only outweighed by my hatred towards you at this moment."

…...

Lena was surprised when Alex dropped by during lunch. While they were in no means on bad terms, they certainly weren't close. Alex had a migratory work schedule that kept her out of state most of the time. Any free moments within state were spent either with Maggie or quality time with Kara. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Alex held her forefinger in front of her lips, mimed the universal motion for silence as she pushed a manila envelope over Lena's work desk.

Lena raised an eyebrow, but wasn't about to go against the whims of Kara's adored sibling. She picked up the rather heavy enveloped and unspun the twine that kept it shut to find a single piece of paper.

 _Why was the envelope so heavy? What in the world was it made out of and honestly how much twine did Alex really need?_

On the page: 'Kara's birthday is coming up so we are taking her out to Diana's boat house. Everyone is going to be there, but I know she'll be happiest if you can be there as well. Utmost discretion is needed to handle this since Kara loves parties enough to want to help plan her own if she finds out. I'll have everything sorted, all you have to do is show up.'

"I would be-" Alex's hand snapped out and over Lena's mouth.

Alex mimed the 'silence' motion once again.

Lena rolled her eyes at the dramatics, but took out a fountain pen so she could scribble out a reply. 'Thank you for inviting me, I'll be there. Do you require me to distract Kara?'

Alex blushed while giving Lena a completely scandalized glare, but when she considered the high likelihood of success she gradually warmed to the idea of Lena distracting her sister in _that_ way.

Lena watched quizzically at Alex's mercurial expressions which jumped from distain to resigned acceptance. When Lena realized the source of Alex's confusion she wrote quickly, crisply and not without several underlines. 'I meant I'll take her out on a date or just bring her to the place when you've set everything up.'

Alex blushed even harder and with a grim expression gathered the manila envelope and note back into her hand. She solemnly waved a goodbye over her shoulder. "Lena."

"Alex." Lena answered just as solemnly if not more than a bit confused.


	41. Chapter 41

Kathy and Lena were nothing akin to friends, not even acquaintances, but this sit-in suggested by Winn and Jess was a mandated litmus test. They would need to survive this amicably or else they wouldn't be invited to the weekend long birthday bash. The perimeters of this forced excursion seemed vague and unnecessary to Kathy and Lena, but both had shown up 10 minutes before the meeting time. They had postured at the entrance, neither willing to give an inch before a server familiar with their faces had welcomed them to their table.

Those that came up with this plan weren't with them at their table, but Lena was becoming increasingly suspicious of the pair in the far corner. She squinted at them only for both to pull up their menus in choreographed synchronicity.

"I believe that-"

"Your staring is making far too obvious that _we_ know that they are present." Kathy said over her own menu.

"So you're aware we're getting _supervised_?" Lena grimaced over the word, she was **not** pleased. "Like children?"

"It's a bit offensive, though I guess _you'll_ need a referee," Kathy eyed her appraisingly, "if we ever came to blows."

Lena was nonplussed. "I highly doubt that."

"Put your money where your mouth is." Kathy sneered.

"We're already getting subjugated to a weekend together; do you really want to lose money over it?"

"Coward."

"You're resorting to name calling?"

"I call it like I see it." Kathy smiled plastic as a doll's.

"Never should I expect more from a cradle robber." Lena said just as easily.

Kathy snapped her menu close. "How old do you think I am?"

"You're setting yourself up for failure if you need to ask." Lena waved the waiter over and ordered for herself.

Kathy did the same. They were both very courteous in front of the staff, but the moment their server was gone they were at each other's throats.

"Jess-"

"Kara-"

They glared before both speaking over one another. "-deserve better than you."

Kathy inhaled and released the most aggrieved sigh a person could possibly emote. "I won't ever get along with you."

"Nor I with you." Lena agreed.

"But I think both of us are invested in making our better halves happy and I don't know why they think we couldn't get along after games night, clearly we're just fine." Kathy waved her hand between them. "We've talked before; look at us conversing right now."

"I'm guessing they want us to carry a civil conversation."

"But neuter the underlying jibes?" Kathy caught on quickly to that train of thought.

Lena raised her shoulder in tiniest of shrugs, not quite willingly to admit to the childishness that Kathy seemed to incite from her.

"I suppose I could deign to a weekend of weather commentaries and cordial pleasantries." Kathy rolled her eyes, but held out her hand for a shake. "Truce."

"Fine."

Kathy didn't let go of Lena's hand though and instead tugged the other woman across the table. "Let them have a show and worry?"

It _would_ get back at Jess for this embarrassing and honestly a little condescending outing.

Lena smirked which Kathy answered with a malicious grin of her own. She angled them close enough to look like they were in a heated lip lock. Lena even committedly threw an arm around Kathy's slender and _very_ snapable neck.

Kathy pulled back, coiffed her hair and brought their check to the front of desk. She asked for their meal to be changed to take-out for Jess and Winn and have anything else they ordered placed onto her card as well.

Kathy turned back and offered Lena her hand which was stared at for a moment before being ignored. Kathy considered throwing a fuss until Lena held the door open for them. "Shall we?"

As they saw Jess disconcertedly make her way towards the till. Lena and Kathy's saunter became a dash as they flew like bats out of hell from the restaurant.


	42. Chapter 42

"A truce is of the utmost importance, but at what _cost_?" Jess hung up on her call when Lena entered their den.

"Who was that?"

"The older and less puppish, but just as gay Danvers."

"Does she need help with the 'operation'?" Alex had insisted they referred to all birthday preparation as such.

Jess arched a brow. "I see you're still humoring Alex, what I need is _your_ help."

Lena noted Jess' grave seriousness and placed everything on hold. "Of course, anything."

Jess sat down and said with worrying levels of severity. "Anything?"

Lena nodded; she meant it when she said she was there for her friend. "What can I do for you?"

"I know how Kathy kisses so you fooled no one, but I swear to god if you two end up all mischief managed and paling it out I'm going to personally hold you responsible."

Exasperated, Lena got up. "That's what had you so serious?"

"You two have some strong similarities; it's what I guessed made you both abhor one another so much."

"We have **_nothing_** in common."

"I know how Highlander works, there can only be **one**!"

…...

Lena was more than willing and capable of planning a birthday party, but she had been tasked with keeping Kara occupied for the week leading up. The weekend came before Kara's birthday on Monday so she would be expecting a little get together on said Monday.

They _should_ be able to pull off the plan without a hitch.

As long as Lena played her part which was alerting Alex whenever Kara went out of sight. Lena thought Alex was far too paranoid, but she was already spending most of her time with Kara anyways so it wasn't much of a sacrifice on her part.

"If you're here to see me, you can come in unless…" Kara glanced at the tablet full of L-Corp schematics in Lena's arms, "you're just going to work in the hallway?"

"I just wanted to be close to you." Lena blurted out just as a trio of students passed Kara's door.

"Ha ha ha, you're a real jokey jokester." Kara said loudly for the students who were startled into gawking at the usually shy prof.

"A joke, yeap," Kara coughed, "right this way please." Kara moved aside to allow Lena into her office.

The door slammed behind them as they spun to lean against it like they were trying to keep out a particularly vicious animal. They looked at one another and burst into a giddy round of laughter.

"God I wish I could say no one saw that, but they definitely did." Lena leaned back and let her head touch against the door. "We should probably be more discrete."

"We are though, we are totally discrete." Kara assured, but then chewed on her lip and reconsidered. "We are kinda discrete?"

"I'll give us a passing grade, but only barely." Lena closed her eyes and released a sigh. "I should ask Jess how she managed to keep their relationship under the radar for such a long duration."

"Keep it a secret you mean?"

"That as well, I suppose." Lena turned her head, her smile not too kindly. "How it happened at all is a mystery."

Kara pressed her lips together. "I… Kathy is a really good friend; I hope you can respect her."

Lena's eyes widened as she noted the gravity of Kara's tone. "I… I actually do respect her professional aptitude and skill, L-Corp has tabs on most business, but her corporation has had significant progress under her reign and is being more diligently monitored as her position in the company raises."

Kara's mood lightened and was quite cheered by Lena's words. "Is that high praise and your seal of approval, Ms. Luthor?"

Lena chewed her lip and worried if she had been too generous and vocal on her assessment towards Wilde. "Mmmm."

"You're just so sweet with me," Kara reached a timid hand to caress Lena's cheek and smiled when the other woman leaned into her touch, "but you and Kitty are just oil and water and I can accept that, thank you for admitting her good points at least."

"Promise you won't tell her what I said, her ego doesn't need any more nourishment."

"You make it sound like any praise will go straight to her head." Kara teased.

After just being chastised, Lena smartly remained silent, but Kara could see the ' _It will'_ written across the other woman's face.

Kara laughed again and only quieted when Lena bravely leant over and kissed her breath away.

A loud sharp knock sounded on the other side of the door and with a squeak Kara dragged Lena down with her onto the floor. They were on their knees, far below the tinted, wobbled glass window of Kara's office door.

"I'm coming in." Diana warned from the other side of the door as Kara paled.


	43. Chapter 43

Kara kicked off her heels and half stumbled and half darted her way to behind her office desk. She dove like a soldier for their foxhole.

True to her word, Diana turned the often faulty lock and easily swung open the door until the wooden frame bumped into Lena's leg.

Diana peeked around the edge of the door, clearly not impressed to find Lena on the floor with her legs akimbo.

Lena straightened out of the way and mimed fixing her earing back into place. "Dr. Danvers was helping me find-"

"Your silhouettes suggests otherwise." Diana was no fool.

Lena would like to maintain a good relationship with Kara's mentor and while Diana was certainly impressive, Lena was not so easily flustered or intimated. Lena stood with her story, but glanced over to a concerned looking Kara. She'd never allowed her anxieties or anyone get the better of her, until she met Kara, though she supposed exceptions were only reasonable for someone so exceptional.

"Ms. Luthor, please step outside." Diana's tone sounded like she had had to repeat the request during Lena's momentary lapse in attention.

Lena saw Kara's eager to please and slightly worried expression trained to her mentor. Should she stay? She couldn't if they were playing for professionalism since a simple student would vacate the room on the request of a former professor.

"Dr. Danvers, I'll be right outside."

Kara nodded, hand lifted to touch her glasses before she restrained herself. "Thank you."

Lena straightened her suit and after a formal nod at Diana proceeded out the room.

…...

"Kara, what were you thinking?" Diana approached the desk.

Kara stood as Diana came forward; it seemed rude to remain seated. "I honestly, for just a moment, was having a…" Kara crossed her arms, eyes averted, "I wasn't thinking."

"Little one," Diana waited for Kara to look up, her protégés eyes were focused if a bit embarrassed as if she was ready for scolding, but still resolute in her attachment to the Luthor, "I've come to tell you that I might not be in town for Monday and just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"I thought since we haven't talked since the party…" Kara let her words fall.

"No matter our discourse I would never forget a sister's birthday." Diana's tone held no reprimand and her eyes were creased from her smile. "Shayera has been quite insistent that I not leave things the way we did, I do tend to live a very hands on life and I want our partings to always be on a good note."

"Shayera is the best." Kara said as she looked anywhere but at Diana, the casual way which her mentor spoke of some potential demise made her uneasy.

"Wisest choice for my mate." Diana agreed.

"I am very sorry we crashed the event, I really hadn't meant for the evening to just… happen like that."

"You've done more than enough to amend; Shayera would like you to know that while she enjoys help at the exhibit and your enthusiasm for film prep, your skills are better suited elsewhere."

Kara became even more embarrassed.

Diana made her way around the desk and wrapped Kara into her arms. "Never think you aren't welcome at our home, but she worries you are spreading yourself too thin."

"I have things under control." Kara leaned against Diana, grateful to learn she wasn't permanently on the woman's bad side.

"No matter my personal stance I've spoken with Clark and have come to an agreement. He has given me his word that he won't work against you and Lena in anyway." Diana motioned to where she was sure Lena was leaning to catch the details of their conversation. "Though I presume the pair of you weren't exactly awaiting his permission."

Kara pulled away, red in the face. "We haven't actually… done… too much?"

"You say that as a question, do you require to borrow my twelve volumes of Cleo's treatises on body and pleasure?"

"No!" Kara dropped into her chair and covered her face. "I don't want them, no thank you."

"Shayera is quite fond of volumes eight through eleven while I believe I'm more partial to-."

Kara clamped her hands over her ears and frantically hummed over her mentor's voice. When she dared to look up she was faced with Diana's devilishly grin. "Little one, if you've not progressed with Luthor to the more intimate parts of your relationship it may be because you too want it to be legitimate and on healthier grounds."

"Umm." Kara said.

"You could ask Dr. Benanti to take over with Lena."

"That's an option?" Kara had a moment of irrational worry, what if the proximity was what allowed their relationship to flourish.

"If you take that road you'll have both my blessing and support, Lena is a smart individual and we can find a suitable substitute for your role." Diana was stern to a point, but continued in a playful tone when she had Kara's full attention. "As long as nothing _inappropriate_ were to occur this semester I'm sure we can work something out."


	44. Chapter 44

Diana opened the door and while Lena didn't exactly fall into the room she did stumble. "Did you catch everything that was said, Ms. Luthor?"

Lena opened her mouth to deny eavesdropping, but thought better of it. "I did."

"Very well, I'll leave you two to sort this out then." Diana smirked at Lena before disappearing down the corridor.

"Well what do you think?" Kara feigned for casualness, but she wasn't sure how Lena would take all of this. "I know it would be unorthodox and there'll be paperwork and hoops to jump through and we would have to be extremely discreet until the transfer gets all sorted, but then we could maybe have a real chance… if that was what you wanted of course."

"I wouldn't mind who I was working under for my masters," Lena knelt down in front of Kara and took the other woman's hands into hers, "as long as we get to spend time together."

"You're being honest?" Kara's grip tightened as she tried and failed to keep the hopefulness out of her eyes.

Lena nodded. To enroll in the master's program she had self-taught four years' worth of psychology courses. All that enrolment prep was worth the moments she got to spend time with Kara.

Honestly, she was ready to finish a PhD just to chance having Kara in her life. Switching professors next term was of negligible concern.

Kara slipped down from her chair so she could kneel across from Lena. "If you're out of my department and lab, we wouldn't get to see one another as often."

"Kara…" Lena was about to vehemently deny allowing that to ever be the case when Kara hesitantly wrapped her arms around Lena's neck.

"We both live extraordinarily busy lives and I feel it's more than luck for us to have been able to meet." Kara leaned down to place her forehead against Lena's shoulder, brought herself closer, her voice but a whisper. "We could have handled things better, but it's better late than never and I would very much like us not to be held back by academic integrity."

Lena suddenly got it and tightened her hold around Kara, her voice shook just a bit. "Does that mean I can really stay the night?"

Kara moved away as she tilted her head quizzically. "You already stay over most nights."

"Umm, well I meant in a…" Lena pressed her lips together and imagined self-immolation to be an easier task than this.

"Oh." Kara's expression was equal measures of mortification and barely contained excitement. "Oh!"

…

"You have a tutorial in about twenty minutes, don't you?" Kara got up and scrolled through her Google calendar.

Lena knew that Kara had a specific page for each of her students; she admired her prof's organization skills. "Do I need to be present to agree for a transfer? Would it be best if I asked Dr. Benanti myself?"

"She would require a reason from you." Kara looked over her shoulder to find Lena leaning close to inspect the open page.

"Why are both mine and your calendars the same colour, you've colour coded every other students to a different shade."

Kara alt-tabbed out of the window and then shut off the monitored as well. "It'smyfavouritecolour."


	45. Chapter 45

In the coming days, Lena found her assigned task as distractor to be of little issue. Kara was dead set on making the transfer achievable by the end of this semester. To streamline the whole process Kara had gone to speak with Dr. Benanti who offered aid with suspiciously enthusiastic agreement. The other professor looked as if something she had strived towards has finally been achieved. Kara described it to be a tad disconcerting, but Benanti has always been very involved. Kara then went to their department's main office to attain the necessary paperwork.

The procedure wasn't necessarily forbidden, but students that chose their professors normally had to stick with them through the duration of their masters. The sheer amount of forms was usually enough to deter a disgruntled student; especially when most required the prof's active participation to make the transfer possible.

Kara had attempted to get Lena to submit some kind of complaint to quicken the process or state some irrevocable moral difference that had brewed a disagreement between them, but Lena had refused.

Kara's determination would be intimidating if Lena wasn't just as set for a successful transfer. It was also a rather distracting turn-on to witness such steel in Kara.

…...

A weeklong whirlwind had resulted with an audience with the Dean of the Faculty of Science.

Kara was extremely proud of getting through the bureaucratic nightmare of paperwork in such a short time. She was barely able to contain herself in the seat next to Lena. Lena was tempted to place her hand on Kara's knee and calm her partner, but thought better of it.

Dean John Jones was an imposing man. He had a quiet sense of strength in him that demanded instant attention and respect. He was a brand of refined formality that extended to practical cufflinks that slipped over his wrist bone when he turned the pages and pages of documentation.

His face was impassive as he read over the paper documents Kara and Lena had sent in. "Everything appears to be in order."

Kara was glowing and Lena would be as well if not for at least one of them needing to practice some kind of restraint. Kara danced her eyes over to Lena, her mirth pooled at the corner of her lips into an infectious grin. Lena felt a smile come unbidden just because of how darn contagious Kara's effervescent demeanor was.

"I've heard some serious accusations about you two." Dean Jones' tone was rigid and foreboding, his eyes thankfully still on the piles of paperwork.

"What things?" Kara asked instantly while Lena leaned back in her own chair, the very essence of composure.

"There have been complaints of favouritism among some of your students of the previous class Lena took under you, they suggested unprofessional conduct." He took off his thick rimmed glasses, folded the legs in and placed them squarely at the center of his desk. He took his time going through the motions to allow time for either party to hang themselves if they were jumpy with guilt.

Kara was about to adamantly deny any such favouritism, Lena had earned her grade and they were nothing more than professor and student until after that class had ended.

"If you check my records you'll see my impressive GPA is maintained throughout my academic career, clearly not only in Dr. Danvers' class." Lena spoke calmly, nothing in her demeanor giving away her intense worry. "Is this establishment punishing those that excel?"

"No." The Dean rubbed at his temple. "There have been accusations I never would've believed in and yet you two now come forward with a termination and transfer request."

"Why haven't you brought up these complaints with me before?" Kara questioned, being kept from the truth slipped her anxiety into wounded concern.

"I've brought them up now, hence why I forced this face-to-face meeting instead of utilizing online channels for formal correspondences." John sat back in his seat, his fingers steepled before his dire expression.

"John," Kara started, she suspected he was intentionally making this into bit of a show for Lena's sake, "you know me."

"It's my bias towards you that may have clouded my judgement." His lips were in a firm line.

"I don't have the easiest temperament." Lena said, drawing John's attention to herself. "I've had some conflict with my classmates, but I wasn't going to mingle below a Luthor's standing."

John glared at Lena's faux haughtiness, but the woman kept her cool gaze and refused to say more on the subject even under his inquisitive assessment.

"Fine." He uncapped his fountain pen and stroked his signature over the dotted line. "The paperwork and transfer will be finalized for the coming Winter Term."

"Dr. Danvers," Lena said to Kara with a nod of her head and then turned her unruffled gaze onto John, "Dean Jones." She excused herself without waiting for either parties to respond and left the office without a glance at Kara lest she gave her exhilaration over their success.

The door shut with a quiet click behind her.

"Thank you, John." Kara beamed as she slipped on her coat.

John stood and prepared to walk Kara to the door, his lips have relaxed into some kind of grin. "Try to be mindful until the semester's end; remember always regulations before action, but I can't say seeing her with you hasn't done this old man's heart some good."

"You're not so old, John, and don't I always stay the course?"

"You've yet to disappoint and I want your record to stay that way." He tapped his temple. "She's very fond of you, Kara, I won't object on principle."


	46. Chapter 46

Lena wasn't pacing, but she god damn wanted to as she waited anxiously outside of Kara's office. She couldn't very well wait in the Dean's hallway unless she wanted to fuel the query of their professional relationship.

She didn't even text since she was apprehensive of Kara's phone being on vibrate instead of silent.

"That went well!"

Lena spun around, relieved to see Kara was directing a warm smile towards her. "I was worried you would be mad with me seeing how I had acted."

"No, I totally get how that was necessary."

"Are you sure?"

Kara grinned and whipped out her phone; she typed as fast as she should and sent the message over to Lena.

Dr. Danvers: F(x) = x^(2/3) - √ 1 - x^2, F(x) = x^(2/3) + √ 1 - x^2

After a beat. "Is that a heart?"

"You still have me as 'Dr. Danvers' in your phone?" Kara asked as she slotted her keys into her office's newly installed doorknob.

Diana had broken the faulty lock on the previous one.

"Jess already teases me, please don't you start too." Lena felt her cheeks warm and slipped into the office before Kara could even fully open the door.

When Lena had turned she expected to get teased anyways, but instead found her arms full and her lips covered with Kara's smiling ones.

"You didn't even need a graphing calculator to know what I sent!" Kara kissed between her words, her tone heavy with admiration.

Lena felt her legs weaken and found herself not prepared for an onslaught of both praise and physical affection. She felt the back of her thighs bump into the office desk and was never before so thankful for something to lean against. She let her hands settle on Kara's hips and fought against the urge to tug Kara closer.

"Children, please."

Whatever urge Lena had been fighting before switched into a spastic push. She shoved Kara as far away from herself as she could which wasn't very far at all since Kara was just as intent to tuck her blushing face against Lena's neck.

"Kitty, oh my gosh!" Kara mumbled against Lena's skin.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Lena's usual composure was difficult to maintain with Kara cuddled so tightly against her.

Kathy smirked. "It'll teach you not to make out behind an unlocked door."

Lena let her arms rest around Kara's waist as her lips curled to match Kathy's expression. "Jess mentioned your lack of discretion was why she had to mandate rules.

Kathy narrowed her eyes, but then continued as if she hadn't heard Lena at all. "You'll want to get out of here before rush hour or that leisure drive will be a congested crawl."

"Oh," Kara pulled away from Lena and fetched her purse from the desk drawer, "thanks for reminding us!"

Lena crossed her arms over her chest. As always Kathy was able to invoke exasperation from the deepest ether like none other.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the beach with us?" Kara asked. "We could pick up Jess on our way over?"

Lena whipped her head around to look at Kara.

"Date night, pup." Kathy took a seat in Kara's chair. "Another time."

"Alrightey, but I'm going to hold you to that rain check."

"Are you just going to lounge in another's office?" Lena jeered at Kathy's habit of treating Kara's office space like her own.

"Aren't you late on your beach plans?" Kathy volleyed back.

"Kathy's office is getting renovated so she's working from mine while on campus."

"Don't stay too late; I wouldn't want you to stand up Jess for 'date night'." Lena said, no matter how much Kathy irked her; she wouldn't want Kara not to have all her friends at the party.

Kathy fastidiously ignored her, the computer screen reflected off her glasses as she opened multiple spread sheets to work on.

Kara gave Lena's sleeve a slight tug and nodded towards the door. As they headed out Lena glanced over her shoulder to catch Kathy giving her a wink.

God!


	47. Chapter 47

A veil of clouds turned the lukewarm summer day into a breezy afternoon. It was much too cold for Lena to even humour getting in the water, but Kara had her shoes in one hand as she walked bare along the rim of the waves.

Lena noticed Kara's rather contemplative mood and gave the other woman some space to process the day. She trailed parallel steps and watched as the dappled sunlight blazed glaringly bright just before it slipped into the sea.

"I think this is my favourite part of the day." The sky was still a kaleidoscope of merging hues, but the sharp tones were slowly giving way to twilight.

Lena pulled her gaze from the horizon. "Why's that?"

"Because even though we're far from the university when it's too bright out I wouldn't dare," Kara held out her free hand which Lena gladly took, "there's just a lot at stake, but all I want to do is… all of this."

"All of this?" Lena repeated as she intertwined their fingers.

"Dates with you," Kara gave a squeeze, her eyes turned back towards the open waters, "we just have to make it to the Winter semester and then your transfer would be official and we wouldn't, well I mean, we would still have to be discrete..."

"Could I not persuade you on an earlier start date?" Lena stalled their stride by tugging on Kara's hand. "Summer break is four months long."

Kara took a step closer, her smile playful. "You'll have to do an extremely good job at being convincing, what have you to offer, Ms. Luthor."

Before Lena could supply an answer, Kara's stomach interrupted with a loud grumbled.

Kara sheepishly moved away, but Lena laughed and pulled the taller woman into a loose hug. "How about reservations at the finest dining local?"

"Ah, you know my stomach is the way to my heart."

"Do I have it?" Lena whispered with only the fading light between them.

"My heart?"

Lena nodded.

"If we were in Stardust then you would have immortality."

"I don't believe I've seen that film."

Kara brushed a strand of hair behind Lena's ear and trailed her touch to cup Lena's face into her hand. "You have it completely."

…

"Umm, are blindfolds necessary?" Kara held the thick black material in her hands. Did Lena ask for Alex's help in making these?

"I promise it'll be worth it, don't you enjoy surprises?"

"I do!" Kara perked up. "When should I put them on?"

"Why not now? Would you like the radio on or…?"

Kara slipped the blindfolds on and heard Lena send a quick text. "We could just chat."

"Of course, I'm just a giving Jess a heads up that I won't be home."

"Okay." Kara tapped her nails against the car door.

"Are you and the Dean close?" Lena pulled them onto the highway. "He was a colossus of formality, but there was something familiar in the manner he spoke with you."

Kara stopped fidgeting. "I guess so, he has, or I should say _had_ a working relationship with Diana when she was still at our university."

"What would the Dean of the Faculty of Sciences have to do with an anthropology professor and archeologist?"

Kara crossed her legs and tried very hard not to wiggle in her seat. "He took an active role in persuading members of the board against the retraction of Diana's tenure, but it didn't work out."

"Could you possibly put these on?"

Kara felt something land on her lap; she felt the smooth plastic and familiar weight. "Noise cancelling head phones?"

"State of the art." Lena reassured. "Wouldn't want to ruin your surprise."

Lena could visibly see Kara's unease what with how the woman kept almost putting the headphones on, but stilled her motion before completion every time.

"Kara, do you trust me?"

"Completely."

Lena felt the warm glow within her chest work up along her skin once again when Kara repeated the word she had spoken when they had been on the beach. She was glad Kara couldn't see how red her pale features had become. "I just want to make sure your surprise is a good one."

Kara nodded to herself and slipped the head phones on. She hadn't thought Lena would be into this sort of thing, but now that she had a moment to… reassess, she wasn't exactly against it. She supposed it could be fun to be adventurous since most things she has tried with Lena had been extremely enjoyable. Though if sensitization play was going to be on the table then Kara would have a much more difficult time regulating herself.

With her other senses so tremendously dulled she felt rather nervous. She reached out and placed her hand on Lena's knee and felt comforted immediately when Lena held her hand.

…...

Kara felt the car door open and allowed Lena to lead her out of the car. The weather was cool, but if it was possible Kara would've been sweating into their hand hold by now.

Lena slowed their walk into a gradual stop.

"I think I'll enjoy it if it's you." Kara said just as the noise cancelling head phones were turned off and the blindfolds removed.

It was a disorienting moment trying to center herself in an astonishingly familiar living space when the entire gang jumped out from their various hiding spaces and yelled 'SURPRISE!'.

"Pardon?!" Lena said while Alex grabbed most of Kara's attention.

"Finally pulled one on you! Happy Birthday, my favourite sister!" Alex tugged Kara into a boisterous hug for a moment before her eyes shot open. "Wait what were you saying as you came in?!"


	48. Chapter 48

Lena refused to be intimidated by Alex's impressive glare. Kara was red as a strawberry while the rest of the crew could only stand in a stupor. Kathy and Jess lured the less involved individuals into the kitchen with promise of drinks which allowed Alex, Kara and Lena the privacy of the living room.

"What did Kara think you were going to do with the blindfolds and earphones, what did you say to get her to wear them?!"

Lena couldn't answer. It would only embarrass Kara further if she explained they were discussing trust in the car ride over.

Ah.

Yes.

Well.

Lena warmed when she deciphered Kara's reason for saying what she did. Though surely their first time would be sweeter, she wanted to devote a whole day or week or… eternity to truly get to enjoy her partner, Kara deserved to be worshipped.

Kara blinked at Lena, flushing as when she saw the desire in her partner's eyes.

They were both acting like scolded teenagers caught before a romp which just made Alex want to physically shake them both. "What the hell are your intentions with my sister?!"

"Alex!" Maggie had opportunely returned and placed a calming hand on Alex's bicep. "Take a sec."

Kara stood in front of Lena, her smile uneasy as she tried to placate her sister. "Lena wasn't-"

"She _would_ benefit from a real shovel talk." Kathy suggested; quick to offer a tray of drinks to stall Lena's disgruntled snip for the intrusion.

"Kathy!" "Kitty!" Jess and Kara admonished at the same time from opposing ends of the room.

"I brought libations and you disrespect the thoughtfulness of a party organizer," Kathy shrugged dramatically and placed her tray down, "what _is_ the world coming to?"

"Respect due to those that have earned it." Lena stated, the ' _you_ haven't earned it' hovered stingingly in the air.

Kathy's hackles were immediately raised and about to bite back when Jess called, "Kathy Eleanor Wilde, you promised!"

The use of her full name stopped a much chagrinned Kathy's rebuttal.

When Kathy turned scornfully back at Lena, the Luthor Heiress smirked and mouthed the name as mockingly as she could 'Ele-aa-nore'.

"Leave her alone, Lena!" Jess reprimanded without even turning around to glare into the room.

Alex shook her head at their shenanigans. The ridiculousness of the interruption aside, it did save her from delivering an outlandish threat against Lena.

The older Danvers watched her sibling and who she assumed was to be her sister-in-law someday continued to stare at one another like they were the only people in the whole wide.

"They are _so_ cute." Maggie whispered against Alex's neck. "They make me think of you, so smitten with me when we first started to date.

Alex blushed horribly; she fell in love, bravely and with a lot of aplomb. Her sister on the other hand was cotton candy flavoured, extra-sweetly smitten. It _was_ reassuring to see her sister so deeply enthralled by someone that returned that fondness tenfold. It was like staring into a perpetual exchange of affection that only grew with time and proximity.

Alex was glad her sister had this; she just had a knee jerk reaction of overprotectiveness since she hadn't been prepared to hear such a tone from her sister.

Her sister was a smart, independent adult and it wasn't like Kara was ever in any physical danger from Lena. What they got up to in their bedroom were of NO concern to her. Alex just wanted all details kept from her imaginings. "You're leagues above Monel."

Focus drawn back to the conversation, Kara stalwartly came to the defense of someone not present. "He's not such a monster; he has… points to him"

"I've seen him literally spoon mayonnaise into his mouth and then chew on a brick of cheese." Maggie snorted. "You're out of his league."

"That cretin isn't within _anyone's_ league."

Alex laughed loudly at Lena's restrained and quiet snark and proceeded to take the entire tray of drinks with her and Maggie. "We'll let you enjoy the party."


	49. Chapter 49

"Damn, that Prince has fine tastes!"

Kara's worry over Alex's sudden change in attitude was abandoned when she heard Kathy. "Don't touch her top shelf; those can make you really ill!"

Kara led Lena hastily into the kitchen to find everyone had their glasses out and ready for a topper. Several fine spirits had already been left opened, enthusiastically sampled.

"Oh, c'mon pup," Kathy popped the cork on a tall bottle filled with iridescent amber, "it's not a celebration without top shelf liqueur."

Just as Kathy was about to fill Jess' cup, Kara knocked the bottle right out from her hand and into the sink. The sudden action caused all of the glittering amber to sizzle down the pipes.

"What the- Kara!" Monel whimpered pitifully at the sink. "You could've let _me_ have some, that thing fetches a village in price."

"Not helping!" Kara pointed at him, aggrieved, "you should've known better!"

"I really don't though." Monel said with a laugh and shrug. "Hey, happy birthday alright?"

"Thanks." Kara replied stiffly.

"I just wanted you to know I'm cool with this," he pointed at Lena and gave a thumbs up, and then addressed her somewhat sternly, "just know if you ever mess it up, I'll be right here for Kara."

"Gross."

The room looked at Winn. "What, it's true."

"Hey, dude, not cool."

"No, you're being 'not cool', it was a curtesy to invite you since Kara has expressed wanting to mend bridges, but god only knows why she has the kindness in her heart to let you join a whole weekend at a place you will never muster up to."

"What." Monel could only stare at Kathy.

"What." Kathy mouthed back with as much disdain as she would for an ant in her Dalmore.

"Kara," Lena glanced her hand against Kara's lower back, "would you mind if I called Monel a cab home?"

"Wait, what, I don't want to go yet!" Monel frustrated, threw his glass into the sink and thusly shattered Shayera's fancy tumbler.

Kara looked at the broken pieces of glass for a while, then in saddened acceptance, "thanks for coming by, Monel."

Monel had pre-drank before coming here and could only stare speechless at Kara.

"I'll walk our friend to the front porch; the cool air should help his head." Lena suggested.

"Are you sure?"

Lena nodded and smiled darkly as Kathy suddenly flanked Monel's other side.

Kara watched, a little concerned while her other friends ushered her out into the sun room.

"You two couldn't move me if you tried." Monel slurred, obviously much more intoxicated than any of those present. Whatever notion to stay on 'good behaviour' was gone the moment Kara left.

"If you insist on being difficult then I'm sure a Luthor security detail could _gladly **escort**_ you from the premise." Lena's tone was placid, but her eyes were sharp.

"I've always wanted to see the elite Luthor Ops, go ahead and test it Monel, let's see how it goes then!" Kathy goaded, her smile glittered with vicious challenge.

"I'm fucking here for Kara." Monel glowered and shrugged off the women at his side only to turn into a knife at his neck.

"Hi." Alex pressed the lustreless blade into Monel's pale neck. "Want to do a demonstration on extreme lead poisoning?"

"There aren't any lead knifes." He grumbled and eyed the weapon completely disgruntled with the prospect of having to deal with any of this.

"We are in an archaeologist' home, and the design on the bolster appears to be Roman made," Lena noted, "extremely rare to find a lead weaponry piece since it tends to be quite soft."

"It can also be brittle," Kathy purred, manicured nails digging into Monel's neck, "snaps and breaks into parts when pressure is applied."

"You're all fucking nuts." Monel revolved away from the trio and snatched his jacket from the back of the couch. He rummaged in his pocket until he pulled out a bent card. "At least let me give this to Kara."

Kathy used her fingertips to disdainfully snatch the item, holding it as fair away from her body as possible. "I'll be sure to deliver your gas station card at the soonest convenience."

"Fucking bitches."

"You're missing _'bad ass'_ bitches, if you don't got anything nice to say," Alex gestured at the door with her knife, "get out."

Monel sneered, jaw twitching to open and get him into even worst graces with everyone. Thankfully some miracle in his addled brain led him out of the house without another word. He still childishly slammed the front door shut, hard enough to flake off a dust of paint.

Lena she turned to Kathy before she forgot. "You do know that lead is extremely malleable, not at the least bit 'brittle'."

"I wanted to see him squirm, do catch up."

"A good scholar always checks, cause god knows what **you** manage to understand."

Alex rolled her eyes and let the two of them bicker since apparently that was their modus operandi when engaging one another and not a pest.


	50. Chapter 50

Jess swung back into the living room to find Kathy and Lena in deep discussion. "Oh my god, are they getting along?"

"Yeap, thought I'll get them caught up to everyone else." Maggie shook the near empty bottle in her hand.

"Maggie, what the hell."

"I like it!" Kara grinned.

Jess rolled her eyes. Of course, sunshine and rainbows here would be an absolute puppy to see people important to her get along. She doesn't understand the carnage that would occur if Kathy and Lena decided to join forces.

"If what I _think_ is happening is happening, it _better_ **not** **_be_**."

Kathy turned and hoisted her drink up in a cheer. "Ah, all my favourite people are here to join us!"

"We were discussing your house cleaning habits." Lena supplied.

"Or your lack thereof, do you really just clog the drains at your apartment too, I thought you just did it at my condo to frustrate me."

"How the hell would Lena know whose clogging what," a vein throbbed in Jess' temple, "we both have dark hair."

"Mines fine, and yours is thicker and absolutely the culprit in wrecking every pipe in our apartment." Lena gave a long suffering and overly dramatic sigh. "Why don't you ever help clean out the drain catch?"

"When she's at my place, Jess puts the toilet paper roll back wards like a heathen-"

"It's so your FIFTY cats don't litter your house with toilet paper you cat-mom lesbian!"

"I only have _five_ cats and they are prim enough to know not to mess around the house." That was a bold face lie, but Kathy perked. "And don't get me started on how she-"

"That _is_ **IT**!" Jess slapped her hand down onto the space between the two, "what was my rule, no chumming about, and you're breaking rule numero uno, you're chumming and I'm declaring that immediately done with."

"I thought the only rule was to maintain civil conversation?" Kathy had a shit eating grin as she faced Lena. "Oddly warm out isn't it?"

"I think the weather has held up quite nicely." Lena's smile matched Kathy's; teasing Jess was a point giver on both their lists, especially when inebriated.

"At least you're bonding over something in common." Kara bent and pressed a kiss of praise against Lena's temple.

Lena beamed, not quite sure what Kara just said since she was suddenly close and why the hell does her prof always smell like summer and everything good in the world.

Kathy tsked, "I have nothing in common with Luthor, _I_ certainly don't get dumbstruck whenever my partner kisses me."

"My very best friend in the world," Lena imploringly looked up at Jess, "will prove that to be untrue?"

With a pained sigh, Jess grabbed Kathy by the collar and proceeded to drag her up and around for a far too public make-out.

Jess hadn't let everyone get sloshed beyond compare without her and was currently comprised of a quarter bottle of fine whiskey. She released her hold and shoved Kathy back into her seat and announced she was starting the appies.

"Fuck." Kathy licked her lips, glanced at Lena's judgemental gaze and scowled. "Fuck. You. I meant to express a sincere-"

"Eleanor."

"Fu-"

"Eleanor." Lena deadpanned once more.

"THE CATERER ISN'T COMING SO IF SOMEONE WANTS TO FUCK IT OUT TONIGHT WITH THE NEW PACKAGE, THEY BETTER COME AND HELP PLATE THESE SUCKERS."

Kathy shot up, nearly tilted back over before pointing at the now double of Lenas and vehemently announced, "fuck the both of you." She blinked at Kara and gave the birthday girl a slow soft kiss on the cheek. "You're too lovely for any of us, pup."

Kathy left in a dignified sprint before Jess could holler again.

"Oh my gosh, Jess is…" Kara blushed.

"Vulgar as a harlot when she's drunk, yeah." Lena laughed. "I haven't seen her _this_ comfortably drunk at a party in ever," Lena became slightly tense, worried that Kara was offended, "it just means she likes this… you and us."

"That's good," Kara took a step around the couch to take a seat and sidle up to Lena, "I like us too."

"Yes… Umm…"

Kara caressed Lena's cheek, thumb over dark lipstick and proceeded to answer the question on her mind. What was the flavour Lena had chosen for this afternoon? She swore Lena topped up her lipstick with different tastes and texture throughout the day just to lure her over.

And so willingly she was always lured.

Lena fell back and tugged Kara along with her. She hooked her fingers into the loops of Kara's pants, keeping the other woman snug against her. Her girlfriend was too sweet not to indulge in.

The duvet on this couch was lush and kissing Kara felt more dizzying than usual. A hand tickled against the soft skin at Lena's hip and she barely resisted grinding up into some blessed friction.

"I didn't know I had subscribed to Primetime." Maggie was chewing on a freshly popped bag of popcorn.

"Where did you get that?"

Maggie shrugged while Alex entered with a plate of dumplings, took one look and nearly dropped the dish onto Lena's face while Kara abashedly sat up.


	51. Chapter 51

As the gang set up for the birthday cake reveal, Kara was ushered out onto the back patio while Lena's company was graciously given to keep her distracted

"It's cold." Kara commented, worried the cool evening would chill Lena.

"It's good." Lena shrugged, the corner of her lips tilted up when the noise from the kitchen filtered out to them. Kathy was still digging through the alcohol cabinet since Alex could be heard reminiscing about how they use top up their parent's vodka with water.

It was lovely to have everyone out and together, but it was doubly wonderful to have Kara all to herself for just a moment.

"It _is_ nice." Kara conceded, she had found a thick blanket and wrapped it around herself before opening her arms to invite Lena over.

Lena snuggled right away while Kara laughed and nuzzled against Lena's neck, teasing about how _someone_ said she didn't mind the temperature.

"It's cold, you said it yourself." Lena mumbled, tucked against Kara's chest surrounded by warmth of every kind she was oh so very pleased.

Kara was equally happy; a drunken Lena was apparently an extremely cuddly Lena. She stroked her finger slowly from the corner of Lena's jaw until she had her partner's chin in her hands.

Lena's eyes were gorgeously dark; Kara felt flustered as she kissed each of her girlfriend's eyelids. Smiling against the soft flutter of long eyelashes. "You're too cute."

Lena looked ready to argue who was cuter so Kara kissed at the furrow between perfect brows and then planted another light touch on the tip of Lena's nose.

It was the serenity of the moment between two, when the world was just the backdrop of crashing waves and warmth built in secret and so much affection and longing. "Kara… I… I lov-"

Kara kissed the words from Lena's mouth; she wanted Lena to love all of her. It was selfish and dangerous, but she wanted Lena to know everything about her as she wanted to know everything about Lena.

She was sure this obsession to share and be known would persist until the end of a lifetime.

The patio door swung open to reveal Alex who took one look at how cozy her sister was with Lena and promptly backed away to let the door swing close.

Alex's voice could be heard until a very slurring Jess came to fetch the pair. "Look, it's your party, and you'll do what you want to, but the cakes out and Lena ordered it from Sadaharu Aoki or somewhere equally pretentious so are you coming or what."

"Great timing as always." Lena glared up at her friend which was a sight with her lipstick all but gone and her hair having been freed from its ties by Kara's enthused hands.

"It's to return all the times you unwittingly played clitterference on me and Kathy."

"Why am I being punished for something I knew nothing about?"

"Why are you taking advantage of _Dr. Danvers_ on her birthday?!"

Lena sputtered at the use of Kara's professional title.

"You. Freaking. Spazz." Jess ignored her friend and turn to look at Kara. "Do whatever you want since if this cake gets old we can just have the lady in the kitchen make another fresh, Lena, ms. sunny-side-over –extra, was in charge of the cake and decided to fly in the head pâtissier-"

Lena tugged Kara up by their joined hands and through the door before Jess could drag her for being prepared.

 _Someone_ had to be an adult in this group.


	52. Chapter 52

"Great, now do it again while looking at the… at the… photo machine?"

"Blow out the candles again?" Kara asked accommodatingly.

"Photo machine?" Winn giggled over his drink. "I feel like I just got transported back in time."

"That's the scotch you're drinking and its called相機in Chinese and it literally translate into… you know what… Shut up." Camera in hand Jess snapped several more drunken candids while Alex cheered Kara on for a happy Earthday.

"I thought Earth Day was closer to-"

"Shouldn't everyday be Earth Day?!" Kara added as she rapidly sectioned the cake out for each person, passing a slice onto Jess so quickly that the woman nearly dropped the camera. "Please protect the environment."

…...

"So,"Lena swiped frosting from the corner of Kara's mouth, "did you like it?"

Kara, up on a sugar high and almost getting to hear Lena say she loved her, decided to impishly follow after Lena's finger and clean the remaining cream with her tongue. "Mmmhmmm."

Lena squeaked and yanked her hand away faster than she had intended and held her hand up to her own mouth to hide her shock. "I'm… I'm… Your present… It's in the car, I'm going to go and fetch it."

"If you're Kara's present, I'm sure you don't-"

Lena scowled at Kathy for her gall and nearly tilted a chair over as she rushed out the front door. She of course had the manners to apologize to the abused pieces of furniture left in her wake.

"Isn't she a beauty and a grace-"

"There she goes, my best friend," Jess moved out of Kathy's arm to stop her partner from going on, "the girl with as much cool as a volcano."

"What?" Kathy stared incredulously, "you're allowed to tease and I can't state truths."

Jess shrugged. "Thems the rules."

"It's really sweet." Kara chimed, her face bright red. She hadn't expected herself to do that around company, but Lena had flown in a Michelin winning pastry chef to literally make heaven on a dish and well… she was excited.

Kara stiffened.

Alex immediately stilled, alcohol seeming to loose whatever sway it had moments ago made her smoosh cake onto Maggie's face. "Kara?"

She moved in a flash, the front door practically thrown clean off the hinges as she headed towards where Lena had parked the car.

"And this one'll punch you in the face?"

…...

Kara wrapped herself around Lena and felt the metal round tap harmlessly into her shoulder. She caught the bullet as it fell through the air and rounded it in her clenched fist. She flicked her wrist and hurtled the metal ball with gunshot velocity, shattering the sniper rifle that had been held in the shooter's hands.

"Kara?!"

Kara tucked Lena against her as another hail of bullets came from a black GT-R that swung into their cul-de-sac.

Kara crumpled so she could guide Lena into back of the car where she knew the well armored vehicle would protect against anything short of missile.

"Fuck, Kara, are you alright!" Lena desperately roamed her hands over where the bullets had torn through Kara's clothing, but only found smooth, friction heated skin. "What…"

"They are equipped with professional tactical gear, four in the car and a sniper at the lookout point."

"Sniper?"

Kara nodded. She grasped Lena's face in her trembling hands and pushed a desperate kiss against her startled companion's lips. This was probably the last time she would ever get to kiss Lena.

She should've known better, better than to endangered a civilian.

Kara pushed on Lena's chest so the woman would remain lying down and out of view from the rear window, she pressed one more longing kiss over Lena's rabbit quick heart.

Clark was right.

Luthors and Supers were not meant to be.


	53. Chapter 53

Kara went like an explosion, creating a wave through the air that rocked the wheels of Lena's car from the pavement.

She slammed into the side of the armored GT-R causing sickening cracks of skulls hitting metal. She could tell at least two of the car's occupants would have concussions.

The third rolled out and shattered a combat knife against Kara's shoulder. He barely paid the disintegrated weapon any mind, choosing to throw himself at Kara as if to strangle her with his bare hands.

If they hadn't attacked Lena, Kara would've commended this mercenary for his foolish bravery.

But they had attacked Lena.

She batted his hands from her neck, staggering him back to give her room to yank out the last person in the car. She tossed the assassin into the one still trying to approach her, promptly dropping them both.

His limp hand dropped a grenade which Kara calmly enclosed within her palms. The explosive gave nothing more than a muffled pop.

Alex sprinted out from the house, assessed the scene and instantly handcuffed the two on the ground. Kara had already flashed away to tear down the sniper from his position, unceremoniously dropping him onto the dented roof of the GT-R.

"Are you okay?"

"I got upset." Her hands had been so still around a bomb, but were now shaking.

"I know, sis."

"Why are they after me?!" Kara was nearing hysteria, "how did they find out?!"

"Don't say anything else." Alex motioned with her head to the one left on the roof of the car; his eyes were rounded in fear, but unable to tear away from the Kryptonian.

Kara smacked the back of her hand onto his head and knocked him out cold. "She could've died because of me!"

"I… I don't think they were here for you."

Kara felt her heart stutter; her hysteria immediately muted and spiralled into guilt as she dropped her feet back onto the ground.

"If they were going for you, I think they would've bought more than just guns… which you're apparently impervious to?"

Alex pulled out a device and scanned the two unconscious assassins in the back. "Shit, thank god."

"Are… Are they okay? I know I went in too hard and I haven't… oh my god are they dead did I-"

"No, Kara, stop, no!" Alex grabbed Kara's arm. "Use your vision, look." Alex tugged Kara once more to make sure her sister listened. "Look."

"They… they aren't human."

"No, they're not." Alex sighed in relief. "The D.E.O. has jurisdiction and will take them into custody, this means you're still safe."

"I wasn't ever in danger." Kara said despondently, she looked to Lena as tears started to flow down her face. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Why don't you two go take a walk, I'll have a team handle any questions the neighbours may have." Alex knew Lena had no ill will towards Kara. "I've texted Maggie; she'll sort everyone inside, just take a moment for yourselves."

Kara stood at attention, body straight as an arrow while her hands fluttered. She couldn't believe the amount of destruction she wrought. It must have been frightening for Lena to witness. The speed she went at had crumpled the assassins' car like it had been made of aluminum foil.

When Lena offered a tentative hand out, Kara gratefully reached for what touch she would still be permitted, but noticed the dust and debris on her knuckles and shied away.

Lena bit her lip and silently led them to the back of the house.


	54. Chapter 54

The silence was unbearable.

The once calming pull and roll of the ocean waves seemed to only thicken the dreadfully tense quiet.

Kara couldn't speak. She wasn't able to muster up any words that would justify jeopardizing Lena's life.

"I should have known."

"Huh?" Kara startled.

"I knew I recognized Diana Prince, she's Wonder Woman, oh my fucking god she's married to… Oh fuck, Shayera is… How does she hide her wings?!"

"Well," Kara could be informative, she owed Lena that much, "Clark and I collaborated on a device that would allow her to have a civilian aliases with Diana-"

"Clark is your cousin." Lena stated, the gears in her mind slotting ever odd sight into place.

Kara nodded.

"Clark dated my brother."

Kara nodded again.

"My brother has an unnecessary vendetta against Superman."

Kara could watch as Lena started to pace. She normally found solace in seeing Lena in this state of utmost concentration. Though it pained her to know this familiarity would soon fade, leaving her with only bittersweet memories.

"My brother dated Superman!" Lena chortled as she shook her head. "I'm dating Superman's cousin, _I'm_ dating a Super."

"You're still…" Kara asked tentatively, hope pouring into her words. "We're _still_ dating?"

"My in-laws are Supers, wait is that why we couldn't have any of Diana's top shelf liqueur?!"

"I think I broke a bottle of god's ichor… that stuff burns and intoxicates even me."

Lena paused and stalled her pacing to focus on Kara, "wait, what do you mean 'we're still dating?' why would you ask that?"

"I just… I thought… wait… ' _in-laws_ '?"

"Did you… am I…oh. I'm just part of your cover," there's instant resignation in Lena's voice; she has had a lifetime of training to assume she wasn't enough, "aren't I?"

Kara was speechless.

Lena frowned, lip tight as she tried to hold in her tears. She read Kara's silence as confirmation. Why in the world would a professor of Kara's standing jeopardize herself to return a Luthor's affection? Why would a living god do anything, but _use_ a Luthor… it made sense in a manner. "Karma… poetic even."

"No, Lena, oh my, no." Kara enveloped Lena into her arms, but the other woman was passive in her embrace. "I haven't ever and I wouldn't ever use anyone as just a cover, I have my own cover, well it wasn't a cover, it is the life I have chosen, a normal… I mean… a relatively normal life to live."

"It's alright, you don't have to do any damage control…" Lena placed her hands lightly on Kara's shoulder, neither pushing away nor holding on. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone." She took a deep breath, attempting to stave off the panic that was tightening in her chest. "Oh my fucking god, all that nonsense from Lex and he could have ended Clark from the start if he just gave up his secret identity… just… wow… god, can I at least tell Jess, I need someone to make fun of my brother with for his next level gay drama."

"Lena… No, I swear…"

"For fuck sake, I have _my own_ next level gay drama," Lena's self-loathing came into full being, "it's not even drama since you didn't actually want me-"

Kara kissed Lena to put a stop to the unbearable lies. She tilted into her love, tried to instill every last bit of feeling this astonishingly complicated, intelligent and beautiful woman made her feel.

Lena had so much vigor, the essence of life itself, aloof and strong in the face of adversity, someone that cherished her loved ones with every fibre of her being. Someone so gentle and loving, someone that reached into Kara's heart to fill up a space she thought would remain desolate in this alien world.

Someone she saw as a partner, as a spouse.

Lena to her was the very embodiment of what was worth protecting in this chaotic Earth.

In her want to show her passion, Kara lifted them lightly into the air. Lena returned the kiss, arms wrapping around Kara's neck. Her grip tightened as she realized they were floating.

"Lena, I swear it that I want you… I want you badly."

"Did you just quote that song Kathy has been bombarding Jess with?"

"I would sing it to you now if it would make you believe me."

"Do you…" Lena sighed, "do you think I'm the type of person to break things?"

"No." Kara lowered their height, gently bringing them to a float just above the ground. "I'm not about to stand by and let you ever think I wasn't _crazy_ into you, cause I am, Lena. Wildly so. I… I love you."

"Kara…"

"I mean it, if you okay with being with someone that is idle and bad… then I hope you'll be with me forever."

Lena was stymied for a moment, then incredulously, "Kara, why in the world would you think you're bad?"

"With great power comes great responsibility," Kara half laughs and half tears up, "and I _do_ help, but I don't want to be seen… I fail to be the beacon of hope that Clark wants me to represent with him."

"You're under no obligation to live in the spotlight and you never needed to use those powers in the first place, but _you do_ , even if you don't let everyone see you save the world." Leave it to Lena to come so easily to terms on something Kara had always struggled with whenever she tried to live by Clark's example. "I mean, Kara, you willingly saved someone like me."

"Someone… like…you?" Kara sounded absolutely dumbfounded, "Lena, don't you get it," Kara weaved her fingers into Lena's wind tussled hair, "I saved the _world_ today," Kara said, her words full of every single atom of affection she felt for Lena, " **you** are my world."


	55. Chapter 55

"Okay." Lena said with conviction.

"Okay?"

"You… you did mean it right, when you said you wanted forever?" Lena was instantly unsure and extremely embarrassed if Kara had meant it another way.

"What, oh my god, yes I meant it, I would've gotten a ring… if I head to the university's graphite supply I could make you a diamond right now."

"Right now," Lena took Kara's face into her hands and pecked her fiancée' lips, "I'm inclined with the notion of forever with you Kara Danvers."

"My… my Kryptonian name is Kara Zor-El."

"Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, you are inconceivably precious to me, I love _you_."

If Kara thought she couldn't get happier she was wrong. She felt lighter than she had in her entire adult life. Her heart felt ready to bust, set her body aflame with pure joy. She laughed as she spun them up higher and higher and held Lena close as she nuzzled into her love's neck and inhaled a scent that felt like home.

"KARA!" Alex, a speck in the sand waved at them and pointed at the ground. "Get your asses down here before someone sees you!"

…

"I heard congratulations were in order." Shayera raised an honest to god fucking gleaming metal goblet. "You two make a lovely coupling."

Jess couldn't believe someone with wings was just mingling in the den. She glared down at her drink. They had promised this particular drink was safe for human consumption, but she shouldn't take the chance...

Jess looked up at the room once more before draining her entire glass.

She had seen what Kara did outside and saw them fucking hovering like bad CGI in a place where no wires could have ran. Now the owners of the house were back and apparently felt comfortable enough to strut around in wings.

Were those real? The pair of wings fluttered very realistically.

What the fuck was happening?

Couldn't they just be the normal kind of weird and be into extreme cosplay?!

Jess snatched Kathy's drink and finished it for her.

…

"I would not define your Earthday resulting in a marriage proposal" Diana quirked her brow, "then subsequent engagement as 'using discretion'."

Kara stared down at her goblet of Tamaran ale. "I was hoping you'll officiate…"

"Little ones," Diana placed a hand on Kara and Lena's shoulders, "while the timing could have done with more thought, I do not see a pair more worthy of one another," Diana paused when Kara finally met her eyes, her smile radiant, "I would gladly attend in any manner you wished of me."

Shayera whooped and slammed her goblet into Diana's bracelets, the motion caused a clang loud enough to stall the room of chatter, but Diana didn't so much as sway. "You have Diana's blessing! Let's alert the League."

"Would you mind waiting?" Kara looked at Lena, they had discussed this outside. "I don't think I want Clark to find out from anyone other than us."

Shayera nodded and gave Lena's shoulder a light punch. "I knew you were special when I met you."

Diana leaned down to kiss the crown of Lena's head, "welcome to the family, little sister."

Lena lowered her head to hide her joyful smile. For a woman that has always struggled to find a family, this warm acceptance was more than she had hoped for.

"I flew into the best curry secret in Thailand and have all the spices to make a platter that could feed this room, Beloved, please help." Shayera wrapped a wing around Diana and dragged her along.

"I suppose it's late enough for a more hearty meal." Diana said agreeably as she was towed into the kitchen.

Lena took one look at Kara and could immediately tell, "Would you like to go help taste test?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically and kissed Lena's cheek before following after her mentor.

…

"Your in-laws are Supers." Jess swirled the contents of third glass of whatever the fuck this was. "You're marrying a Super."

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"How are you being so blasé about this," Jess stopped Lena from taking another sip of her wine, "the one all aproned up and making Thai food has a pair of wings!"

"Well, this _is_ their home and she's being kind enough to make food for us so if she wants to use apron because food prep can be messy… let her?"

"Out of everything I said, that is what you're going to focus on?!"

"I don't know what you want from me at the moment, the wings are real." Lena tilted her head. "As a feminist I would think you would support fellow women if they wanted to serve a meal."

"I fucking hate you!"

Lena shrugged free of Jess's hand so she could finished her drink. "Would you be my maid of honour?"

"I have invested too many of **_my_** personal _hours_ listening to your gay pining not to be given that position." Kathy took this moment dropped into Jess' arms; the shorter woman had little issue adjusting her drink to accommodate her girlfriend.

"Will you bore of me now that you realize you could be fucking a bird?"

"You're a classless drunk, what if Shayera heard you say that," Lena tried to cover Kathy's stupid mouth, but the other woman slyly avoided her.

"Ah, I see you're already trying to play the good daughter-in-law." Kathy rolled her eyes. "Pitiful that you want to please them so much, like you wouldn't want to fuck an angel… what are you doing?"

Lena kept a tight hold on her cellphone least Wilde tried to snatch it from her, "say hello to the camera, I just wanted Mr. and Mrs. Choy to meet the _real you_ , the bad influence that cradle robbed their precious daughter."

"Luthor, don't you fu-freaking dare." Kathy reached forward, loss balance and fell into the spot that Lena just vacated.

"Be nice, Eleanor," Lena patted Kathy's head, "and _maybe_ I'll delete this."

Jess was guffawing while Kathy petulantly raised both her middle fingers.

…

Lena headed to the kitchen, but not before Alex pulled her in for a hug. "I'm glad Kara has you."

Lena was stiff for a moment before relaxing. "I'm glad I have Kara in my life as well."

"Think I may have powers too."

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Future vision," Alex tapped her temple playfully, "first I saw you, I thought you would be part of this family," Alex gave a smile as she lightly squeezed Lena's arm, "just didn't think it would be so soon."

Lena smiled back, not sure what she could say.

"I'm glad we're friends." Alex pulled back so she could shake Lena's hand which she held onto rather tightly, "I rather a sister-in-law I liked than one I need to burry."

Lena smirked, recalling the first time Alex gave her a version of the shovel talk. She understood how Alex could let a girlfriend slide from it, but a fiancée, someone being welcomed into the Danvers family, was at a stricter cut off.

Alex meant nothing more than the fact that _she_ also enjoyed Lena as a person. She laughed and gave Lena a shove towards the kitchen. It was adorable how those two follow after one another. When the shootout had occurred, Alex had been worried, but a blind person could've seen how much Lena just needed comfort from the one they loved.

Alex would've had to talk some sense into Kara if her sister tried any self-sacrificing nonsense and decided to leave Lena to some boring civilian life.

She watched Kara absolutely glow when Lena approached. Lena brush a strand of hair behind her ear before self-consciously trying the morsel of food Kara held out to share. Kara waited with great anticipation before Lena gasped, pleased at the favour.

Kara laughed, smiling as she pressed her lips to Lena's and leaned her forehead against her love's. They had a sweet aura about them; both seemingly unable to believe their good fortunes.

Alex knew this Luthor and Super were going to make it. What with them smiling dreamily at each other like some great secret, like love hadn't ever been invented until they had met each other.

They were too precious for words not to.

* * *

A thank you to everyone that joined me for this ride, and it was a long one. I earnestly want to thank every single person that has left a review. Every time I thought I was done with this fic or that I didn't know how to reach the finish, you all helped to keep me writing.

I'm rather notorious for being unable to finish projects due to my rather hectic work and university schedule, but this behemoth is done; so every one of you pat yourselves on the back.

I was finally able to have Kara and Lena secret-free and happily engaged.

Don't worry your hungry eyes; I'll be posting more snippets of their lives along with the ridiculous amount of sex I have saved up for them. In writing this I finally understood the necessity of not writing the smut until you knew how to get your characters in bed since I was hitting into a writer's block so large I couldn't touch this fic until some comments from you lovely readers brought me back.

If you have any particular requests, feel free to drop me a line and I'll see if the plot bunny takes a nibble. ;3c

That's all she wrote, folks.

With infinite gratitude, Mina Mauveine


	56. Chapter 56

Luthors always had high expectations set for their professional and personal pursuits. Heirs had a physically lavished upbringing, only ever famished for emotional care.

Though beyond it all, she felt keenly human at this moment, felt wanting desire well up and overwhelm her. Persistent and dire in her realm of being was the pressing need to celebrate her engagement with Kara.

All she wanted was to have Kara to herself, and actually use a bed for something other than sleep. Or any surface for that matter, Kara lived alone, no intruding roommate to be had.

The rest of the world, however, seemed intent to do everything humanly possible to, as Jess so eloquently put it, clitterfer her love life.

Their academic integrity was conscience sound. Kara was her fiancée for fuck's sake. Why was she being punished?

Though she couldn't very well steal Kara away from her own Birthday party. Lena found solace in the beaming smile on Kara's face; the last daughter of Krypton surrounded by beloved friends and found family was a cherished sight.

Lena sighed under her breath, she was a woman of patience she could learn to ignore the torturous tension she felt from almost being able to touch a goddess in-

"I can sense your waxing lesbian poetic from across the room, you gonna make it through the night?"

Lena frowned at Jess, crossing her arm to show she surely wasn't staring and pining, but unable to deny her brooding mood.

Jess gave Lena once over and smirked. "Heeey, is that shirt new?"

"It isn't, you got it for my birt-"

"Mmmhmm, do you know what it's made of?"

"You said it was made of-"

"Girlfriend material." Jess winked as she shot finger guns, but under the influence of alien ale was only capable of blinking both her eyes close and flapping her hand like a deranged puppetless Muppet mouth.

"I would like to formally petition for your cut off time to be," Lena glanced at her phone before saying, "now-a-clock."

"Yoooou're right, it _is_ made of fiancée material." Jess slapped a hand onto Lena's back. "Why aren't you over there getting it on with your girl, or taking her upstairs and-"

"I'm good for tonight's quota of drunken Jess; I would like the serious and non- sex-life prying one."

Jess threw an arm around Lena's shoulders. "You love me and you know it."

Lena blushed and looked away. Leave it to copious amounts of alcohol to turn Jess into an outspokenly loving and touchy-feely kind of best friend. "Perhaps."

"Also, this is a fun night so stop acting so emotionally and physically constipated and go dance with her."

"Jess, the fuck!" Lena batted at Jess' hand which was now pretending to smooch her blushing cheek. "I _can't_."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Jess questioned, still exaggeratedly miming each of her words with her puppetless hand.

Lena held a finger to Jess' lip and wildly gesticulating hand.

"Oh, c'mon they can probably hear us anyways." Jess said flippantly. "OoOOooHhhH…" Lena knew something horribly obvious had clicked for Jess. "Super hearing, super senses, super tasting! Got it… you wanna make a late night run to the AM PM and buy out their store of canned pineapples and kiwis?"

Lena clamped her lips so tightly together that Jess looked at her own pantomiming puppet hand and both mimicked it back to Lena.

"I fucking hate you."

"You'll taste great for your alien pal," Jess was going to make Sappho proud, "your **gal** from **_space_** will **_love_** to dine ON _your_ _special place_."

A loud unceasing chortle made Lena slowly and regrettably turn her head to see Shayera fallen over laughing on a dutiful Diana.

Catching the expression on the Amazonian Princess' face while she patted her wife on the back was enough to make Lena try and phase through the floorboards, but she froze when her gaze cast onto Kara, who was bright red and looking the very definition of eager.

Fuuck.

…

Kara with blushing red determination walked right up to Lena, she held one hand up to shield her eyes from the leering Jess, and addressed her fiancée. "Did you bring a coat?"

"What? Why?"

Lena thought they had been equally flustered, but Kara seemed ignorant of the crimson on both their cheeks, and only embodied dogged assurance. "A blanket would work too."

"Why is it that we need a blanket?"

"I can fly faster to your place than driving…" Kara hesitated for a moment, worried her bottom lip, but after a moment of indecision chose to lean close and whisper.

Jess was just about to ask what had them so secretive when Lena, with resolute strength, yanked the duvet out from beneath her friend, tossing the other woman onto the floor for the shit she had pulled, and rushed to the entrance with Kara's hand in hers.


End file.
